I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?
by Chrissie32
Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Sanbecky. This is the unique story of the friendship between Becky Jackson and Santana Lopez. I've been dying to write one for Becky and Santana for a _long _time! This story is not a response to the "Beck brings a gun to school" storyline. I enjoy both of these characters and I want to see them interact more.

This is the AU, but there are some aspects that are just better the way they are.

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

I'll Defend You if You'll Defend Me?

Ch. 1

**~ Becky ~**

"Well, what do we have here," Dave Karofsky leered at me as he tried to remove my glasses from my nose. He succeeded because he pinned me against the wall in a corner of the gym.

"Give 'em back!" I yelled. It was no use. Both Karofsky and Puckerman had me surrounded. Karofsky gripped them tightly. I thought they might break in half.

This was the first time that this happened to me. I'm usually okay. I take a lot of comfort in that, but for some reason, that day, the uniform I wore made me a target for ridicule. I haven't been slushied yet. My own personal opinion is that people are afraid of Coach Sylvester. And rightfully so. That lady is completely off her rocker.

I try to act all cool, but inside I'm a wreck. I am constantly thinking that I'm not worth it. "It" being the time and effort people would put into being my friend if I actually gave them the chance to.

"Come on Puck," I tried to reason with him, "Gimme back my glasses. I can hardly see without them!"

"Nah, Jackson, this is too much fun," he teased me.

"Hey, Puck," Karofsky asked, "What should we do with her?"

"A dumpster swim? Nah. A slushy facial? Nope, I think she'd like it too much. I don't know," Puck answered and scratched his head devilishly.

"I gots an idea," a voice from behind us yelled. I didn't see the person because I was shorter than both boys.

Puck and Karofsky whipped themselves around to see Santana Lopez standing behind us with a scary look on her face.

"Get the hell away from her," she screamed.

"Whoa! If it isn't little Miss Fake Boobs…do you think you're gonna stop this?" Karosky asked with a loud laugh.

"I don't think…I _know_!" Santana shot back.

Then she ran full speed towards them. From my point of view the two boys, not men, flinched as they saw her approaching. Santana ran up to them and pulled my glasses from Karofsky's grasped. Santana threw the glasses gently at me and I caught them. Then she pulled him closer.

"Are you gonna kiss me," Karofsky asked half shocked and half turned on. He leaned forward. I quickly put on my glass to witness what Santana actually did.

Then Santana said, "Hell no," as she kneed him in his groin forcibly.

Puckerman just stood there in awe.

"Hey Puckerman," I yelled. He turned around just as I tried to throw a punch. I had intended it to be a chin punch, but I've never thrown one before so I ended up punching him in the stomach. Despite my misjudgment, he toppled over in pain. I quickly smirked.

Santana went to put her arm around my shoulder to guide me to safety.

I dodged out of her reach and screamed, "I could have handled it myself!"

She looked at me in bewilderment.

Then I ran away from her, out of the gymnasium, and straight to my Mom who was waiting for me to get out of school.

As I was running away from Santana I asked myself, "Why am I running?" I didn't want to her to see me as weak or not being capable of taking care of myself. I had begun to cry too so I didn't want her to see that.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

"Yes, just go..." I said unconvincingly.

"But," she tried again.

"GO!" I yelled a little.

She didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was made in silent. Once we got home I ran up to my room, slammed my door, and didn't come out.

**~ Santana ~**

She left me standing there in shock. I don't know what I was expecting. A thank you? I don't know. I even ran after her into the hallway and I saw her exit the building so I guess she got home all right. Geez, do I have a sign on my forehead? "Treat me like crap, please!"

I rubbed my forehead in disbelief.

I had heard a commotion as I passed by the gym. I happened to know that there wasn't any planned sporting event or practices going on so I was interested in knowing what was happening.

As soon as I heard Karofsky's laughter I knew it couldn't have been good. I didn't know who they had there. In fact I was rather surprised to hear Becky's voice. I've always thought of her as being strong and independent despite, you know…everything. I've always admired her for living her life as the person she puts out there to be. Don't get me wrong I still do admire her. This experience doesn't cloud that or whatever.

I'm going to chalk Becky's behavior up to her having a crappy day. We've all been there. Hell, I'm still having bad days. Like today for example, I failed a Math test, Quinn and I are fighting over something stupid, and Brittany, my best friend in life, doesn't have time for me since she's been dating Finn. I don't know what she sees in him. And to top that all off, my crush still doesn't know that I'm interested in them and that I'm even alive.

I must get a better life or at least change this one.

**~ Becky ~**

As I was lying in bed that night I tossed and turned. I knew that I had behaved badly with Santana. I didn't even thank her for her help. I wanted to, but how do you thank someone that you hardly know and who avoids you most of the time?

I figured that I'd write her a note. So I got up from bed, grabbed my glasses, walked over to my desk, and flipped on my desk lamp. I got myself comfortable, well as comfortable as possible, and opened my notebook. I lowered the pen to the paper and began to write. After writing the first sentence, I crumbled the piece of lined paper up into a ball and threw it over my left shoulder.

I got out another piece and centered myself.

I repeated the action of getting ready to write and then the letter poured out of me. If I am going to do this and put my heart out there in a thank you note, I'm going to be completely honest.

_Santana, _

_Why do I feel this way about myself? I gotta get happier for Pete's sake. Who's Pete by the way? Anyway, I know that I'm not really that popular and that's okay. I get picked on mostly by Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman, which stinks because I kinda have a crush on Puck, as he is called. I'd love to play strip poker with him. I'm sure I'd win. _

_Sometimes I feel like I want to not be here anymore, but I'd never actually do anything, so no worries. Sometimes life is just hard, ya know? I try not to let my "problem" define me. This is why I ran away. I didn't want you to see me as not being able to take care of myself even though at that moment, I needed help. When you have Down syndrome, people look at you differently. Or at least this has been my experience. I truly believe that Coach Sylvester put me on the Cheerios squad because she felt "sorry" for me. I never want people to feel sorry for me or feel like they have to be nice to me. _

_I'd like to end this note on a positive. I want to thank you for helping me get out of that pickle. I truly appreciate that. I don't expect that we'll be instant friends or even acquaintances. Whenever I wave I hope you'll return that wave. We don't have to talk or anything. I just wanted to say, "Thank you" for your help._

_Take care,_

_Becky Jackson_

I put the pen down, ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook, and folded it. I found a small envelope and put it in there. I scribbled "Santana" on the front of the envelope and then I tucked the envelope into my notebook.

**~ Santana ~**

The next morning at school, I was fiddling with my locker combination. I can never get it on the first shot. Finally I did and I opened it. A white envelope fell out of it. I picked it up. I decided to go right to homeroom to read it in more privacy. I got the rest of the books for my morning classes and slammed the locker. Then I walked myself to my class.

Once inside the classroom and in my seat, I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. I opened it and began to read. My heart ached for her. I thought if I ever made her feel that way. If I did I promised myself that I'd apologize to her. I know how it feels to be struggling with something that seems bigger than you.

I wanted to write back so I got a piece of paper and wrote, "Becky, Wanna go out to lunch this Saturday as friends? If yes, txt me at 555-7984. I'll pick u up. ~ Santana :-)" I folded the paper into an origami square and wrote her name on it.

When the class was over I was walking to my next one and I saw her down the hall. We were both walking opposite directions so we made eye contact.

I waved and I think I startled her. I walked up to her and simply slid this paper into her hand and walked away.

She turned her head and smiled. Then we continued to walk away.

~ **Becky ~**

I sat down in my seat for my next class. Then I unfolded the origami square and completely opened the note.

_She wants to have lunch with me? She gave me her number? Cool._

I nonchalantly pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and opened a new text message. I typed her number in first and then typed the message.

TO SANTANA: Hi! It's Becky. Two things. R u sure u wanna hangout with me? R u mad at me?

I sent the message. Within a few seconds, my cell buzzed so I opened it.

TO BECKY: Hi, It's Santana. Yes, I am sure. And no I'm not mad at you. Thanks for the note. R u in?

I feverishly texted back.

TO SANTANA: Yes, def. as it get closer I'll text u my info. Thanks.

Her reply.

TO BECKY: Great! Lookin' forward to it.

I smiled.

**~ Santana ~**

After reading her reply. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Defend You if You'll Defend Me?

2.

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

The rest of the week flew by. And like I promised, I texted Becky to get her address. She seemed excited. That felt good to me because I felt like my friends didn't appreciate me and were all too willing to cast me aside in favor of doing something else. I thought, sometimes, that they were talking behind my back. All of these things are just thoughts and not truths.

Saturday morning I got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, mija," my mother said, "You're up early. Um, why?"

She chuckled.

"I have plans with a friend for lunch and I am picking her up. I don't want to be late," I said honestly.

"Oh, that's nice, who's the new friend?"

"Becky Jackson, she on the squad with me…" I replied.

"Does she have Down syndrome," she asked.

I nodded my head.

"That's awfully nice of you. May I ask who asked you to befriend her?"

I looked up at my mother with a shocked expression on my face and said, "No one, Mom. Geez, I know I'm not the world's greatest person, but c'mon."

My mother got quiet which meant that she realized she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Santana, I just assumed," she said apologetically.

"You know what happens when you assume, right?" I said and half smiled.

"Yes, honey, I do," she replied and smiled.

"Good," I said and grabbed an apple.

I'm gonna eat this upstairs and then get ready," I said as I retreated upstairs to my room.

I heard the doorbell ring, but thought nothing of it. I continued to eat my apple until I heard a soft knock against my door.

"Come in?"

"Hi, San," Quinn said as she stood in front of me.

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We go out to eat every Saturday, you know that," Quinn replied meekly.

"Well, I can't today, I gots plans," I said and turned around to face my closet.

"With who," she asked.

"Becky Jackson," I replied.

"Are you replacing me with Jackson," Quinn asked snidely.

"Um, no, I am not. But I thought you wanted out," I asked as I continued to face my closet.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Um, well let's see…we had the argument on Monday and today's Saturday. It seems like you needed those few days in between to figure out if I was worthy enough to still be your friend," I replied with a choked up voice.

"Stop being so dramatic," she scoffed.

"God! I'm so tired of making my friendships top priorities in my life when my friends don't do the same for me," I screamed.

"Okay, hold on, a minute. I came here to apologize to you," Quinn said and held up her hands.

I turned around and faced her.

"For what? I know, but I want to hear you say it," I said and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Trying to make you do something life changing when you weren't completely ready to. It was unfair of me. It also wasn't my place to do so. Santana, I hope that you can forgive me?" she asked as she walked over to me and tried to break the position I was in.

I guess she thought that I'd break easily. She thought that she'd be automatically forgiven. I stood my ground.

"I…I gotta go," I said as I noticed the time.

"Oh, we weren't done, though," she said.

"For right now, yea, we're done. I'll call you later, k?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran past her and out to my car. I left a bewildered Quinn Fabray standing in my room.

And it felt pretty good.

**~ Becky ~**

At ten to 11, I started to get nervous as I peered out of my living room window.

"She's not coming!" I whispered to myself. Then minutes later, I whispered, "She changed her mind!"

As I started to trudge upstairs to my room, I heard a car horn blast from outside. I whipped around as carefully as I could because I was on the stairs and literally ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

As I walked out of the house, I saw her get out of her convertible and walk towards me.

"Hey, you," she said and opened her arms for a hug.

"Santana," I asked shocked.

"Yes," she laughed, "it's me."

I hugged her apprehensively.

"It's okay, Becky, I'm not going to bite," she said honestly and laughed.

I smiled.

"Your chariot awaits," she said as she led me to her car.

"Nice wheels," I admired with a grin.

"A present from my Daddy. I don't know why and frankly I don't care," she said and smiled.

Once we both got in and fastened our seatbelts, I asked, "Where we heading?"

"Well, since Breadstix doesn't open for lunch, I thought we'd go to Friendly's. Is that cool?"

"Awesome, I feel like ice cream!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands.

"Coolness," she said and then continued, "I'm sorry I was a little late. I had Quinn in my room apologizing…"

"What'd she do?"

"Something that she shouldn't have even thought of doing. I'll tell you more, but for right now I want to concentrate on driving, if that's cool with you?"

"Sure," I replied and she smiled. Then she turned on the radio. She sang and I bobbed my head.

"Do you sing?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Now ask me if I sing well…"

"Do you sing well, Becky?"

"Um, that would be no," I said and smiled.

She chuckled. "You're probably fine."

I just smiled at the compliment.

In a few more minutes we got to Friendly's and went in. We were seated immediately.

"Don't tell Coach, but I'm having French fries…" I said eagerly as I looked at the menu.

"Go for it. Anything you want you get, okay?"

"Don't tempt me," I said.

She chuckled.

We placed our order of two cheeseburgers with fries and two root beers.

Once the waitress walked away Santana said, "Thank you for your note. It meant a lot."

"Yeah, I wanted to both apologize and thank you in person," I said as I looked into her eyes and pushed up my glasses.

"You have nothing to apologize for…" she said.

"I ran away," I said and looked down.

"Jackson, look at me," Santana asked.

I looked up and she smiled so I smiled. "Becky, you were caught off guard. That's happens to everyone."

"Has it happened to you?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," she started, "and I have a feeling it'll be happening more and more in the near future."

"Why's that?"

"Well," she looked down at her hands, "You know that I'm gay, right?"

Instead of answering her question, I asked, "You know I have Down syndrome?"

She smiled because we both knew the answers.

"And you're okay with that?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same question," I replied.

"Absolutely," she said quickly.

"Then it's all good with me too," I said.

"Wow," she realized.

"What's up?"

"You're the first person I came out to and look," she said as she touched her face, arms, and legs, "I'm still alive!"

"Haha," I laughed and smiled.

"Hey," she teased.

"Sorry, but now you know that it'll be okay no matter what. Does that make it easier?" I asked.

"Yes and no…" she said and looked down.

"Huh?"

"Now I can tell my close friends, like Quinn, who probably knows anyhow. But I'm still scared to tell anyone else," she admitted.

"And that's totally normal," I said assuredly.

"I just want to wake up and be out. Not have to worry about anything, ya know?"

"Yes, but unfortunately that's not a possibility. I wish that I'd go to bed and wake up and not have _this!_" I said as I motioned up and down my body with my hand.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be Becky Jackson…"

"And you would be a different Santana Lopez. One that didn't push herself to try, you know?"

"I see your point. So, what do we do," she asked.

"We do the only thing we can do. Be the best people possible. No one's perfect," I said and smiled.

"That's comforting," she said and sighed.

"Isn't it?" I asked as I bit off a piece of French fry since our food arrived.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm just a genius, I guess!" I said and laughed.

She laughed too.

"Listen, Santana, I don't have a filter so when I have a thought whether it's appropriate or not, it's gonna come out of my mouth. I hope, in the future, that doesn't annoy you or anything," I said honestly.

"I wish that I had that! I'm too afraid of what other people might think of me. And that's my problem. That's the reason why it makes coming out so darn hard," she said.

"Nothing's the end of the world except the end of the world…"

She looked up from her burger and smiled widely. "That makes a lot of sense actually. Thank you."

"I try."

Then I bit into my burger. "God this is good," I exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"Tell me about it. Can't wait for ice cream," she said and smiled. Then she got quiet as she thought.

"Hey, Becky," she asked.

"Whazzup?"

She smirked.

"I'd like you to come back to my house because I could use your help with something."

"What is it?" I asked amazed.

"I'm going to come out to Quinn and Brittany today," she said proudly.

"Does it have to be today," I asked.

"Oh can you not come back with me," she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no, no, that's not it. I meant that you're getting used to this. You sure you wanna do this?"

"No time like the present, right?"

"Exactly! I'm gonna text my Mom to let her know," I said as I whipped out my cell phone to text my mother.

**~ Santana ~**

While Becky texted her mother, I created a text message to Quinn and Brittany.

TO QUINN AND BRITTANY: Please come to my house at 2. I have something to tell you. ~ S.

Within a minute, Brittany texted back, "Sure. R we okay?"

I didn't answer her.

Ten minutes had past and we were enjoying our sundaes. I hadn't received a response from Quinn. I guess it was okay.

When the check came I snatched it up quickly.

"Santana," she whined, "Are you sure?"

"Next time, we go to Breadstix, it's on you, deal?" she said and smiled.

"Definitely a deal!"

We paid and left.

We drove to her house in silence. It was a comfortable silence so that was nice. When we walked into her house, I called out, "Mami, I'm home and Becky's with me."

"In the kitchen," she responded.

As we walked into the room, I said, "Brittany will be coming over at two-ish and I don't know about Quinn cuz she never answered me."

I wasn't paying attention so when I looked up I realized that Quinn was there. She was sitting down at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in front of her.

"That explains no text from you. Did you stay the whole time," I asked.

She nodded.

Then Becky coughed.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry. Mom, this is Becky Jackson. She's on the Cheerios with us. And you know Quinn."

Becky walked up to my Mom and shot her hand out for a handshake. "Hello, Mrs. Lopez. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Becky, call me Maribel…Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, Maribel, we did. You have an amazing daughter!"

"Eh, she's okay," my Mom teased.

"Mom," I yelled and faked being shocked.

Becky smiled.

"Ok, ok, you two upstairs," I demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir," Becky said and saluted me.

I smiled brightly.

"Mom, Britt will show herself in, I'm sure," I said as the three of us went upstairs.

As we walked back to the front door to go upstairs it flew open and Brittany walked right in and slammed it shut.

"Geez, Brittany, I'm so surprised we haven't had to get a new door," my Mom said authoritatively.

"Sorry, Mrs. L." Brittany said as she climbed the stairs with us.

Once we all were inside my room, I shut the door.

They all took their shoes off and plopped onto my bed.

"Okay, thanks for making time for me…"

"Santana," Brittany started to say, but I threw my hand up to stop her. She didn't say anything else.

"I wanted you all here because we are friends," I started, but was interrupted again by Brittany.

"Even Becky…Hi," she said and waved at Becky.

Becky waved back.

"Yes, Britt, even Becky. We just had lunch at Friendly's and I immediately felt comfortable with her. That's why I asked her to come back here…" I said, looked at Becky and smiled. She smiled right back at me.

"I want to tell you both something since you and B are my best friends," I said as I looked at both Quinn and Brittany.

"Just tell us already," Quinn insisted and Becky shot her a look.

I laughed at their interaction.

"San, it'll be okay, whatever it is that you tell us. Trust me," Brittany said comfortingly.

"I'm gay," I blurted out then.

Quinn and Brittany looked at me, and then looked at each other, and then back me.

"Someone say…_something_!" I begged.

"It's about time," Quinn said and smiled.

"Tell me about it, Q." Brittany said and smiled.

"Wait…you knew?" I asked in shock.

"Well, we didn't really know, but we sensed it for a long time," Quinn offered.

"Yup!" Brittany said.

"And…and you're okay with it," I asked timidly.

"Santana Marie Lopez, are you trippin'?" Brittany asked me.

I smiled.

"Santana, you're our best friend. Of course we're okay with it," Quinn said and smiled.

"What about your Mom, Q?" I asked.

"Are you my friend or my Mom's friend," she asked.

I pointed at her.

"Good that's what I thought. I am _not_ my Mother, Santana," Quinn said and shuddered at the thought.

I laughed out loud.

I ran towards them and they engulfed me into a hug.

"The Unholy Trinity foreva," Brittany said.

**~ Becky ~**

I was very happy for Santana, and I enjoyed seeing them hug. I thought I'd give them some privacy so I started to get up. When I was totally on my feet, Brittany pulled me into the hug.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed but wrapped my arms around Brittany and Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

3

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

After our little hug broke we all sat down in silence. We looked to each other and kind of awkwardly smiled.

Then Brittany shot up.

"Whoa, who gave her an instant shot of caffeine?" Becky asked shocked.

Both Quinn and I smiled at that comment.

Brittany didn't seem to get the joke because she excitedly asked, "So San, who are you gay for?"

"Britt, I'm gay for me," I said and then realized what I just said.

Brittany had a weird expression on her face.

I followed up with, "First that's kinda wanky. I meant that I came out for myself and my self esteem…"

"If on Monday morning, your dream girl walked up to you and said, 'Santana, I want you,' that dream girl would be…" Brittany asked.

"RachelBerry," I mumbled very quickly.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" Quinn asked.

"RachelBerry," I repeated again a little louder, but at the same speed.

"I'm sorry! I thought you said, 'Rachel Berry'?" Becky asked.

"I did," I whispered.

"RuPaul?" Becky asked.

"Yentl?" Quinn asked, smirked, and shook her head.

"A Cat Getting Its Temperature Taken?" Brittany asked.

I looked down and played with my fingers.

"Yess!" I screamed after finally getting enough courage.

All three of them looked at me in disbelief.

"Why her?" Becky asked sincerely wanting to know.

"Well, um, she different…"

"That's for sure," Quinn said and my head shot up. I stared her down. "I'm sorry, go ahead."

"She's beautiful, but she doesn't know it yet," I continued, "She's driven and she knows that she's gettin' out of here after graduation. She's beautiful…"

"I hate to point out the obvious, but you said that already," Becky pointed out.

"Yes, I know," I said and smiled in her direction.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped to her feet and then jumped up and down.

"Seriously, you guys need to cut down her caffeine intake," Becky said and rubbed her forehead in between her eyes.

Brittany caught onto what Becky meant and said, "Hey!"

The smile remained on her face as she looked at the smaller girl.

Quinn laughed and then got serious. "Ok, Santana is this just a passing thought or do you actually like Man-…Rachel?"

"I truly like Rachel," Santana said and smiled. Then I stared into the distance with a dreamy expression on my face.

"Oh boy," Quinn said and chuckled.

"So…how can we help," Becky offered and the other two smiled and looked to me.

"Yeah, San, this'll be fun!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped again.

"Um, I dunno," I started to say. "I kinda want to do most of this on my own being it's my 'first time' and all."

I looked at all of their sad expressions and then I said, "Ok, maybe you could figure out with me, when and how to tell Rachel how I feel. I want it to be special and memorable for the both us…"

Then there was silence as we all started to think.

"I got an idea?" Becky asked, but looked lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, the floor is yours," I said and smiled.

"Tell her in a note," Becky asked.

"Um, good idea, but don't actions speak louder than words?"

"Good point," she said and looked sad.

"Keep thinkin'," I encouraged.

"I got something," Quinn volunteered, "but it may work."

"Yes, Ms. Fabray," I asked.

"Why don't you sing to her? Write her a note, like Becky said and slip it into her locker. Be vague," Quinn said.

"Yeah, don't tell her who wrote the note. Just say, 'Meet me in auditorium after school today!'?" Brittany suggested.

"I don't want to frighten her," I said as I stood up and walked over to my window.

"Put a smiley face in the note," Brittany offered like it was the simplest option in the world.

"You and your smiley faces," Quinn said and smiled at Brittany.

"What? It's the best way to show your emotions especially when you're not there to physically show them," she responded with a smile.

"You're so smart," I said and hugged her.

"I know…I'm a genius!"

I then took out a piece of paper and wrote, "Dear Rachel, Please meet me in the auditorium today after school! :-)"

Then I tore it out of my notebook and folded it. I wrote her name on it. I set it aside and smiled at my three friends.

I took a few seconds to congratulate myself on that part, and then panic set in.

"Oh, crap," I yelled as I realized, "What the heck am I going to sing to her? And how?"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Becky said.

"I think I know the _perfect _song…" Quinn jumped up and ran to my laptop.

"What is it?" I asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Quinn, what's the song?" Becky asked.

Nothing.

"Q, what is it?" Brittany asked this time.

"Geez, guys, patience much?" Quinn finally said in response.

Then we saw her enter the song into Google and the search engine immediately came up with a ton of options. She clicked on the right one. She looked at it. I wanted to see it better so I basically pulled her out of the seat.

"Hey," she yelled.

"Sorry," I replied not really sorry, but she understood.

I sat down and read the lyrics.

I smiled widely when I was done reading.

"Quinn, you're awesome. This is the perfect one for her. Thank you," I yelled and threw up my arms.

"Now on the show, it was done as a duet, but you can totally pull it off," Quinn said and patted my shoulders.

"I'll see if Brad is available on Monday to play guitar," I said.

I hooked up my printer cable to my laptop and clicked print in the Internet browser.

"Perfection," I said and smiled as the piece of paper shot out of my printer. "Glad it's only Saturday. I have plenty of time to practice and memorize the lyrics."

"You're gonna do great. I'm sure," Becky said and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks to you all for accepting me and for being my friend," I said as I got up from the seat. I put the lyrics down and pulled Quinn, who pulled Brittany, who pulled Becky into another hug.

"You're welcome, San. You're the most important person to me. Sisters before misters," Brittany said. In the moment I knew that she meant it so I didn't have to worry about it.

"Britt's right," Quinn said.

"Thank you for accepting me into this little family," Becky said.

"No problem," Santana said and smiled at me while we were all in the hug.

**~ Rachel ~**

When I walked into school on Monday morning, I went straight to my locker as usual to get what I'd need for my first few classes. I opened the locker on the first shot, which usually doesn't happen often for me.

_It's going to be a good day! _I thought.

As I opened the locker door, a piece of paper fell out of it. I bent down and picked it up. I unfolded it and read what it had to say.

I blushed and looked around to see who might write me a note. Then I folded the paper again. I tucked the note into my notebook and walked to class.

I didn't know that the person who wrote the note was watching me from around the corner of the hallway. I just walked away with a huge smile on my face.

Finally the day was over! I deposited my books and picked up the ones I'd need for homework. Then I made my way to the auditorium as instructed. When I entered the large room, I saw one microphone stand in the center of the stage with a spotlight shining down on it.

"Hello?" I screamed.

Nothing.

Then I saw Santana Lopez walk out onto the stage.

She motioned, with her hand, for me to take a seat so I did.

**~ Santana ~**

"Hi, Rachel," I said into the microphone.

"Hi, Santana, how are you? What's going on?"

"I'm good…um, nervous…how are you?"

"I'm good, why are you nervous," she asked.

"Cuz I have a surprise for you. And I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm just gonna do it now, if you don't mind," I said and took big breathe.

"Go for it," she said and smiled.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy it."

Then Brad came out from behind the curtain with a stool and his guitar. He sat down, looked at me, and I motioned to him to begin to play.

I started to sing.

_There's no music, no confetti  
Crowds don't cheer, and bells don't ring  
But you'll know it, I can guarantee  
When the right one comes along_

I opened my eyes and saw her staring intently at me.

_What they're thinkin', what you're feelin,  
You no longer have to guess  
All those questions are finally put to rest  
When the right one comes along_

_Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
You think you know what you're lookin for  
Til what you're lookin for finds you_

In a cold world, it's a warm place  
Where you know that you're supposed to be  
A million moments full of sweet relief  
When the right one comes along  


I raised my arm half way up in the air and began to belt it. I found the courage and it added power to the performance.

_Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
You think you know what you're lookin' for  
Til what you're lookin' for finds you  
_

I made intense eye contact with Rachel who was sitting there with her mouth hanging open in shock. She looked so beautiful in that moment. Well she looked beautiful all the time, but you get what I mean.

_It's so easy, nothin' to it  
Though you may not believe me now  
But I promise honey you'll find out  
When the right one comes along_

All that changes is only everything  
When the right one comes along 

After the song ended she jumped to her feet and started to wildly clap and whistle for me. Brad half bowed, but before he left, I nodded my thanks and he smiled. Then he quietly left the stage and the room.

**~ Ben Jacob Israel ~**

I was walking down the hall to get to the newspaper classroom to get the next day's paper ready. I heard singing so I obviously thought it was just Rachel Berry. I enjoyed listening to her sing so I got close to the door to listen. This time, however, the voice was a different, but strong voice so it couldn't be Rachel's. I decided to open the door slightly. I was floored to see the person behind the magical voice.

"Santana Lopez is singing, but to who," I whispered to myself.

I noticed a head sticking up from a theater chair.

_Could that be? Nah…is i_t? I thought.

Once the song was over the mystery person jumped up and whistled.

"Wow!" I whispered a little louder. I immediately knew who's voice that was.

I then whipped out my camera and, with the flash off, took a few snapshots of the scene.

Then I listened like a good reporter would do.

**~ Rachel ~**

"Why did you sing that song to me?"

"Well, Rachel," she said as she descended the stairs and walked to me, "I have a major crush on you. I bet you didn't know that."

My face blushed and I said, "That's right Santana, I didn't know that. I hate to sound rude, but I thought you were straight. And dating Puck."

"No, I'm not dating that douche bag," she said and half smiled.

"Oh," I said and looked down.

She picked up my chin with a few of her fingers and had me look into her chocolate brown eyes. Then she said, in a whisper, "I'd like to take you out….If you'll allow me."

It was then that I saw the absolute truth in her eyes and that scared me.

"Um…Can I think about it?"

**~ Becky ~**

I was walking to the gym to talk with Coach Sylvester when I spotted JewFro leering into the auditorium. I remembered that today was "the" day for Santana. Getting very angry, I tiptoed up to him and stood directly on his side. He was so into eavesdropping that he didn't sense me at all.

When he finally looked away from the auditorium, he was startled and jumped back.

"Becky," he said and put his hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing," he lied.

"Are you eavesdropping on Santana," I questioned.

"No," he said quickly.

"Don't lie, Jacob, it isn't right!"

"Ok, ok, yes, I was," he said.

"Why?"

"Because our co-head Cheerios captain has just sung something to Rachel Berry or as I call her, 'Hottest Girl in School'. This is going to be epic," he said as he got excited.

"Um, no it's not, and ya know why," I said and started to get angry.

"Why?" he asked mockingly.

"Because you are going to forget this happened! Gimme your camera! I'm gonna erase the photos you took and forget…this…happened," I said as I made sure that my point was crystal clear.

Then I found the three photos and tried to delete them. I think I did, but I can never be totally sure since these digital cameras are so tiny.

"No! I promise I won't do anything," he pretended.

"Are you lying to me again, Jacob? Cuz if you are then I'll have to tell everyone how you nearly cream your pants every time Quinn Fabray is on top of the pyramid. I'll also let it slip that you have a shrine dedicated to her with inappropriate pictures and sayings on it."

He seemed to cower in fear when I said this.

"So do we have an agreement," I said.

"Yes, Jackson, we do," he said, "But why are you standing up for Santana?"

"Because I can, deal with it!"

He just smiled dumbfounded. Then he hunched his shoulders and continued his walk with his head hung down.

I started to walk away proudly and swayed my hips.

I turned around and yelled, "Don't piss me off, Israel!" then I continued to walked away.

Once I rounded the corner I got out my cell and texted Santana.

TO SANTANA: Heads up, JewFro knows something, but not a lot. I tried to stop him. Not sure if he'll listen to me. ~ Becky

**~ Santana ~**

"Yea, sure, I guess I understand," I said and hung my head.

"Santana, while I totally appreciate the sentiment and find that your performance was wonderful, I'm still a little iffy as to the motivation behind it. Is…this…um, a prank?"

"God, no, Rachel, it's not. I can assure you of that," I said.

"Oh, okay…"

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Honestly, no, I don't," she said sounded apologetic.

"Rachel, it's okay," I said as I boldly took her hands into my own. She smiled at me and then went to say something, but I interrupted her.

"What can I do? What can I say to make you believe my intentions are honorable," I asked genuinely.

"Walk with me to my car," she said. She would be late and her fathers would begin to worry if she didn't get home soon. We grabbed our stuff, which was in the front row.

"Sure, It's a start," I said. I boldly dropped her hands to put my arm on her shoulders as we walked out of the auditorium, out of the hallway, and eventually out of the school together.

"Hey, I don't know if this would matter or not, but know that I blew off cheerleading practice to sing to you today. Coach is gonna kill me, but you are worth it!"

She chuckled and smiled. My heart melted.

"That's sweet!"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"May I…um…"

"Yes, Santana," she encouraged.

"May I pursue you a little," I asked.

"Um, sure, I guess. No one has wanted to so I don't know what that'd look like," she said honestly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure either, but it's kinda exciting to me," I said and smiled.

We got to her car and she unlocked it. Then she turned around and I was standing right behind her. She twirled around, bumped into me, and almost fell. I caught her and held her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around me. I think she was shocked because I was. We stood there in each other's embrace. I desperately wanted to kiss her on her lips, but thought it might be too forward. Instead I opted for kissing her cheek. I kissed the lowest part of her cheek as close to her lips as possible. When my lips made contact with her skin, I felt the electricity.

_God, I can't wait to kiss you, Rachel! _I thought.

All of a sudden her cell phone rang.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter__…__Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

"Excuse me," she said shyly and grabbed her phone, "Hello?"

I took a moment to look around and noticed that there were only half a dozen cars still in the parking lot. I was looking around not because I was a coward…no, because I wanted people to see Rachel Berry in _my _arms. She actually was still in my arms despite the phone call. After realizing this, I let her out of my embrace. Immediately I felt cold and I longed for the next time I'd have the chance to do that.

She hung up and said, "I gotta go, Santana, but thank you for singing to me and for all that you said. I would like to get to know you too. I look forward to seeing what you do to surprise me."

"Ok, no worries. I gotta think hard about this. I may not surprise you every day, but please know you're never too far from my thoughts. Maybe I can walk you to class once in awhile…"

"But we don't have the same classes," she pointed out. She then went into her backpack, pulled out a notebook and pen, and scribbled something onto the paper. She tore it out and handed it to me. I looked down and smiled at her. She had written down her number.

"You're worth it," I said and smiled brightly at her again.

She leaned up slightly to kiss me on my cheek. She kissed me at almost the exact same area I kissed her. It might have been an inch higher, but I wasn't complaining.

"See you tomorrow," I said as she got in her car.

I slammed the door once she got in and said, "Drive carefully!"

I watched her exit the parking lot and watched as her car disappeared from sight.

Then I walked to my car. I pulled out my cell phone to put her number into it, but I found a text message from Becky.

"Oh, boy," I said as I read what she texted. I wasn't as furious as I thought I'd be. I felt calm like this was bound to happen no matter what. I felt at peace with the idea so I sent out a text.

TO QUINN: Would it be Cheerio's/social suicide if I let JewFro interview me? Gotta win Rachel, but I don't really know how. I'm up for the challenge. Thoughts/questions/concerns?

In a mere second, I got a text.

TO SANTANA: Don't do anything yet. We'll talk. On my way cuz we gotta study for the test too.

Then I replied to Becky's text and said, "Thanks for looking out for me! Fill u in later or tomorrow. ~ S"

I threw my phone back on the seat and drove home.

Second Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is called, "When the Right One Comes Along". It is sung byClare Bowen with Sam Palladio. They are from the hit television show called "Nashville".


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Defend You if You'll Defend Me?

4.

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

When I got to the card store I took out my phone to text Quinn. I believe wholeheartedly that you shouldn't text while driving. It can wait…

TO QUINN: gotta make one stop be4 I come home. If you're there go on up. Be home in ten…

I got out of the car and walked in. I headed straight for the romance/friendship cards, my phone beeped. I casually looked at it and tossed it back into my purse.

_Okay, you don't have all day to find the perfect card and gift, Gotta impress her. _ I thought.

I picked up one card and put it down. I picked up another card, read it, and then placed it back on the card stand. Then I picked up one more and I read it.

"_Your presence in my life is felt immensely and I hope that you know this. You are so worth it and so much more. I'd be honored to stand by your side…."_

The saying was in the center of a beautiful daisy so flower was yellow and the print was black, italicized, and bold.

Then I opened the card up and read:

_Today begins a new life for me. One where I am not afraid or lonely because I have you by my side. I am looking forward to the future now because you are in my present._

_With much admiration,_

Instinctively I said aloud, "This is the one!"

Then I doubted it. There's a difference between being bold and scaring her off. I hoped that I wouldn't do the latter. That would suck. Overall, I went with my gut and purchased the card. Then I went over to the trinket section and found the perfect gift. It was a star-shaped jewelry box that was engraved. The saying read:

"_You're a Star and you'll always be!"_

It was perfect for her.

I felt like a kid in a candy store because my eyes drifted to another present that would be perfect for Rachel. Among the other stuffed pigs, monkeys, and giraffes, there was a stuff teddy bear which was holding a red heart. I picked that up too.

_Give her the card and the jewelry box tomorrow and the teddy bear another day like Friday. _ I planned out in my head.

When it was my turn at the cash register, I politely asked, "Can you wrap that for me?" I pointed to the jewelry box.

"Of course, Miss, what wrapping paper would you like?"

"May I have the wrapping paper with the hearts on it please," I asked and smiled.

"Sure. Someone special?"

"Someone extraordinary!" I replied with a huge grin on my face.

**~ Rachel ~**

I sat in my car, outside of my house for a good ten minutes as I replayed and semi-analyzed what happened between me and Santana Lopez.

_She says it's not a prank. It kinda has Quinn's name all over though. But when I looked into her eyes they told me the truth. What do I believe? Her eyes or the possibility that this is a joke? Okay heart, tell me what to do. Trust her eyes, you say? I don't know._

"Oh shit," I yelled and jumped in my seat as my phone rang.

"Um, Rachel, dear, are you going to grace us with your presence or sit in your car the entire evening," my Dad, Hiram, said.

I looked up and saw both of my fathers looking at me from inside the house.

"Be right there," I said and hung up. I opened the door, got my stuff, and walked into the house.

Not even a minute after, I was asked, "What's going on with you?"

"I've had an interesting day at school," I said and shrugged.

"Oh, ok. Tell us over dinner," my Daddy, Leroy, asked.

"Do I have time to change," I asked as I ran up the stairs despite his answer.

"Five minutes," he yelled after me.

I quickly changed into comfortable clothing and emptied my bag. I had some homework to do, but nothing that was due for the next day.

I came downstairs a minute early and found both my fathers sitting at the table waiting for me. Daddy gave me some food, and Dad patted my seat.

"I'm sorry for being so late and not calling to let you know. But something _major _happened to me…" I said as I sat down.

"Are you okay?" one Dad asked nervously.

"You're not suspended or something," the other Dad asked at the exact same second.

"No, and no!" I said and smiled.

They sighed.

"Today I found a note in my locker without a signature on it. It asked me to meet the person in the auditorium after school so I did," I started and then stopped to take a bite of dinner, and then after I swallowed the food I continued, "I get to the auditorium and Santana Lopez walks out onto the stage with a guitarist…"

Both of my parents were sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

"What did she want," Dad asked.

"She sang to me," I replied with a little smile as I remembered her performance.

"What song," my Daddy asked excited.

"'When the Right One Comes Along' by Clare Bowen. She's on 'Nashville' I think," I said.

"What did her performance mean?" my Dad asked. He's always the rational one.

"Well, she said that she has a crush on me and that she wants to date me…." I said meekly.

"You sound unsure," Daddy asked.

"Yes, actually I am. I'm afraid that this has Quinn Fabray written all over it. I brought it up and Santana assured me that her feelings are real, but…"

"Well, sweetheart, you have a decision to make – trust your gut and instincts or not. We'll support and be there for you no matter what of course," Dad said.

"Ok, here's the million dollar question, do you think you could have feelings for Santana," my Daddy asked with a huge smile.

"I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, Santana is beautiful no question. This is all new and unexpected. I don't know what to feel," I started, took a sip of water, and then continued, "I told her that I am open to getting to know her."

"She asked if she could pursue me a little. I told her that I didn't know how that would look because no one has before. She told me honestly that she wasn't sure either, but she was excited. I guess I'll take this day-by-day and see what happens."

"That's a smart idea," my Dad, Hiram, commented.

"That's sweet that she's willing to work for you. Just don't go overboard. I remember when I was courting your Dad there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him," my Daddy, Leroy, reminisced.

"Oh, no, I won't let her go too crazy. I just want to know how Santana Lopez makes a woman feel special…" I said and sighed.

We conversed more during dinner and then we all cleaned up.

"I'm going to go upstairs and finish a project that's due on next Wednesday. Thanks for dinner," I said as I retreated upstairs to my room.

**~ Santana ~ **

When I got home from the store, my Mom said, "Quinn's upstairs. I've invited her to stay for dinner."

"Cool. Thanks."

I ran up the stairs and swung my door open.

"Whazzup, Q?"

"Nothing, what's going down," Quinn replied.

"I want to tell you what happened, but do you mind if we conference call this biatch?"

"No, I'll call Brittany," Quinn suggested.

"I gots Becky," I said as I called her, "Hey girl, what's up? Thanks for the text."

I put the phone on speaker and then Becky's voice filled the room.

"Okay. Hey, Britt," I yelled into Quinn's phone as Quinn held it up.

"Hola!" Brittany replied.

"Santana," Becky asked, "What do you think about JewFro snooping 'round?"

"He's what," Quinn yelled.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Quinn. I think I stopped him in his tracks. Let's just say I have information," Becky said.

"Wow…Miss Becky gots some blackmail going on," I said impressed.

"So, how'd it go?" Brittany asked from Quinn's phone.

"It went well. I didn't vomit and she enjoyed the performance. The only thing she's trying to figure out if this is a joke. She asked me if Quinn put me up to this, which I told her she didn't," I said and looked at Quinn.

"What? I may dislike her a little, but I'd never be this mean. Do you want me to say something?" Quinn offered.

"Um, for right now, no. if she still is unsure then yes," I replied.

"Ok," she replied.

"Plus after tomorrow I'm pretty sure she'll at least know that I'm for real," I said as I ruffled through the bag.

"What's happening tomorrow," Brittany yelled.

"I'm gonna give her a beautiful jewelry box. It's in the shape of a star and the saying on it says, '_You're a Star and you'll always be!'_…"

"Aww, that's pretty!" Becky said.

"Santana, I know first impressions and all, but is she worth it?" Quinn said with a weird expression on her face.

I got a little angry and said, "I think so, Quinn. I like her so back off!"

"Hold on, I'm just looking out for you," Quinn defended herself.

"Oh really," I shot back.

"Ladies…Ladies…" Becky tried to put out the flames on this fire.

"Yeah, calm down you two," Brittany tried to help.

"Ok, ok," I surrendered, "It wouldn't be worth a fight."

"You're right. Just trying to look out for you, S."

"I appreciate that. I'm gonna need your help during dinner. Gots to tell my Mom," I said.

"Ok, I got to go," Brittany said.

"Me too, my parents are holding dinner for me," Becky.

"Oh snap, Becky, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Please apologize to your parents for me," I apologized.

"No worries," she said, "Nite, all." Then she hung up.

"Peaceout," Brittany said and hung up.

Once both phones were off, Quinn said, "Santana, you know I have your best interests at heart, right? I just want to see you happy. You deserve it."

"I know Quinn and I'm sorry for flying off the handle. This is all so new to me. I don't want to mess it up. I really like her," I said honestly.

"Just be the person I know. The one who is hidden under the Cheerios exterior and you'll be great…Oh by the way…"

"What?"

"Coach Sylvester is kinda pissed, you missed practice," Quinn said.

"I know," I said.

"I hope she's worth it," Quinn said.

"Yep, she is."

"DINNER!" my Mom yelled from downstairs.

We both got up and hugged quickly before running down to the table.

Once we were all seated and the food was distributed, I took a big breathe and said, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Are you pregnant," she asked automatically. Quinn spat out the water she was swallowing and smiled.

"Oh, god no, nothing like that," I assured her.

I saw my Mom sigh. "What is it Santana?"

"Mom, I'm gay," I stated boldly.

Without any hesitation, she replied, "Pass the beans?"

Quinn was the closest to it so she did while she gave me a weird look.

"Mom, did you hear me…I'm gay," I said.

"I know," she said and looked at me.

"How did you know," I asked shocked.

"A mother knows these things," she said and then turned her head towards Quinn and said, "Welcome to the family, Quinn!"

Quinn was trying to cut a piece of chicken and when my Mom welcomed her to our family our fork went flying up in the air and landed on the floor.

She cleared her throat and said, "Oh no, Mrs. Lopez, I'm not gay!"

"Oh dear God, is Brittany gay? I know you two are close and I've noticed your 'special' relationship. I chalked it up to her being your best friend," my Mom panicked a little.

"No, no Mom, Britt's not gay. She could use a boyfriend makeover pronto," I said and Quinn smirked.

"Who's she dating," my Mom asked.

"Finn Hudson," I said.

"Jolly Green!"

Quinn and I looked at each other in amazement. My Mom noticed this and smiled.

"So who has your heart, my dear?"

"Rachel Berry," I said proudly.

"Treasure Trail?" she said.

Quinn had a piece of food in her mouth and coughed roughly. I smacked her back a few times so she wouldn't choke. When she was better she burst out in laughter. She and my Mom made eye contact with each other and chuckled some more.

"Geez, stop with the nicknames for Rachel," I yelled.

"Sorry, S!" Quinn managed to say between gasping for air.

"Yes, sorry honey," my Mom said as she gained her composure.

"Whateva!" I replied hostilely. I folded my arms against my chest.

"C'mon don't be that way," Quinn said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry, Santana, it won't happen again, I promise," Mom said.

"Okay," I said and smiled. I removed my arms from against my chest.

"So how in love are you," Mom asked.

I was shocked a little.

"Right now…I'm smitten. I want to get to know her and take her out on a date," I revealed.

"I thought you'd be more in love. It's in the Lopez DNA…"

"I'm being very cautious since this is my 'first time'," I said.

"You know what I think?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and then said, "No what do you think, Mom?"

"Go big or go home," she said.

Quinn smiled brightly.

"Really? I don't want to shame you or Dad or anything," I said honestly.

"Santana how would you shame us? You're following your heart. We're so very proud of you."

"So…I have your permission?"

"You've never needed it, but yes. Only thing is…respect her and her boundaries just like any boy would, hopefully, do for you. Get it?"

"Got it!" I said and got up from the table and threw my arms around my Mom.

We finished our meals and then Quinn and I went to study.

Quinn left a little while later and then I got into my pajamas and ready for bed. Once I snuggled into my comforter and was about to relax, I sent Rachel my first text.

TO RACHEL: I hope you have the sweetest dreams tonight. See you tomorrow. ~ S.

I then closed the lid to my phone and rested my head on my pillow. I wasn't expecting a reply, but within five minutes my phone lit up and buzzed.

TO SANTANA: good night Santana. I hope you dream great dreams. See you tomorrow.

I couldn't resist so I texted back.

TO RACHEL: I'm sure to…because I'll be dreamin' of you!

**~ Rachel ~**

I had just begun to close my eyes when I received another text from Santana.

As I read what it said, I smiled hugely and thought, _Maybe this is for real! I 'm not gonna miss the opportunity!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

5

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Becky ~**

I had been thinking about him ever since he and Karofsky decided to tease me. I knew that the incident wouldn't have gone any further because deep down inside, Puckerman liked me. Before and even now after the incident I still liked him. I wanted to ask him out so badly, but I knew that if I did out of the blue, he'd laugh in my face, which to me is the worst type of rejection.

So I called her. I totally expected to get her voicemail because it was late at night.

"Hi, Santana, it's Becky…Becky Jackson, um I'm calling to ask you a favor. I know that you have a lot going on with Rachel, but I'm hoping you could help me. I don't want to ask over the phone. I gotta go. Um, can we talk tomorrow? Good night…"

Then I turned off the phone and turned off my light and went to sleep.

The next morning while I was getting ready for school, my Mom knocked on my door.

"Come in?"

"Honey, there's a Santana Lopez downstairs and she said to hurry up or you'll be late for school. I guess you don't need me to take you," my Mom said.

"Um, guess not. Thanks Mom. Please tell her I'll be right there," I said as I hurriedly packed my bag up and checked my hair and my Cheerios uniform. Then I bolted downstairs. My Mom followed, waved hello to Santana, and went into the kitchen.

"You're on the squad too," my Dad said as I was coming down the stairs.

"Yes, sir," I heard her say.

I coughed and my Dad said, "There she is! All ready?"

"Yes. Hey Santana…Bye Mom," I yelled.

"Have a good day. See you after school," my Mom yelled back.

"Nice to meet you, Santana, drive carefully," my Dad said as we left my house.

We walked to her car, threw my stuff onto the back seat, and got it.

"So I see you got my message," I asked her and smiled.

"Yup. And by the way you don't have to fully introduce yourself every time you leave me a message, Becky. I know who you are!"

"Ok," I said.

"So how can I help you?" she asked as she pulled onto the street. She sped up a little. Not too much, though. She was keeping up with the flow of the other cars.

"I'd like you to tell Puck that I will be asking him out," I said nonchalantly.

She stopped short.

"Whoa!" I said as I flew forward a little. She did the "soccer Mom" move where she put her arm out in front of me so I wouldn't fly too far.

"Is that a good idea, Becky?" she asked me sincerely. Her face held a look of concern.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've been thinking about it…about him for so long. I know he took part in teasing me. I'm hoping if it's just me and him I could get to know him…"

"Becky…" she started to say.

"Santana, I appreciate your concern, really I do. I just…I just want to be considered 'normal' to everybody. I know I'm not. Please don't tell me I am cuz I know…"

"I wasn't going to, but do you need him to be looked at as 'normal'?" she asked and smiled.

"Please?" I asked with a doe face expression on my face.

"Ok, if I do this for you, you _have to _promise me something…"

"Anything," I said quickly.

"If he does _anything_ that is disrespectful to you, you come to me the second after it happens. I don't care if he looks at you the wrong way, you come to me, okay?" she asked as she held out her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

I said, "Ok. Pinky swear." Then we interlocked our pinkies together.

After she looked both ways first and then pulled back onto the street.

"I can't help it! I'm attracted to the bad boys!"

She laughed hysterically at my comment. "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at what you said."

"I know. That's why I said it!" I said and smiled.

We got to school and went our separate ways.

**~ Noah Puckerman ~**

I was walking down the corridor of the school with a sense of coolness about me when all of a sudden Santana Lopez grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Whoa, Santana, you want a pick of this," I said rudely.

"Eww…never in a million years, but I do need a favor."

"What?" he said more angrily now.

"When Becky Jackson sees you she's going to ask you on a date, and I want you not to be an ass about it when you turn her down," Santana demanded.

"Slow down, Chica, who said I'd shoot her down? I actually like Jackson. Always have. Been meaning to apologize to her…" I said.

"This isn't a game," Santana said angrily.

"I'm not playin'!"

"Um, okay, just try not to be an ass," she said before she left the room with a big paper bag like one you'd find in a card store.

**~ Santana ~**

I pulled out my phone and texted Becky.

TO BECKY: go for it. Good luck. Details later, pls.

**~ Rachel** ~

I was at my locker getting the books I'd need for class when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Santana standing there. She smiled at me so I smiled back at her.

I didn't realize that she was holding a present for me.

"Santana, you shouldn't have," I said genuinely.

"Yes, I should have…and I did!"

I grasped the tiny box and card from her and asked, "Do you want me to open it now?"

"I don't know…"

I gave her a weird look.

"I'm sorry. I do, but I'm afraid…"

"Of what," I asked with a small smile.

"You not liking it," she said.

I patted her shoulder and as soon as my hand made contact with her shoulder she place her opposite hand on top of my hand. We stayed like this for a few sweet seconds. Then she let go. Before she could say anything, the bell rang for the next period.

"I'll open it in class!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, please," she replied.

"What period do you have lunch?" I asked hopeful.

"Um, 6th period, you?" she asked rushed.

"7th!"

"What about after school?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't miss another practice, but do you think you'd wanna watch and then we can talk?" she asked.

"Sure! Coach isn't going to have a problem," I asked.

"No, leave that to me," she said. Then she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

**~ Finn Hudson ~**

I was coming around a corner when the scene before me made me stop dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Did Santana Lopez just kiss Rachel Berry's hand? I know there aren't a lot of people in the hallway, but still. Are Santana and Rachel a couple? Are they gay?_

Santana turned around and walked in my direction. I tried to blend in, but a person of my height has trouble with that.

_I'm gonna figure this out! _

**~ Rachel ~**

I usually sat in the front of the classroom for every class, every day, but that day I opted to sit in the back. As the teacher talked about some useless Mathematical equation, I tried to unwrap my present quietly. I got some pointed stares from the other students in the classroom, but I didn't care. I decided to open the box first and the card last.

I opened the box and pulled out the star shaped jewelry box.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself, "It's beautiful."

I gently placed it down and opened the card next. As I read it, my eyes began to water with tears. This was the most beautiful card I had ever received. It was heartwarming and touching. It simply described exactly how she felt about me.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted my Dad, Hiram.

TO DAD: Going to be late today. Not sure how long. Have dinner without me. Btw, Santana's feelings are real towards me.

I sent the text and in a few minutes I received one back.

TO RACHEL: I figured her feelings were real. Be careful and call us on your way home.

I gently put the box back into the bigger box and I tried to concentrate on the lesson.

My phone, which sat between my legs, because I didn't think it would go off again, vibrated and I jumped a little. I pulled it out and read the text.

TO RACHEL: did you open it? :-)

I smiled and thought of her.

I texted back.

TO SANTANA: I did, but my full appreciation cannot be accurately expressed through a text message unfortunately. I wish it could. C you ltr.

I placed it down, smiled, and picked it up a few seconds later.

TO RACHEL: I'm counting the seconds.

Throughout the rest of the day, I kept my eyes peeled for Santana, but I didn't see her. Then finally I found myself on the bleachers about to watch the Cheerios have their practice.

**~ Santana ~**

"Taco!" I heard Coach Sylvester yell through her megaphone. She flagged me down and motioned me to come to where she was standing.

I ran over and asked, "Yeah, Coach?"

"Is there any reason why Rachel Berry is sittin' on the bleachers," she asked.

I looked at the bleachers and saw Rachel sitting there and watching. I waved.

She waved back.

"We're friends and I asked her to come," I replied. It was true, we were friends, but I didn't dare tell Coach any more.

"Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem," she imitated me. "Yes! It's a problem."

I started to get angry when Becky walked over.

"I like having Rachel here, Coach. It gives us an audience to practice in front of," Becky said and smiled that sweet smile up in Coach's direction.

"Well," Coach thought and said, "You're right, Jackson. She can stay only for this one practice!"

Becky smiled again and walked away.

Before I walked away, Coach grabbed my arm and whispered, "Just because I let it slide for Becky doesn't mean that I am supportive of it or your _friendship_…"

Then she walked away.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath, put on a winning smile, and then walked away.

**~ Finn Hudson ~**

I was at football practice on the same field as Santana and I noticed Rachel sitting in the bleachers.

_Why is she here? This doesn't interest her! There's something going on._

"Hudson!" someone yelled too late.

"Wha-?" I started to say before I got hit with a football.

**~ Rachel ~ **

After the grueling two-hour practice, Coach Sylvester dismissed the Cheerios. Santana and I walked to the locker room, but she asked, "Could you hang out here for a few minutes? I just want to freshen up and then I'm all yours."

"Sure, I'll be sitting on that bench," I said as I pointed.

She ran inside while I walked to the bench and sat down. I didn't pull out homework or a book. Instead I thought. I thought about Santana, I thought about Santana and me, I thought about the future and what it held. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Santana yell my name. She sat next to me and put her hand on my thigh. That was when I jumped a little and looked startled.

She chuckled a little and said, "Wow! Where were you cuz you certainly weren't here?"

"I was thinking…."

"About what?" she asked.

"Honestly," I said, "About you."

She smiled instantly. "Well, I like that idea a lot."

She leaned back fully on the bench and wrapped her arm around my body. I laid my head on her shoulder. This position just felt…right. I couldn't describe it any other way.

"Oh, thank you so much for my beautiful jewelry box and amazing card. I love them," I said and smiled.

"You're very welcome. There's more to come," she said.

"Santana, I wanted to talk to you about that," I said apprehensively.

"Shoot!"

"Well, um, I was 'told' not to have you go crazy," I said.

"By whom?" she asked.

"My fathers. See I told them about what happened yesterday in the auditorium and they helped me figure this out. However, the ultimate thing that solidified that your feelings for me were, are, real was your last text before I went to sleep. Who would write that if it was all a joke?"

"I see. That's great. And just so you know, I have Quinn totally ready to tell you that this isn't a joke or prank." Santana said and sighed.

"Good to know," I said as I placed my hand on her thigh.

**~ Finn ~**

I walked out of the locker and I noticed two people sitting on the bench in the distance. I walked over in their general direction and saw Santana and Rachel sitting awfully close to each other. I timidly walked slower and pulled out my cell phone. I wanted to videotape this interaction on my phone because it, I thought, would give me the definite answer I wanted.

I moved a little closer and pressed play.

**~ Santana ~**

"Guess what I did last night after going to the card store!" I said and smiled.

"Um, thought of me," she joked.

"I always think of you, baby!" I replied honestly.

"Aw," I turned my head and smiled at her. Then I asked, "Okay what did you do?"

"I came out to my Mom," I said proudly.

"Came out, like, told your Mom you're gay?"

"Yup, I did," I looked down a little and kissed the top of her head.

"Santana, while I applaud you for your bravery the obvious question is, did you do that for me?" she asked me a little nervously.

"Rachel, I did it in part for you…"

She started to interject.

"If you'll allow me the chance to finish I'll elaborate," I said to cut her off. She remained silent.

"I did it in part for you and in part for myself. Mostly for myself. I had Quinn there for support, but it turned out it was not needed. My Mom knew," I said happily.

"Bravo!" she said and clapped her hands. After the applause she got quiet, but then said, "Santana, what happens if we don't work out?"

**~ Finn ~**

I was shocked that I was listening to this type of a very private conversation.

_You should go! _My inner voice told me.

_Who listens to their inner voice these days?_

So I stayed.

**~ Santana ~**

"Well for right now we are enjoying each other's company. I want to learn everything about you."

And I want to learn everything about you too," Rachel agreed.

"So for right now, that's where we are. I am totally into you, Rachel," I said honestly, "But if you don't want this and what we could build and have in the future, you gots to tell me right now!"

Rachel was silent for a few minutes.

"Rachel, did you fall asleep," I asked after the first minute and a half.

"No, no, before I decide to embark a new experience, like this one, I take some time to fully be aware of all of the consequences and things…"

"I understand. There's no set timeline here. No outline, no diagram, nothing like that," I said with clarity.

"Oh, I know that," she said and smiled.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm putting you on the spot or anything, but what do you say? Be my girlfriend?" I asked hopeful.

She picked her head up and looked at me…really looked at me.

"Yes," she said and looked deeply into my eyes.

I wanted so bad to kiss her on her lips, again, but I opted for her cheek.

"I decided not to get my mack on right now with you because we're not ready to," I said as I looked at her again.

"Agreed," she said and smiled that beautiful smile.

"But, when we are…Hold on tight!" I said and chuckled.

**~ Finn **~

_Oh my God! I just hit the mother load. I'm gonna be king of McKinley! I gotta go before they see me._

I ran all the way to my car and saw Brittany waiting for me.

"Finn, where were you," she asked impatiently.

"Nowhere," I replied hastily.

"Oh, okay, take me home please," she asked and got into my car.

Before I got in I e-mailed the video to myself with the note to edit it a little.

**~ Rachel **~

Santana and I stayed on the bench until the sun began to set. We discussed almost everything there was to know about each other. And we got into some deep and intimate discussions. The conversation flowed superbly and there was a lot of laughter too.

As we were walking back to our separate cars, I whined, "I don't want to leave you right now!"

"I know, baby, I know. I feel the same way. Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" I said and smiled up at her.

"Write me a letter," she said.

"You really want me to," I asked surprised.

"Yes, that's why I asked," she said and smiled at me.

"Ok, I will," I said as I opened the door to my car. I kissed her cheek and then I got in. She closed the door once I was settled. Then she tapped on my window as I put my key in the ignition. I looked up at her and she blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and smack it on my cheek. She laughed and I chuckled.

Then I drove off. I texted my parents at the corner of the street as instructed.

I had dinner and did my homework. I also wrote her a letter that I knew she'd enjoy. She was on my mind a lot so I decided to text Santana before I went to sleep.

TO SANTANA: good night, my dear, sleep tightly.

I sent it.

**~ Santana ~**

I heard my phone buzz so I flipped over and grabbed it. I opened it up and found a text from Rachel.

I smiled as I read it.

I texted back.

TO RACHEL: thank you for wanting to be with me. Your saying "yes" was the best news of my entire life.

I sent it and then fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, I got up chipper and before my alarm, which never happens. I showered and got dressed into my Cheerios uniform. I wished Coach let us wear street clothes more often. I'm tired of the same uniform all the time. I was grateful to be a Cheerio, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it got old.

I grabbed a cereal bar, said, "Good-bye"" to my Mom and headed off to school.

When I got there, I saw Becky first.

"Hey, Jackson," I said excited to see her.

"Hey, Lopez," she replied.

"Did you do it yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't seen him. Maybe today," Becky said hopeful.

"Good luck and I want to know everything, k?" I said.

"Ok,' she replied and gave me the thumbs up sign.

Next, I went to my locker and got my books and then headed to homeroom.

When I got there, Brittany was there with a seat for me.

"Hey, B," I said and hugged her. No one questioned it cuz yeah it's Brittany.

We both sat down and soon our school's television station came on with the morning announcements.

"Breaking News," the pimply reporter said, "Is it for real or is this fake?"

Then the scene from yesterday began to play on screen.

"Hey, S," Brittany said, "Look up!" She pointed to the television screen.

I looked up and saw what was supposed to be a very private conversation between me and Rachel being broadcasted on screen for the entire population, both faculty and students, to see.

I grew totally angry in a matter of seconds.

"Who?" I said and spun around. I evilly looked at each person in the room and that made their whispers and smirks towards me stop for the time being.

"Who?" I asked angrily again.

"Wait," Brittany said. I didn't speak for a few seconds.

"I know that heavy breathing," she said sadly.

"Is it Finn?"

"Um…"

"Brittany, is it Finn," I demanded.

"Yes," she said and hung her head down in disappointed for her boyfriend. She thought Finn was better than this.

"He's a dead man," I yelled and started to charge for the door.

"Santana, be reasonable," our teacher tried to interject.

I stared her down. She cowered in front of me and I ran out.

"Santana," Brittany yelled after me and I slowed down my pace a little.

Quinn ran out of her homeroom and found us.

"Santana, calm down," she tried to stop me.

"I'm gonna tear his big, giant head off his head," I yelled, "Britt, where is he?"

"Quinn, get Rachel," Brittany commanded, "Now!"

Quinn jumped into action and ran to find Rachel.

"San," Brittany said to me.

"I know he's your boyfriend, but you do know he disrespected Rachel and me, right?"

"Of course," she said, "Let me handle him?"

"No! Are you serious? He's going get away with a warning and his punishment will be you withholding sex for a week…" I screamed.

"Santana, stop yelling at me," she screamed back, "And you're totally wrong," she said.

She proved her loyalty to be when she said, "He's in the last classroom on the right."

I turned and charged to the room. I swung the door open and ran in.

"Excuse me, you're –," the teacher tried to intervene.

I totally disregarded him and beyond angrily walked up to Finn.

"Hudson, how dare you?"

"Hello, Santana, how are _you_ today?" he asked snidely.

"Don't piss me off _more_!" I said angrily.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I pointed up to the TV screen in the classroom and yelled, "That!"

"Oh that. That's nothing," he said and smiled.

Nothing," I yelled at him, but it sounded like a question.

"That's right…two nothings!"

I got up close to him or as close as possible and looked down at him a little because he was sitting down.

Snixx had wanted to come out and I finally allowed her to.

"In the hallway _now!_"

"I don't have to go anywhere with you," he replied.

"Oh, really, hey, Britt, come here," I beckoned into the hallway.

"You leave her out of this," he demanded as he shot up from his chair and walked with me out into the hallway.

Once we were in the hallway, Brittany walked up to him and slapped him hard against his cheek.

"How could you, Finn? They've never done anything to you."

"I did it because I could," he replied coldly to her.

"Well, I'm doing _this _cuz _I_ can we. are. finished." Brittany stated boldly.

"No we're not," Finn said.

"Hey, Frankenteen, didn't you hear her, you're done," I said.

"Mind your own business," he said meanly, and then he turned to Brittany, "Britt, are you serious?"

"Absolutely, how could you think I'd be okay with this, Finn? She's my best friend, of course I'm gonna stick up for her," Brittany said with a sad frown towards him.

Just then Rachel and Quinn ran to join our group.

Rachel walked quickly up to Finn totally in her "Diva mode" and punched him in the stomach. "You're an asshole, Finn!"

Finn toppled over in pain and shock.

I jumped up and down. "Good hit, baby!" I said as she ran to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine now…are you okay? I'm totally angry _not_ because of me, but totally because of you and your feelings. I couldn't give a crap about who knows about me. My main concern, right now, is you," I said totally concerned.

"It was shocking, ya know, to see yourself on the screen while having a private conversation. I've expected to see myself on screen, but in a fictional, made for TV movie, type of way…definitely not in 'real life'. This changes everything," Rachel said honestly.

"Yes, Ms. Berry, indeed it does. You still wanna go on this ride with me?"

"Yes, Santana, I still do," she said and then handed me a folded letter from her pocket.

I grabbed it from her a bit happier and said, "I'll read this later, much later, after I've calmed down tremendously."

Finn was still lying on the floor, so I took my opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he screamed just as the bell rang and students and faculty began to flood the hallway.

Second Author's Note: I am sorry for the length of this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but I promised a reader that Finn would only be in one chapter and I've tried to honor that. The rest of the story needed to be told to lead up to this last scene.

Please read and review. I love hearing from my readers. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

6

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Maribel Lopez ~**

I was sitting in the living room when all of a sudden the front door was swung opened and then slammed shut hard.

"Hello?" I asked because I didn't know who was in my house. It might have been an intruder.

"Hi, Mom," Santana said in an angry tone of voice.

"Mija, what's wrong?" I said as I rushed to her.

"Finn _asshole_ Hudson did something beyond horrible to me and Rachel today during the morning announcements…"

"What did he do?" my temper started to boil. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it.

"Well, yesterday, after my practice Rachel and I sat on a bench talked about anything and everything. I told her how I came out at dinner last night and that you are so supportive of me and of us. She asked some great questions. I thought so and apparently so did Hudson because he videotaped the whole conversation on his freakin' phone. He said he did it cuz he could. He called me and Rachel 'two nothings'!" my daughter said before she broke down in sobs in my arms.

"Sshh! There, there, honey, it'll be alright…What can I do to help?"

"You're doing a lot now. I know we don't really show emotions in this family, but this really hurt me so I needed to cry so thank you," she said honestly through her tears and deep breaths.

"Santana, look at me," I demanded calmly.

She looked up and into my eyes.

"You can always come to me with these types of things, okay? I am your mother and I want you to be happy. Let's talk this through," I said as I led her to the couch. We sat down and I motioned for you to continue.

"So it was during homeroom, for the morning announcements…I'm so glad B was with me. She and Quinn tried to calm me down in the hallways. I couldn't, ya know, I was too upset…I had to find _him_," my daughter said, but when she said 'him' she said it in a voice I've never heard before. It was dripping with venom and a lot of hate. I was going to say something, but I chose not to, especially now.

"Ok," I said.

She continued, "I yelled at Brittany, which I was sorry for and will apologize to her later. I demanded to know where he was so Brittany told me…I went into the classroom and told him to come into the hallway. He, of course, refused at first, but when he saw Brittany he jolted up and followed me out of the room. Brittany slapped him and ended the relationship. She ended it, Mom, to support me and Rachel!"

"Did you think she wouldn't?"

"Yeah, I did, and I feel bad about that now. Then Quinn and Rachel appeared. Rachel ran to me and tried to comfort and calm me down. You know what," she said and looked totally into my eyes.

"No, what, mija," I answered.

"I'm not concerned about myself. Sure things are gonna be different especially with Coach Sylvester, but my main concern was Rachel! Isn't that odd?"

"No, sweetheart, it isn't odd…" I started and then said, "It's love!"

She smiled brightly. "Rachel punched Finn in the stomach and called him an asshole. Then I kicked him when he was still down on the floor right before the bell rang."

I smiled brightly. "I'm very proud of you, Santana...you didn't let Snixx come out."

"Oh, she did, but she didn't do any major damage," she said and chuckled.

Then she got serious. "Question for you."

"Hmm," I answered.

"Rachel said that 'this changes everything', what do you think she meant by that?"

"Wow, well, I think, that she knows that you're now _going out _and that everybody knows it," I started, "I think it's a good thing because now you can publicly hold her hand and show her the affection that you otherwise couldn't."

"Do you think that she'll dump me after a while," she asked meekly.

"Santana, why would you ask that?"

"Because I sometimes feel like people get tired of me after a while. They go away without notice and I'm left with all these feelings and questions."

"Oh sweetheart," I said and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry to hear you say that. And I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel that way. You are an amazing woman, Santana. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Mami…would it be okay if I took a sandwich upstairs and did homework, made some calls, and went to sleep early?" she asked.

"That's fine. You do what you need to. Just know that I'm here if you need someone," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," she said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Santana," I yelled to her.

She turned around.

"I'm very proud of you," I said confidently and smiled brightly.

"I appreciate you saying that!" she said and smiled shyly.

Then she walked away.

**~ Brittany ~**

I was in my room, tearing up all of the photos of me and Finn and crying not because we broke up, but because of what he did to Santana and Rachel. My cell phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. I picked it up anyway.

I said, "Hello?"

"Um, hi Brittany, it's Becky…Becky Jackson. I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's okay?"

"Sure Becky, what's up?"

"I feel like a horrible friend," Becky said and started to cry over the phone.

"No, no, don't cry, I've done a lot of that already!"

I heard her sniffle and she blew her nose. "I tried with everything I had to get out of my homeroom and find her, but my teacher wouldn't let me. I was pissed," Becky said, "How is she?"

"Well she's okay, I think. She doesn't care what people think about her. She's more concerned about Rachel," I said honestly.

"Are we talking about the same Santana," she asked and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, actually we are. She really likes Rachel so this change might be permanent," I said.

"Um, does she still want to be my friend?" Becky whispered into the phone.

"Of course, Becky. Santana is a very loyal person who loves her friends. Just give her a call and explained what happened…she'll understand, trust me," I said.

"Ok, thanks, Brittany, I gotta go," Becky said.

"Hey Becky," I said, "Hold onto my number and I'll hold onto yours."

"Cool…night. See you tomorrow," she said and then hung up.

_I like Becky Jackson!_

**~ Becky ~**

I got enough courage to dial Santana's number and hit send on my cell phone.

Within two rings I heard, "Hey Jackson, what's up?"

"I am so sorry," I said and started to cry again.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Was Puck a dork to you?"

"No, no, I'm not calling about him. I wanted to apologize to you…"

"For what?" Santana sounded confused.

"I tried so hard to get out of my homeroom to come find you…" I started.

"Becky, please don't worry about it…I tots get it!"

"I tried," I repeated.

"I know you did, cutie!"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm doing…ya know, I'm actually more concerned about Rachel than myself," she said.

"Wow. This is serious!" I said and smiled.

"Yea, it looks like it," she said proudly.

"Well, I got your back especially with Coach…she's putty in my hands!"

She laughed and said, "Thank you. I think I'll definitely need to do that! She's not gonna be thrilled."

"Thrilled, no…understanding and supportive or as supportive as possible, I hope so," I said.

"Me too, but we shall see," she said.

"I gotta go, San. I wanted to make sure you're okay. Again I am sorry," I said.

"Becky Jackson, don't worry about it, we're cool," she said.

"Great! Night!" I said and hung up.

**~ Santana ~**

I hung up the phone with Becky and immediately called Brittany.

"Hey San, what's up?" she said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I just wanted to say, 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you'!"

"No problem. I am sorry he did that. He's a jerk. With that one action I realized that he's not 'the one'. No one gets away with hurting my best friend," Brittany said.

"We're okay," I asked.

"Santana, we're great. Don't worry," she said.

"I wanted to call and say that then. I'm gonna call Rachel," I said.

"I love ya," Brittany said.

"Love you too, B, good night," I said and hung up.

Before I dialed Rachel, I remembered the letter that she gave to me. I dug through my book bag and found it on the bottom. I pulled it out and suddenly got so nervous.

I gently unfolded the letter and read aloud.

_My Dearest Santana,_

_In the few days that we have been getting to know each other, I have come to look at you as my protector. I truly believe that you only want to protect me! You really do care about what I think and my feelings. I truly appreciate this. _

_I love the way you asked me to be your girlfriend. I can still hear you asking me…_

"_Be my girlfriend?" you asked timidly. _

_You were so shy and sweet. _

_I enjoy seeing this side of you so much, Santana. I love your softer side and the way you care about me. This side of you is what is making me want to be with you. You make me feel beyond special! _

_Am I falling for you? Yes, I believe that I am beginning to. Hope that doesn't frighten you. I'm just being honest with you and with myself. _

_I want you to know that I'll always care about you. Who couldn't really? You're an amazing woman, Santana. I am looking forward to seeing what we can achieve together. I will stand by your side through whatever gets thrown in our way. I'll respect you and cheer you on through your successes and, I'll be there for you through your failures. _

_I can't wait for the future, for our bright future._

_I want everything that you want. _

_I didn't know who I was before you sang that sweet, sweet song to me. I can't wait to sing to you to express how I feel. In fact, I'll be working on that. So be ready! Haha!_

_Before I bring this letter to a close, I wanted to thank you for wanting to be with me. I know that it took a lot for you and please always know that I know this. I am honored that you asked me despite you know, stuff. I will never allow those things to stand in our way._

_I've always thought highly of you, Santana. _

_I hope that this journey that we're going on lasts for a very long time…maybe even for the rest of our lives._

_I want to sing to you forever!_

_Yours completely,_

_Rachel_

I folded up the letter and placed it on my bed. I felt something wet on my face and brought my hand up to wipe it away, but stopped myself.

_When had I started to cry?_

I allowed myself for the first time to fully feel my emotions. I didn't before with my Mom because I didn't know how she'd take it. Now I let the tears fall freely.

Once I had composed myself a little, I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Do you still feel the same now?"

"Well, hello to you too, hold on a second. I want to take this call in private, Dad and Daddy. I'll be right back to explain what happened…"

"Rachel, Rachel!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yes, Santana, you don't have to yell," she said and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind putting my voice on speaker so that I can talk to you fathers," I asked.

"You want to?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I replied.

"Ok, hold on," Rachel said and hit a button, "Okay, you're on speaker with my Dad, Hiram, and my Daddy, Leroy!"

"Hello, Sirs. How are you," I said as politely as possible.

"Hi, Santana," her Daddy, Leroy said invitingly.

"Santana," her Dad, Hiram, said not so invitingly. _I'll have to work on that one._

"So, I think your daughter was telling you about…our day," I started, but Rachel interrupted me.

"Um, yes, I was telling them about our afternoon yesterday and was just about to bring up this morning's incident…"

"May I?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Rachel said and then there was dead silence.

"Um, okay, so you two know about our conversation yesterday," I started.

"Yes, congratulations on coming out, Santana," Leroy said.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry," I said, "During the conversation your daughter and I were having we were being filmed…"

"Filmed?" Hiram interrupted.

"Yes, sir. Finn Hudson," I said with malice in my voice, "was filming our conversation with his phone. I'm surprised the idiot knew how to use it!"

I said chuckled roughly.

"Didn't you see him," Leroy cut in.

"Honestly, sir, I was totally in the moment and was concentrating on everything that Rachel was telling me and what I was sharing with her. I didn't see him or even think to look around us. When I'm in your daughter's presence the world fades away and it's just me and her," I said totally honestly.

Rachel was speechless for a few minutes, but then found her voice to say, "Aww, that's sweet! I didn't think to look behind us either. We were pretty much away from the practice field and the locker rooms."

"So anyway, yea, he took the video and put it on a DVD and gave it to our school's 'television studio'. When I saw what they were broadcasting I was immediately enraged and would have gone absolutely insane if it weren't for my best friend, Brittany, who identified the person behind the phone as her ex, Finn," I continued.

"Brittany dumped Finn?" Rachel asked a little surprised.

"Yeah she did."

"Good for her. So during the airing of the piece I was in my homeroom totally in shock. I didn't know what to believe. Then I spotted Quinn Fabray. She motioned to me to come into the hallway so I did. She informed me that she had _nothing_ to do this incident and told me that she should take me to Santana before she went totally nuts," Rachel continued.

"When I saw Rachel coming around the corner I relaxed a little. I still wanted to beat the snot out of Hudson and I still do, but seeing her come around the corner and watching what she did to him made me so proud and satisfied."

"What did you do, honey," Hiram asked as he demeanor was changing as the conversation progressed.

"I punched him in the stomach and called him an asshole," she said matter of fact.

"That's my girl," Leroy said.

"Girls, I don't necessarily condone violence of any nature, I believe…he had it comin' so good job," Hiram said.

I laughed. "That's pretty much the entire incident. It's important for you two to know that I wasn't concerned for my well being. I could care less about what people will think of me. I was more concerned with Rachel's well being, her reputation, and the possibility of her disappointing you both. I also don't want to be the reason she is subjected to more slushy attacks. Now that _everyone_ knows that we are a couple I don't foresee that occurring, but one never knows."

"Santana, if that's my destiny, I'll take one slushy attack after another because I am very proud of you," Rachel said honestly.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

"Santana, Rachel, we both are very proud of the way in which you handled this pickle. We will support you in whatever actions you decide to take against Mr. Hudson and if you feel it's appropriate we can intervene on your behalf," Hiram said.

"Well, while I appreciate the offer, I think, if it's alright with Rachel, we'll see how things play out tomorrow. I don't plan on bumping into Finn unless it's necessary. And when Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste find out I'm sure that there'll be consequences on their end for him," I said.

"I agree with Santana," Rachel said, "We'll figure this out together as a couple, but we'll keep your generous offer in the back of our heads."

"Ok, we are going to leave you two alone to chat. Santana, it was a pleasure to talk to you, even though it was because of this incident. Hey, why doesn't Rachel invite you over tomorrow evening for dinner," Leroy asked.

"Um, Daddy, we still haven't had our first, official date, but we'll have her over soon," his daughter told him.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, it was very nice to speak to you both. I hope to meet you really soon!"

"Santana, it's Hiram and Leroy," Hiram said and chuckled.

"Ok, thank you Hiram," I said.

I heard them walk away from the conversation and Rachel took me off of speaker.

"Hold on, I'm going to my room," she said.

Once she closed her door, she exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

I laughed hysterically.

"How did I do using my 'parental speaking voice'?" I asked and cackled.

"Very good…It kinda turned me on a little," she said and laughed.

"Wow! Really? I'll bring it out more often then…so…"

"So," she repeated.

"Do you still mean everything you wrote? Considering today and all," I asked.

"Santana, yes, I do. What we went through doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. If anything it makes the feelings stronger," Rachel said confidently.

"You still want to be with me," I asked timidly and shyly.

"More than you'll ever know," she replied.

I sighed happily.

Second Author's Note: I know I've posted a lot this past week. It flew out of me. I'll be on vacation for a few days so I wanted to leave some good chapters, I think, for you. Please read and review. I love them, good or bad. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

7

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Becky ~**

The first time I saw him the next day, I walked up behind him and reached up to tap him on his shoulder.

"Hmm," I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He coolly turned around and looked down. "Hey Jackson!"

"Hi…hi…Puck! Can I talk to you?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, I'll walk you to your next one," he said as he began to walk. I quickly caught up with him because I was shocked that he wanted to walk with me in the hallway at school.

"What's on your mind?"

"I, um, I, um….wanted to ask you out," I said as I suddenly lost my courage.

"You want to go out with me even though I picked on you," he asked.

"Yes, I do. I know that we respect each other so I knew that you'd stop it at some point if Santana hadn't," I said and smiled up at him.

"Yes, Jackson, I would have. I am sorry," he said sincerely.

"No worries, Puckerman," I said and patted him on the back.

"So, you still wanna go out with the Puck-ster?" he asked cockily.

"Yes, I do," I said and totally expected his bravado since we were in public at school.

"I'd like to, but on one condition," he started.

"Santana's gay, Puck," I guessed.

He laughed out loud. "Oh, Jackson, you kill me. That's not it…"

"What then?"

"You call me Noah. Not Puck, not Puckerman, or anything else they happen to call me…Just Noah, do ya think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Noah, I can!"

"Then I'll see you on Friday night around 7. I'm looking forward to it," he said and jogged away.

I froze where I stood. _Did Puck…Noah just accept my date? Holy geez…_

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Santana

**~ Santana ~**

Rachel and I walked hand-in-hand to most of her classes. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't subjected to anything cruel. The stares we received were not shocked stares. They were almost pity stares like the students and faculty felt horrible that Hudson did that to us. Always the star, Rachel smiled brightly and occasionally kissed my hand, which I didn't mind at all.

"Oh, my phone buzzed," I said as I pulled out my cell, "Oh my God, Becky and Puck are going out on Friday! He wants her to call him Noah."

"Really? Oh, I never asked, but I heard that you rescued her from Karofsky and him, is that right?"

"I don't know if I rescued her, but yeah I helped her out in that situation. Ever since she's become a great friend…first person I came out to. She called me last night to apologize for not getting out of her homeroom yesterday when stuff went down."

"Aww, that's sweet. I'll have to thank her," Rachel said.

"Yes, she's really interested in helping us," I added.

"Hmm, thanks for the info," she said, stopped and kissed me on the cheek, "You're my hero!"

"I can't wait to kiss your lips," I whispered to her as I stopped walking and pulled her close to me.

She blushed so much and then said, "When we go out that _might _happen!"

"When are we going out," I whined.

"What about Saturday," she asked.

I jumped up and down and said, "Yess!"

"Ok, let me plan it?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

Then she said, "Thanks for walking me to class. I see Becky's in there so I'm going to sit next to her. See you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said and kissed her forehead. I heard her sigh happily.

Then I watched her walk into the classroom and ask Becky if she could sit there.

**~ Rachel ~**

"Hey, Becky," I said as she looked up at me, "May I join you?"

"Sure Rachel, park it," she said and pointed to the seat.

"Thank you," I said and then added, "Mazel on getting a date with Puck! Santana told me. You excited?"

"More nervous than anything, but Santana said to tell her if he turns into a pig."

"I fully advocate that statement," I said and smiled, "Good luck!"

"Oh, good, glad you approve!" she said and smiled.

"Hey, Becky…"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'd totally understand if you're unable to, but would you like to assist me with planning the _perfect _date for me and Santana to venture out on?"

"Geez, you use a lot of words," she said.

I sat there and blinked my eyes at her while I waited for a response. I was totally oblivious to her jab at me.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help," she said, "Hold on a sec?"

**~ Becky ~**

I pulled out my cell phone. I had excitedly texted my Mom to tell her about my plans on Friday night.

TO BECKY: Dad and I talked and we don't think it's a good idea.

I got upset and Rachel noticed. "What's wrong Becky?"

"My Mom and Dad said I can't go out with Puck!" I said sadly.

Instantly Rachel pulled me up and into the hallway. Seeing that it was still crowded she pulled me into the first girls' bathroom she saw.

"I'm sorry," she said as she bent forward to look me straight in the eyes. Then she got excited. "I think I have a solution to your little predicament. Would your parents permit you to go out with him if we went out on a double date? You and him. Me and Santana."

"I don't know, I'll ask," I said as texted my Mom.

While I did that Rachel texted Santana.

**~ Rachel ~**

TO SANTANA: I miss you already. You have no idea. Listen, Becky's in a pickle. Her parents aren't allowing her to go out with Puck just the two of them. I suggested doubling. And we'd still have our more romantic date the following night. Is this agreeable with you?

"Ok, I just texted Santana. Give her a sec-!"

TO RACHEL: Of course, that's brilliant. Becky really wanted this to happen. You're a great person, you know that? That's why I adore you! I'll find Puck. P.S. I miss you more.

"Santana's in! She'll talk to Puck!"

**~ Becky ~**

"My parents said, 'yes'!" I said and jumped up and down. "Thank you very much, Rachel," I said and hugged her tightly.

"Aww, you're very welcome Becky. You helped my girl out a lot so it's the least I could do," she said and hugged me back.

"What do you say we get outta here," I asked.

"I am all for that," she said.

"It smells kinda funky in here!"

"Agreed," Rachel said as pinched her nose.

We both walked quickly out of the bathroom and back to class.

"We'll talk about your date in study hall?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she said and smiled.

**~ Santana ~**

The rest of the week flew by and suddenly it was Friday. I told Puck to meet me and Rachel at my house and we'd go pick up Becky.

My doorbell rang and since my Mom wasn't home Rachel answered it. She opened it to reveal Puck standing there. He was in a button up, short sleeve shirt with a red tie attached to it. He also wore his usual jeans and sneakers. But the cutest and most visible thing was his hairstyle. He had ditched the Mohawk and had combed his hair normally. He held a red rose in his hands.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled when she saw Puck.

"What's wrong," I asked as I ran to the door. I was looking at her so when she motioned with her head toward Puck I jumped into the air.

"Puckerman," I asked shocked and then chuckled.

"Hi, Lopez, try not to smile a lot. I'm doing this for Jackson. I know I was a tool to her and I want to make up for that," he said sincerely.

"Maybe you are a good guy after all, Noah," Rachel said and invited him inside.

We finished getting dressed and we all piled into my car. I drove them to Becky's house. Just as I was about to honk the horn, Puck yelled, "No!"

He got out of the car and walked up to her doorstep.

**~ Puck ~**

I nervously rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds.

The door opened and her father was standing there with a grin on his face. "Noah?"

"Yes, hello, sir, how are you this evening?" I said and extended my hand.

"I'm well, come in," Mr. Jackson invited. Mrs. Jackson walked up to the group.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson, nice to meet you," I said and extended my hand again.

"Hi, Noah," Becky said as she walked down the stairs.

My face lit up with excitement. "You look pretty," I said and smiled. I extended my hand to guide her down the last few steps and then handed her the rose.

"Thank you…What did you do to your hair?" she asked and smiled.

"I brushed it," I said and winked, "You ready? Santana and Rachel are in the car."

"Two girls?" her Mom asked quietly to herself, but I heard her. I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, let's go," Becky said as she accepted my arm to walk out of her house.

We were halfway down the walkway when I realized something. I turned around quickly and asked, "Oh, Mr. Jackson, does Becky have a curfew?"

He smiled and said, "Midnight. Have fun all of you!" Then he waved.

"Midnight? Really, hon," I heard Mrs. Jackson question.

"What? He seems nice," her husband replied.

I chuckled.

Then he closed the door.

I walked Becky to Santana's car and opened the car door for her.

**~ Becky ~**

"Hello, ladies," I said as I climbed into the backseat with Noah on the other side.

"Where are we off to," Rachel asked.

"Well, I've made reservations…" Noah started.

"Where?" Santana yelled excited.

"Where do you think, Lopez!" Noah quipped.

Santana didn't answer. She revved her car and sped off.

Five minutes later, we arrived at Breadstix.

We got out of the car and as Rachel walked to Santana, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it as they walked into the restaurant.

_Should I try? Be courageous, Jackson._

I walked as close to Noah as possible and gently slipped my hand into his. He looked down, but didn't say anything. I took a huge sigh of relief. He looked at me and smiled. We continued to walk behind Santana and Rachel.

"Hi, welcome to Breadstix. Table for four?" the hostess asked.

"Actually table for two separately," Noah said, "You don't really think I'm payin' for all of your meals, do you?"

"Crap!" Santana yelled. Rachel looked and poked her.

"Enjoy your dinner, you two," Rachel said as the hostess escorted them to their table.

Then Noah and I were seated. Before I sat down, he pulled out my chair for me.

We realized we were sitting next to Santana and Rachel. I noticed Santana's smirk as she saw what he did. I smiled at her.

We looked at the menu and he said, "Order whatever you want, Becky!"

"You're gonna regret that," I joked and he laughed.

I figured out what I wanted as the waiter came to our table.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Becky," Noah insisted.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli and may I have a meatball," I asked.

"Um, the meatball doesn't come with the dish, but…" the waiter said, but was interrupted.

"If the lady wants a meatball, give her a meatball," Noah championed for me.

"Very good, sir. And for you?" he asked.

"Actually that sounds good, I'll have the same," Noah said as he handed the waiter his menu, "One more thing, keep those breadsticks coming!"

Santana laughed heartily at our interaction.

"Hey, Lopez, concentrate on the hot brunette you have sittin' across from you," Noah egged her on, "And I'll get to know the _pretty_ blonde sittin' in front of me!"

The way he said that made me believe he meant it.

"Do you believe that," I asked as our breadsticks arrived.

He dove into them and gnawed at one before he answered, "I don't accept dates from 'uglies', ya know. You're cute and pretty and kinda adorable."

I looked at him shocked.

"What? Is this news to you," he asked.

"Um, duh," I said and chuckled, "When a person has Down syndrome, you don't feel pretty. I don't feel pretty partly because of what I see in the mirror…"

"Well, maybe I'll get you a new mirror, Becky," he said honestly.

"Noah, what are you doing?" I asked suddenly, "Why did you accept this date?"

"Honestly," he asked.

I nodded.

"For a few reasons…first off, I want to get to know you. Then, I am sorry for bullying you. You didn't deserve that. And…"

"Do you feel sorry for me," I asked.

"I did at first, but now I know you have huge ones that has changed," he said and laughed out loud.

"I try to act like I do, but deep down inside, I'm afraid," I said honestly.

"You know what, Becky? Everybody's afraid at one point or another. Look over at Santana and Rachel who are holding hands," he said and paused in a perverted trance.

"Get a room!" I yelled over at them.

Noah laughed uncontrollably.

Santana said, "Hey!" and smiled. She immediately went back to holding Rachel's hands.

"Anyway I'm glad that Puck's still here," I said and smiled.

"Yeah, well, like I was sayin'. You know firsthand that it took Santana to be comfortable with herself first in order to get Berry, right?"

"Yes, I do," I said and smiled.

"And you were afraid to ask me out, right?"

I nodded.

"See we all are afraid of something, but we try not to let that stop us from going after what we want," he said and smiled.

"Puckerman," I asked shocked. I didn't know what to think.

"Yes, Jackson, it's me! Look…I'm here cuz I wanna be here with you hangin' out, eatin' breadsticks," he said as he held his up and I held mine up. We banged them together like we were toasting.

"Ok, Noah, treat this like any other date you'd go on," I said.

"You want me to basically ignore you and then try to get into your pants after making you pay for the meal," he asked and scratched his head.

"Um, okay, maybe not. Ah, I know. Treat me like any other girl," I said satisfied.

"Um, I already do. I treat you like any other girl…that I like," he said and looked at me.

We made eye contact and both smiled.

"You like me?"

"Of course, I do," he smiled widely with a mouth full of breadstick.

"Haha. You're still a pig," I said and smiled.

"Oink, oink, babe!" he said and laughed which in turn made me laugh.

After that we continued the conversation easily. We had many things in common. When we had desert and the bill came he swooped in and grabbed.

"Let's split it?" I suggested.

"A pretty lady doesn't pay for her meal," he said and winked at me. He took out some bills and gave our waiter a generous tip.

"Thank you, Noah!"

"You are very welcome, Becky," he said and smiled at me.

We got up from the table and we walked over to Santana and Rachel.

Santana looked up at me and asked, "Do you have a nice time?"

"I did!" I answered and smiled.

"That's great," Rachel said and smiled.

Pretty soon we were heading out of Breadstix and to Santana's car. Noah opened the door for me again and I smiled. While Santana drove us back to my house, Noah reached for my hand to hold. I gasped, but smiled at him. He just winked.

When we arrived at my house, I said, "Good luck tomorrow, Rachel!"

"Thank you, Becky," she said and winked at me. Santana looked at our interaction with a strange face, but didn't say anything.

Noah had come around to my side of the car and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and he helped me out.

As we were walking up my walkway, I said, "Thanks for taking a chance on me!"

He stopped so I stopped walking. I looked up at him and he looked at me.

Then he said, "I should be saying that!"

"I've wanted to ask you out for a long time, Noah. I'm glad I finally did," I said and smiled.

We had begun walking up to my house. When we got to the front porch, I put my key in the keyhole and let it hang there.

"Hey, Becky," Noah said as we kept our eyesight on each other.

"Yeah, Noah?"

"I'm glad you asked me," he said as he bent forward and kissed me on the cheek.

_God he smells good!_

"Um, I'll see you 'round," I asked nervously.

"Definitely," he said as he started to walk away.

I watched him walk for a few seconds and then I entered my house.

I closed the door quietly. Then I leaned against it and gently rubbed my cheek where he had kissed me.

"Wow!" I whispered.

Then I went upstairs to my room and pretty much went to sleep.

Second Author's Note: I am so very sorry this took me so long to put up for you. I hope you haven't lost interest in this story because I haven't. I just had some stuff on my mind.

I am terribly sadden and shocked by the passing of Mr. Monteith. I thought it was a joke that people sometimes play on the Internet, but sadly it isn't. I've decided not to change Finn's part in this story. I hope that doesn't make me a "bad" person. Even though I didn't really "understand" the character of Finn Hudson, my thoughts and prayers go out to his family, Ms. Michele, and the entire GLEE community. May he rest in peace with the knowledge that he brought happiness to those who he loved and to those who loved him.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Santana and Rachel's date is the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

8

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Rachel ~**

"Hey Rachel are you nervous?" any one in the world could have asked me. I was very nervous, not because I was going out with Santana, a girl. I wanted her to fully enjoy her first experience with me.

Becky and I planned out the whole date and I created a PowerPoint presentation about it because I enjoy them and I understood things better after making a presentation.

I got up on Saturday morning with a smile splattered across my face. I worked out vigorously on my Stairmaster. I felt wonderful after. I then showered. When I got out of the shower, I thought it was an acceptable time to text Santana.

TO SANTANA: Good morning. Hope u're excited for tonight. I am. B ready for 5pm. I'll pick u up. ~ R.

Then I sent it.

Within a minute she replied.

TO RACHEL: I can't wait. Where are we going? ;-)

I replied, "It's a surprise" In the text.

TO RACHEL: what should I wear?

I thought about it and then texted, "Something comfortable, but _Santana _sexy! ;-)

I chuckled to myself.

Then I got dressed, told my fathers that I was going out to the florist and would be back in a little while.

I heard an "Aww" from both of them as I closed the door. It made me smile.

I drove off to "Romance's Flowers" and happily entered the florist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Chrissy asked.

"I would like to order a bouquet of tiger lilies, if I may?" I asked politely.

"Tiger lilies, huh," the florist asked with a smile.

"Yes, please, is that a problem," I asked nervously.

"Oh, no, I was just curious since we don't get too many orders for those. Is the person unique?" the florist asked with a smile.

"Beyond…" I answered honestly.

"Great, is ten minutes okay?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes, I'll be back, thank you," I replied and then left the store.

I waited in my car and turned up the radio. Then I realized.

_There's no song part of the date. Darn it!_

Then as if the Gods were listening the perfect song came on the radio that expressed my true feelings for Santana. I Googled the lyrics to the song on my phone and e-mailed them to myself.

_Practice later!_

Then I walked back to the florist and I was amazed at the huge arrangement that Chrissy had created.

"Wow! These are beautiful! Thank you so much," I said bewildered.

'You're very welcome. I also threw in some red and pink roses," the florist said, "So it's $40…"

"That's it?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," she said through her smile.

I paid for the purchase.

"I'll definitely be back. Thank you. I'll tell my friends," I said and smiled widely.

"Thank you!" she said and waved.

I gently and kind of awkwardly carried out the bouquet and placed it gently in the backseat. I drove home cautiously. When I arrived home, I gingerly got them out of the car. I even rang the doorbell so I wouldn't hurt them. My Dad opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Rachel, those are gorgeous," Hiram said, "Hey, Leroy!"

My Daddy ran up and dramatically put this hand on his forehead. "Wow!"

"And they were very cheap too," I said and smiled.

"That's our girl!" Hiram exclaimed happily.

With a smile and a wave, I put Santana's flowers in the refrigerator for the couple hours I'd be home and then went upstairs to pick out my outfit.

I threw the clothe hangers across rod in frustration.

_Why does most of my clothing have animals on them? _I thought.

About to give up, I finally found the perfect outfit. It was risky, but not too much. I picked out a spaghetti strap, sun dress with little yellow suns spread across the fabric. It fell right above my knee. The top part of the dress was a V-neck, but it didn't reveal too much.

Before I changed my clothes, I enjoyed another shower. I had a cooler one to awaken my senses and be fully in the moment. While in there, I thought about Santana and everything I wanted to share with her.

Before I knew it I looked down at my fingertips and found that they looked pruney so I got out of the shower. I dried off and put my bathrobe on. I applied my makeup, lightly. I added some perfume and picked out a pretty star necklace from the jewelry box she had gotten for me.

I walked to my bed where I had laid out my outfit and got dressed. It was now 4:15 in the afternoon.

_Ugh forty-five minutes left!_

I got dressed and headed downstairs with my purse and car keys. My cell phone was already in my purse.

As I walked down the stairs, both of my fathers looked up at me and smiled.

"Princess, you look so pretty," my Dad said and smiled brightly.

"Gorgeous," Daddy added, "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," I said as I follow them into our living room.

"So you're going to pick her up?" Dad asked to start the conversation.

"Yes, in less than a half hour," I said as I looked at my watch and began to get excited.

"Ok, we both expect you to be responsible…but have a great time," Dad sweetly demanded.

"When have I not been?" I asked with a smile.

"True, very true…We've talked about it and have decided not to give you a curfew tonight…" Daddy said.

"This is wonderful. Now we don't have to worry about time restraints as we get to know each other better. Thank you," I said genuinely.

I then got up and hugged them both.

I didn't want to chance being late, so I grabbed her flowers from the refrigerator and bolted past my parents and out the door.

Before I closed the door to the house with an excited bang, I heard my Daddy said, "Ah! Young love!" I'm sure he smiled.

**~ Maribel Lopez ~**

At precisely, 4:59pm, my doorbell rang.

"Ma, I'm not ready, get the door!"

"Yes, ma'am…I'm on it," I yelled back upstairs and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and opened the door.

As I opened it I saw a huge bouquet of flowers, but I didn't see the girl behind them.

"Uh, hello?" I asked.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Lopez, it's Rachel…Rachel Berry behind these flowers!"

"Oh, hello, dear," I said joyfully. "Come on in."

Rachel started to enter my house and almost tripped.

"Oh, watch your step." I apologized.

"Yes, thank you. May I put these down so I can formally introduce myself?" Rachel said shyly.

"Of course, put them over here," I said as I walked to the little table we have, "Follow my voice…To your right, more, okay. Start to put them down. Do you feel the table?"

Rachel felt the table and put the flowers down. When she stood back upright, she said, "Whew! Thank you for your assistance. It's very nice to meet you!" She extended her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said and shook her hand. Then I guided her to our living room. "Please have a seat. San's just finishing getting ready. She should be done shortly."

We sat in silence for a few seconds. Rachel looked around and said, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you very much. I like it!" I said and smiled.

She softly chuckled.

"So I heard about your incident with Hudson," I said and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that. Well that's all behind me, anyways. I owe him," Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because of what he did, he actually brought Santana and me a bit closer, if you can believe that!"

"Actually I can-." I started to say, but then my daughter was coming down the stairs. Rachel shot up and ran to the bouquet of flowers. She grabbed them just in time for Santana to turn the little corner into the living room.

"Rachel, these are magnificent," she gasped and smiled.

Rachel awkwardly tried to hand them over. She ended up pretty much throwing them at my daughter. Santana caught them and didn't seem to mind.

"Hmm," Santana said as she sniffed the bouquet.

She turned to me and said, "Mom, would you please put these in some water for me and place them on my windowsill?"

"Absolutely, honey. You two have a great time. Come home when you're ready, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, sure," Santana replied.

"Thank you for chatting with me, Mrs. Lopez. Hope to see you again real soon!" Rachel said with a smile.

"I look forward to that also. Good night girls," I said as they left the house.

**~ Santana ~**

As soon as I closed the door, I pulled Rachel in for a tight hug.

"Thank you for my flowers. They are beautiful. You look gorgeous," I whispered into her ear.

"You look amazing," she whispered back.

I was wearing a red, above the knee skirt with a black, tight, V-neck, Latin shirt. My hair was half up and half down.

Once the hug ended she grabbed my hand and gently guided me to her car.

"Here we go," she said and let go of my hand. She opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got into her car. She hurried around to her side.

Once she was seated inside, she turned to look at me so I asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, first, I'd like to take you to the park to walk around, sound okay?" she said shyly.

"Rachel, _whatever _you want to do is totes okay with me," she said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

She had a sheepish smile on her face and she drove off to the park.

**~ Rachel ~**

When we got to the park and I had pulled into a parking space, she went to open her door, but I yelled, "Don't!"

She raised her hands up into the air.

I got out of the car, went on her side, and opened her door for her. I extended my hand to her and she grabbed it. I shut the door and locked it.

Then we walked hand in hand around the lake that was in the middle of the park.

As we walked we shared a comfortable silence.

Then I timidly asked, "Do you wanna…"

"Do I wanna what, Rachel," she asked with excitement in my voice.

"Play sort of a game?"

"Haha! That wasn't what I thought you were going to ask, but yeah sure," she replied with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, may I go first," I asked and she motioned me with her other hand to go ahead.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" she asked with a small smile.

"Why did you choose me? You could have had any girl in school, practically. Even if they had a boyfriend. So why me?"

I saw her take a deep breath. I knew she really wanted to think about her answer.

She said, "First, you're gorgeous, but I don't think you know it or if you do you don't show it off to impress others…um, you're very goal oriented. When you say that you are going to leave Ohio after graduation and achieve great things, I have no doubts that you will. Rachel, you're just the whole package so that I why I chose you. _I_ didn't choose you…my heart did. It was the best choice it has _ever_ made!"

I had stopped walking so she got nervous. "Was that too much to say?"

"No, Santana, you were being honest, and I so appreciate it," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she said into my ear.

I saw her blush, but then she said, "Ok, my turn…If you could name the one attribute that you look for in a person you want to date what would it be?"

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly because I was still recovering from her answer.

"What characteristics do you want me to have," she simplified her question.

"I want you to be honest, loving, compassionate, and able to take my crap, and just stay around even when things get hard…" I said and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I stay around? Are you afraid that I'd leave you?" she asked concerned. She found a park bench and led me over to it.

As we sat down, I continued, "I've had experiences where people have just gone away without any warning or excuses. It left me feeling unwanted…"

"Who did that?" she asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Santana, calm down, it's okay now," I said to calm her down. I smiled at her reaction. She wanted to protect me from anything bad.

"No, Rachel, who was so stupid to leave you…" she insisted.

"My Mom," I said sadly.

"I don't follow," she asked and looked confused.

"Well, my Dads hired a surrogate to have me. Once I was born she gave me to them. I found her and she doesn't want me, like at all. That one hurt the most and I believe she's the reason that I am the way that I am sometimes. I think about mother/daughter relationships and what I am missing out on. Don't get me wrong, I love my fathers to death and am so happy that we are a family, but I sometimes wonder…"

She took my hands into her own and our eyes connected. She looked deep into mine as she said, "Rachel, I know that I'm not her, but you now have a home…" She let go of one of my hands to pat her heart. Then she grabbed my hand again.

"Thank you, Santana!"

"You are very welcome. I have the next question…am I your first?"'

"Um, yes, you are. You're the first of many new experiences for me. First person to tell me they have a crush one. The first person to actually do something about it. The first person that looks at _me_ like I'm the only one for them. You're the first person that I can see a future with. And you're the first person who I desperately want to kiss…" I said and then took a big breath.

She pulled me up from the bench and we just stood in silence again. She let go of my hands. She pulled me as close to her as possible. She tilted her head slightly to the left and I tilted mine to the right. As our heads moved forward we could both feel each other's deep breathes.

_Am I dreaming? Is this really going to happen?_

To prove to me that this was happening, she raised her hands and cupped my cheeks and pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever. Our lips met and moved together flawlessly. I opened my mouth a little to let out a moan and as soon as I did her tongue darted into my mouth and began to massage my tongue.

Her hands moved from my face to my upper back as she massaged my back in an up and down motion. I pulled her as close to me as I could. I couldn't get enough. I swore that I felt her heart beating in her chest.

_More, more, more! _My thoughts demanded.

I pulled her closer, if that was even possible. My tongue automatically lifted up to lightly massage the roof of her mouth.

"Rachel," she moaned in my mouth.

This is enticed me even more. Without breaking our kiss, I found the strength to get her to sit down on the bench and I straddled her lap. She moved up to the edge of the park bench for me to have better access. Once we were situated, I wrapped both of my arms around her shoulders and felt her wrapped her arms around my waist. We continued to kiss for a good ten minutes because we didn't want to know what it would feel like not to be as close as we were.

I felt my body press into her and the motion made her lean against the park bench. We continued to kiss for several more minutes before she mumbled, "Rachel…"

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. I was happy to see that they were still closed. When she opened them she saw me smiling at her.

"Um, as much as I love this and I do, more than life itself, I think we better stop before we tear each other's clothes off and go at it on a park bench," she suggested.

I got up from my seat on her lap and sat next to her in silence. She looked at me sideways and I looked at her sideways and we both started to laugh together. It was as if we were partaking in a "naughty" activity and were almost caught "red handed".

"Are you hungry, San," I asked.

"Yea, a little," she replied and her stomach gurgled as if on cue.

"Shall we go to dinner," I suggested.

"We shall," she responded.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the bench. I extended my arm out and she intertwined hers with mine. We walked to the car. Once we got to it, I opened the car door and she got in.

**~ Santana ~**

While I waited for Rachel to get into her car and take us to dinner, I thought about the kiss we just shared.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked suddenly fearing that I might have. She had just shut the door behind her.

"When?" she asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"When we kissed," I said timidly.

"Santana, no! You were patient and your kiss was very tender. I enjoyed it…a little too much cuz I'd like to do it again…"

She smiled and then ducked her head down. "If I ever hurt you, you'll let me know, right?"

"Of course, but I truly don't foresee that happening, my dear," she said as she was driving.

"Oh good, where are we going?" my head popped out and I gazed out the window.

"We going to an Italian restaurant that serves vegan food also, if that okay?" she asked.

"Of course, Rachel," I said and grabbed her free hand.

We sat there like that for the remainder of the trip. Once we got to the restaurant, I just sat in the car. She smiled and got out quickly to open my door. She extended her hand which I accepted. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Mario's. Do you have a reservation," the hostess asked.

"Yes, two for Berry," Rachel said with pride.

"Oh yes, right this way."

Rachel allowed me to go first so I did.

The restaurant was old fashioned looking with paper table clothes. The atmosphere was dark, but inviting. I noticed a little stage area with a microphone set up. There was also an area for dancing...

Once we were at our table, Rachel pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. As I sat down she pushed it in for me. Then she went to her side of the table.

"Here you go," the hostess said as she handed us menus. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you," I said.

"Santana, order anything you want," Rachel suggested with a grin.

"Are you sure? The prices are…"

"Order anything you want," she repeated.

'Hello, my name is Chris. What may I get you two to drink?" our waiter asked as he approached our table.

As I was about to order just a Diet Coke, Rachel chimed in, "May we have a bottle of sparkling cider?"

She looked at me quickly and I nodded. Then she looked at the waiter and he said, "Absolutely. Take your time with the menu, I'll be back."

"Was that okay that I ordered for both of us?" she asked nervously.

"Sure. Very chivalrous, Ms. Berry…" I said and winked at her.

"Eh, it's how I roll!"

She burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Once she caught her breath she asked, "Oh, is it?"

I smiled widely and winked at her.

Just then Chris came back with our sparkling cider and two wine glasses. He popped the cork and poured the liquid into each of our glasses.

"What will you two be having?"

"Santana," she motioned for me to go first.

"May I have the angel hair pasta with shrimp, please?"

Absolutely. And you?" he asked Rachel.

"That sounds great actually, I'll have the same," she said and smiled.

"Great. It'll be out soon!"

Once we were alone at the table, there was silence. We both were shy.

"I'd like to make a toast," I said as I raised my glass.

She held hers up too.

"To you, Rachel, you are such a wonderful woman and there's no other person I'd rather spend tonight with. Here's to many, many more dates together," I said and clink our glasses together. Then we both took a gulp of the drink.

**~ Rachel ~**

"So…" I said as I put my glass down, "I have a surprise for you…"

I got up and extended my hands to her and she grabbed them. I pulled her up and led her to the stage area.

"Stand here, please?" I asked. Santana nodded her head. I raised her hands up to my lips and kissed them both. Then I released them. I turned and walked onto the stage.

I tapped the microphone to see if it was on.

"Hello," I said shyly. The patrons and staff of the restaurant stopped whatever they were doing to give me their attention. The radio that played soft rock songs was turned off immediately.

"Thank you. Tonight is a very special occasion in my life. It is my and Santana's first date…" I pointed down at her.

She waved meekly.

"I told her that I'd give her a performance so I thought why not now…this is an a cappella styled performance. So without further ado…"

The restaurant exploded with polite applause. I fixed the microphone and centered myself. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

I looked down at her and smiled widely. Then I continued with the song._  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

I pulled the microphone from the stand and got down from the stage and stood right in front of her. I then had an idea. I pulled her into my body and we swayed back and forth.  
I continued to sing while we were dancing.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.  
Yeah._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. _

When I sang the last note of the song, the audience jumped to their feet and clapped thunderously for the performance. I curtsied to the crowd and then focused all my attention on Santana. I put the microphone down on a table besides us. Then I grabbed her hands. I kissed each of her ten bent knuckles tenderly. Then I looked into her brown eyes.

"Did you like your song?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she pulled me close to her and kissed me…our second kiss. Again we heard thunderous applause. We stayed like that for another minute and then moved side-by-side, held hands, and curtsied in front of our audience. Then we went back to our table. Once again I pulled out her seat for her. She sat down and then said, "You know you don't have to keep doing that, ya know?"

I smiled and said, "I know, Santana. I'm trying to impress…"

"You impress me every day, baby!"

I blushed and she smiled.

Then Chris approach with our dinner and said, "Wonderful performance. Enjoy your meal!"

He set the plates down and we dove into them hungrily.

"How's yours?" she said with a mouthful.

"Wonderful," I replied, "And yours?"

"Amazing!"

Then we finished our dinners in silence, a comfortable one.

After, I asked, "Do you want to have desert here or at another location?"

"Um, I feel like ice cream, if that's okay?"

"That's perfect!" I replied as I waved Chris over.

"How was it ladies," he asked happily.

"Wonderful," I said and Santana nodded.

"Could we have the check?"

"Absolutely," he said and handed me the bill after a few minutes.

Even though Santana protested, I happily paid for the meals and left him a generous tip.

"Thank you," Chris said, "Enjoy your evening."

We walked out of the restaurant and to my car.

**~ Santana ~ **

"Dinner was fabulous," I said, "Thank you very much."

I leaned across the console of the car and kissed her cheek.

"So you're having a good time," she asked me.

"No," I said solemnly.

I looked at her and saw the sad expression on her face like somebody kicked her puppy. "Rachel, I'm having a great time!" I said and then laughed.

"Hey," she said as she took a deep breath and then poked me in my side.

I smiled brightly.

"I have one demand, if I may?"

"Oh, and what is that," she asked me while she drove.

"That you let me pay for our ice cream," I said with certainty.

"Okay," she said and smiled, "I'm getting sprinkles!"

"Baby, you can all the sprinkles you want!"

"Thank you, gorgeous!" she said and smiled.

"Do you want to go back to the park to eat the ice cream," I said as the idea popped into my mind.

"Sure, sounds romantic," she replied.

We got to the ice cream parlor and ordered our huge sundaes. Rachel got a pound and a half of sprinkles all over her vanilla sundae. I opted for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with peanut butter sauce and rainbow sprinkles. We got enough napkins for the next ten sundaes. I paid and made sure they supplied us with spoons.

Back in the car, I held onto the sundaes as Rachel drove back to the park.

Once we were close, Rachel surprised me yet again by going to a different part of the park where we could look at the stars. She stopped the car and turned off the engine. I was going to give Rachel her sundae, but she motioned me to get out.

"Get out, San," she insisted.

"Um, why?"

"Wanna sit on the hood of my car?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

We got out and jumped onto the hood of her car with the sundaes. Although they were cold we devoured them.

"Oww!" she yelled.

"What baby? What's wrong?" I said as I jumped to help her.

"Brain freeze!" she said and rubbed her forehead.

"Here, let me," I said as she put the rest of my sundae down and pulled Rachel to me. I immediately began to rub her forehead. She sighed contently.

"Does that feel better," I asked.

She sighed again and since her head was resting on my chest she looked up at me and said, "Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better!"

"I find it to be very rewarding," I said and kissed her forehead.

When we were finished with our sundaes, I packed the garbage up and put it back in her car.

When I got back to her she was lying on the hood of her car. She was preoccupied with looking at the stars. I climbed back up and laid besides her. I immediately entwined our hands together.

She looked over at me and I looked over at her and we smiled at each other.

"This is what I want," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The simplicity and easiness of this…of us," she said as she raised our conjoined hands. She moved closer and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Despite the 'Finn incident', we've come together so easily…almost too easily," I said apprehensively.

"Hey! Don't jinx us," she said and laughed.

"I'm not trying to. Just making an observation," I said.

"Do you think it's good or bad?"

"That we've come together so easily," I asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know, honestly, cuz I've never experienced something like this…someone like you," I said and shrugged.

"Me too," she whispered.

"But you know what I'm _not _going to do," I asked.

"No what?"

"I'm not going to worry about it. I'm going to enjoy every second I can when we are together. Are you with me?" I said and raised my opposite hand for a high five.

"Yes, Santana I am," she said and smacked my hand with her free hand. Then she raised our joined hands and kissed mine.

I broke the hand holding to turn over onto my side. I faced her and smiled brightly at her. I looked down at the hood of her car, gained the courage to ask, and then looked up into her eyes. "Will you be mine forever?"

"Santana Lopez, I've always been yours. Even before we got together and I wholeheartedly believe that I'll always be yours," she said and looked into my eyes contently. I picked up my hand and caressed her cheek with my bent knuckles. Wanting to be even closer to her, I picked myself up and grabbed her. I pulled her into and somehow under my body. Our faces were painfully close to one another. I leaned in the rest of the way and connected our lips in our third kiss. This kiss lasted for a long, long time. I was in absolute Heaven.

"Santana," she moaned into the kiss. This made me only pull her closer to me.

"Oh, baby," I whispered into her ear when the kiss finally broke apart. Rachel looked deep into my eyes and smiled shyly.

Then it was she who pulled me close to her and kissed me again. Somehow she moved to be on top of me on the hood of her car. We kissed harder than any other time. I was totally in another world. It wasn't until I felt her hand softly graze my chest.

"Rachel…Rachel…" I said and I got her attention.

She looked down at me with a look of lust and desire in her eyes. Her hair fell over us.

If I didn't stop this then I just knew that we would go too far too soon in our new relationship.

"Um, I'm afraid that if we don't stop now, we'll end up doing something we aren't ready as a couple to experience. I care for you too much for our first time together to be on top of your car," I said honestly.

She leaned her head down and kissed me again. "Thanks for caring for me," she said.

She fell off of me and back onto her car.

"Oh my God!" I yelled out into the night air.

"You're telling me," Rachel said and laughed heartily.

"What time is it," I asked totally oblivious to anything else, but Rachel.

"Um, it's 11:30…I know our parents said no curfew, but I'd like for us to show them we're responsible….and I need to take a _very cold _shower," Rachel said and chuckled.

I looked over at her and just laughed out loud. "Ok, baby. As much as I'm going to hate to have to be apart from you, I think you're correct. Let's go."

We got off of Rachel's car. Before we got on the separate sides of the car, she pulled me into a tight hug. We just hugged each other for a long time. It felt wonderful to have Rachel Barbra Berry in my embrace because she wanted to be in my embrace. I thought about that first day and singing that song to her. It was a huge gamble, but it was so worth it. Every hardship we've been through and will probably go through in the future will be totally worth it because she chose me…I chose her…we chose each other.

Second Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed their first date. I am very proud of this chapter. I'm sorry for its length though.

I have one request of you. Could you please leave me a review to tell me that you are still interested in this story? A simple "still reading" would be great. I fear that I waited too long to post the chapter before this one and I hope that you haven't lost interest. Thank you.

The name of the florist, "Romance's Florist", isn't real. Chrissy is just me with a different spelling to my name.

Mario's, the pizzeria, is an actual restaurant in my hometown.

The song that Rachel sang to Santana is a real song sung. It's "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

Hope you enjoyed it. It _isn't_ over…


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

9

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Rachel ~ **

After an amazing five minute, make out session in front of Santana's door we parted ways.

"When will I see you again?" she whined.

"What are you doing tomorrow," I asked hopeful.

"I was going to text Becky to see if she wanted to go to lunch. Then nothing. How about you, me, Becky, Brittany, and Quinn all hang out here tomorrow afternoon? We'll use doing homework as the excuse."

"I'm in," I said and kissed her cheek.

"I'll send out a text before I go to sleep," she said and kissed my cheek in return. We held hands until the last possible moment.

"Good night, baby, thank you again for an awesome night," she said.

"Good night, gorgeous, you're welcome. We need to do that again _really _soon," I said as I blew her a kiss and got into my car. She watched me as I drove away. I waved and she waved back.

I got home at around 12:15 because I drove twenty-five miles per hour in a fifty mile an hour zone. Any driver that honked their horn could have easily passed me. And they did. I was totally in a trance. I replayed our night over and over again in my head. It was flawless. It was magical…It was her.

Once I got home, I walked quietly into the house, shut off all of the remaining lights that were on, and then walked into hallway and upstairs to my room. I tried to unwind, but I was having immense trouble. So I did the one thing that came natural to me.

TO SANTANA: Can u sleep? I'm too wound up to close my eyes. Tell me you're mine forever too?

I sent it and got comfortable under my blankets in bed.

Within five minutes my phone chirped and I picked it up.

TO RACHEL: I'll be yours forever…and a day. Sleep well, my love. See you tomorrow… 3

I gasped at her response because I wasn't expecting it and it made me beyond happy. She made me beyond happy.

With that I closed my eyes.

**~ Becky ~**

The next morning around 11:30, I got a text from Santana.

TO BECKY: Yo Jackson, you hungry?

TO SANTANA: Yeah, you could say that!

TO BECKY: well look out your window!

_Look out my window? _ I thought.

I looked out and saw Santana standing beside her car. She saw me and honked her horn. And then I noticed her look down at her phone.

_It must be Rachel… _I thought.

My phone sounded.

TO BECKY: Hi!

She looked up and waved.

TO SANTANA: hi.

I waved back.

TO BECKY: this is fun, but are you going to come outside? If u r bring, ur back pack. We _all _are having a homework party at my house after u treat me 2 the diner. Sounds good?

I grabbed my bag and then text, "TO SANTANA: brt."

I came barreling down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents were talking.

"Hey Mom and Dad…I'm going out with Santana and then to her house to do homework with the girls. Is that okay?" I interrupted with a smile.

"Sure, honey," my Dad said.

"Um, who else will be there?" my Mom asked.

"Um, Santana, Rachel, and then I guess Brittany and Quinn…why?" I asked.

My father knew where this was going. He gave her a stern look so my Mom said, "Um, okay. Not too late, huh?"

"It's a school night, I know," I said and began to walk away, "Hey Dad…could you please walk me to the door?"

"Sure honey," he said as he got up from his seat and followed behind me.

"What's up with Mom?"

"Um, she's just looking out for you. She's not so sure about your new friends."

"I am sure, though. I know they'd never do anything to hurt me, especially Santana," I said strongly, but felt confused.

"Oh, I know that!"

"But Mom doesn't. How can I make it better?" I asked genuinely.

"Oh honey, that's not your job," he said with a small smile.

"But is she going to be hesitant every time I ask to go out? That's not fair to me," I defended myself.

"No, you're right. Do you mind if I walked out with you to talk to Santana," he asked.

"Sure. She probably thinks I got lost," I said and laughed.

As soon as we started to open the door, we saw Santana standing there.

"Oh hey, I was just about to knock," Santana said, "Everything cool?"

"Yes, Santana, I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute," my Dad asked.

Santana threw her keys in my direction. I caught them with one hand. "Don't drive away please!"

"Sweet," I said as I began to run, "Bye, Dad." I called back.

"Bye! Have fun!" he yelled.

**~ Santana ~**

"Mr. Jackson, is everything okay?" I said after he closed the door.

"Santana, my wife…and I have some concerns about Becky hanging out with you…no that's a lie…it's totally my wife. I trust my daughter's judgment and I know that if you weren't a good person you wouldn't be here right now," he said.

"Oh, thank you. Your daughter is pretty awesome," I said and smiled, "I'm willing to do anything to make Mrs. Jackson feel comfortable with your daughter hanging out with my, no wait, our friends. What do you suggest?"

"How about you come over for dinner on Tuesday night with your girlfriend, Rachel," he asked, "Is that okay?"

"Sure it's fine with me. I'll see if it's alright with Rachel and you'll know when I drop Becky off later tonight," I said and smiled.

Just then Becky honked my horn. "That's awesome!" she yelled.

Little did we know, but Becky had gotten into the driver's seat and pretended to be driving.

"Get off the phone," she yelled to a car that was passing her on the left.

We both chuckled.

"Well, I better go before your daughter empties my gas tank. I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday night," I said and extended my hand.

He shook it and said, "If you could have her back before nine tonight, I'd appreciate it."

"Most definitely, sir. It's a school night after all," I said.

"I knew I liked you," he said and smiled.

Then I turned around and walked away from Becky's Dad and yelled, "Okay, Mario Andretti, slide over!"

**~ Becky ~ **

"Can I drive?"

"You want to drive my convertible…"

I nodded and gave her my best doe face expression.

"Girl, you're trippin! Slide over," she said, got into her car, and then added, "Nice try though."

I laughed.

"So guess who's coming to dinner on Tuesday night?"

"The Queen of England?" I guessed with a smile.

"Unless the Queen is now a Latina with a rockin' bod, then no," she said as she did the Queen's wave.

"Coach Sylvester? Does she even eat anything that's not human?" I asked totally seriously.

"Geez, I don't know. Anyhoo, your Dad asked me and Rachel to dinner this Tuesday night. He told me that your Mom has 'some concerns'…" she said and put air quotes around the phrase.

She started to drive away.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry. She's acting kinda strangely even for her," I said and scratched my head.

"No worries, Becky, should we be nervous?"

"I hope not," is all I could say and then we changed the subject.

We got to the diner, sat down, and ordered. Our food arrived quickly and we started to eat.

"So how was it?" I asked totally intrigued.

"It was…it was…magical," she said and drifted off into space.

"Santana…SANTANA!" I yelled as I threw a French fry at her. She wasn't totally out of it because she caught it with one hand and popped it into her mouth.

I blinked in amazement.

She just looked at me and smiled.

"So it was good?" I asked as I fished for more details.

"The French fry?"

"No, not the fry!" I yelled exasperated.

"Yes, Becky, it was beyond wonderful," she said and smiled.

"Did you two get your mack on?" I asked.

"Excuse me, our mack, what in the world is that, Miss," she imitated an English person.

"You know," I said as I closed my hands. I folded my hands to show two heads kissing. Then I moved my hands side to side. "Oh, Rachel…mwah…oh Santana…mwah!" I imitated.

She stood up from her side of the booth and applauded my efforts. "Very nice…very nice!"

Then she sat down, and said, "Young Rebecca Jackson, you know a lady never kisses and tells…" she said while her head bobbed up and down in a "yes" motion.

"Holla! And you know if Puck, err, Noah, ever _really_ kissed me I'd tell the world…no I'd tell JewFro and he'd tell the world. By the way, have you heard anything from him?"

"Nope. I guess he figured that dumbass Hudson took his job away," I said and got angry for a split second.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"Don't worry…I feel like it helped us get closer, in a sick and awful way, you know. We are now 'forced' together…"

"Santana, I don't think Rachel sees it that way at all," I said honestly.

"Oh, no, I know that. I just meant that he and his _stupid_ ass pushed us together faster than we would have gotten together if he hadn't. Either way, we are together. Happily together, by the way," she said and smiled.

I smiled brightly.

"And while we are talkin' people we like, how goes it with Puck?"

"Um, at a standstill," I answered honestly, "Little Miss Dummy, never got his phone number. Can you believe that?"

"A.) You're not dumb. And B.) He's the moron for not giving it you. Do you want it?" she said, but grabbed my phone from off the table and punched his number into my Contacts list. "Problem solved…Text him!"

Taking a deep breath I started a new text.

TO NOAH: Hi. It's Becky Jackson…hope u're havin' a nice day. See you 2morrow.

I looked up at her for encouragement.

"Send it! Send it!" she chanted so that's what I did.

**~ Puck ~**

I was in the middle of beating my little brother in Mortal Combat when my phone buzzed.

"Hit pause," I demanded.

He did because I scared him!

I opened my phone to find a number that I didn't recognize. I was going to delete it, but then I decided to open it.

"Sweet it's Becky!" I replied quickly. I texted back.

TO BECKY: Hello, pretty lady. How r u 2day? What cha up to?

**~ Becky ~**

I had just drunk some soda when my phone buzzed. The sound made me spit my soda all over Santana.

"Geez, Becky, I just showered!" she laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Santana, here," I said as I pulled ten thousand napkins out of the dispenser.

"I'll towel off, but now you gots to tell me what he said," she reasoned.

I nervously opened the phone and read his message.

"He called me 'pretty lady' he wants to know what I'm doing today…what should I say?"

"Tell him you're with me at the diner and we're all hanging out at mine if he wants to drop by before nine though cuz I need to get you home," she said.

I feverishly typed a reply and then hit send.

In a few minutes, my phone buzzed and I nervously picked it up.

"O-M-G! He's gonna 'make an appearance' later. Should I tell him to bring his homework? Does Puck study at all?"

"I haven't the foggiest," she said, "finish the text and then we'll scoot. I'm going to text the rest of them."

While Santana sent her text, I replied to mine.

TO NOAH: bring your homework. That's the excuse to get past Mrs. L. see you later…

As I fished out money to pay for lunch, my phone beeped again. I opened it and laughed to myself.

TO BECKY: True dat. Laters.

**~ Santana ~ **

Becky and I arrived home from the diner to find my Mom chatting with none other than _my_ Rachel.

"Rachel!" I yelled and jumped up and down like a little girl.

I then opened my arms and she ran into them and I hugged her tightly.

"Geez, guys, it's just been less than ten hours or so," Becky joked. She had moved out of my way and next to my Mom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Mom and Becky high five each other.

"Hey, c'mon. She's my girl. Of course I missed her terribly," I said as a way to defend us.

She kissed my cheek.

We broke the embrace and turned to my Mom. "Oh, the Jacksons invited me and Rachel over for dinner on Tuesday night."

"They did?" Both Rachel and my Mom asked in unison.

"Yes, I talked with Becky's Dad and found out that her Mom has 'some concerns'…"

"Oh," my Mom said kind of accusingly, "What did you do?"

"She didn't do anything, Mrs. Lopez," Becky interjected for me, "In fact she helped my Mom out by picking me up for school that one day. My Mom is being weird."

"Are you available," I asked and looked at Rachel.

"Um, yeah, I believe so," Rachel said and smiled.

"Great. I'll tell my Dad you're Vegan," Becky said and looked up at Rachel.

"Ok, we're going upstairs to do homework. Could you let Quinn, Brittany, and Puck in when they get here?" I asked my Mom.

"Sir, yes, sir," my Mom yelled and saluted me, "Wait did you say Puck?"

"It's only fair, I have my eye candy right here," I joked as I pulled Rachel to my side, "Becky needs hers!"

"Charming, Santana, charming," my Mom said sarcastically.

"She sure knows how to make a girl feel special," Rachel joked.

I feigned hurt.

"Santana, I'm kidding!"

"I know that baby. Come on all," I said as I twirled around with Rachel right by my side and Becky behind us.

Life was good.

**~ Becky ~**

As soon as the three of us were in Santana's bedroom she shut the door.

"Do you mind if I give my girlfriend a proper hello?" she asked me.

"By all means," I replied and smiled.

**~ Rachel ~**

As soon as Becky finished the last syllable to her response, Santana cupped my face in her hands, much like last night, and pulled me into a tender kiss. We fought back and forth for control of the kiss, but no one actually won. She kissed for a good few minutes.

Once we finally and begrudgingly broke the kiss we heard Becky say…

**~ Becky ~ **

"That was graphic!" She smiled widely.

Then Santana went to Rachel's side and grabbed her hand. I stood up and applauded them. Rachel curtsied dramatically and Santana bowed.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" I yelled.

"Don't tempt us," Rachel replied happily.

"Good one baby," Santana praised her.

**~ Quinn ~ **

Mrs. Lopez had let us in and we ran to Santana's room. Just outside the door, we heard clapping.

Brittany pushed the door open and we saw Rachel and Santana bowing in front of Becky.

"What did we miss?" I asked.

"Our, um, fifth kiss," Santana said and Rachel nodded her head.

"Oh, boy, you're numbering them?" I said jokingly.

Brittany walked over to Becky and gave her a hug. "Hi, Becky!"

"Hi, Brittany," she said happily.

"Ok, we're just waitin' for one more person to come," Santana said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Well Miss Becky over there has a study date of her own. One Mister Noah Puckerman!"

Brittany and I looked Becky with weird expressions plastered on our faces.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yes, Noah and I went out with Rachel and Santana on a double date on Friday night. That's the only way my parents would let me go," Becky said, "He was the perfect gentleman."

"Puck?" I asked and scratched my head.

"I know, right," Becky said and laughed, "He was charming. We held hands. He kissed my cheek…"

"Well, I'll be damned!" I said and quickly covered my mouth because of the curse word that slipped out.

"No shit!" Becky said and opened her textbook like everything was normal.

"Hey, what your mouths in here. This is a 'cursing free' zone," Santana said, "Geez, I can't believe I said that with a straight face!" Then we all burst out in laughter.

**~ Puck ~ **

Ten minutes into doing our homework we heard a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Puck asked as he poked his head into the room from behind the door.

"Yes, Puckerman, come on in," Santana yelled.

"Hello, one, hello all, what's going on?" he asked.

I darted from the door, past the sneakered feet and the pens that were being tapped against the carpet, over to where Becky was sitting. I made my own little space right next to her. I dropped my bag, and leaned sideways to kiss her cheek.

"Whoa!" she said after I did it.

""What?" I asked with a smile, "I wanted to give you a proper hello. Oh by the way, right down your schedule and locker number for me in case I wanna walk you to a class or two."

She smiled, looked over at Santana who winked at her, and then immediately wrote her schedule down.

"So ladies, I come bearing nourishments!" I said as I emptied the contents of my backpack onto Santana's floor. Sodas. Cookies. Something Vegan-ish for Rachel. Candy. The last thing that fell out was my digital camera and cord for downloading pictures.

"Wanky!" Santana said as she picked up the camera, "But, why?"

"Um, to take pics…" I said.

Then I scratched my head, looked around, and asked aloud, "How did I get so lucky to be surrounded by beautiful girls?"

"It's a gift," Brittany said as she looked up from her book. "Ugh I hate Math but thank God I'm done!"

"Tell me about it," Becky agreed as she threw down her pen.

Seeing that pretty much all of us were done with our homework we ripped open the snacks and drank almost all the drinks I brought.

"Bahrp!" Becky let one rip. I whipped my head in her direction and blinked my eyes in shock. She covered her mouth immediately and apologized, "It just came out."

"Be proud of it, Jackson," I encouraged. She smiled at me.

"Ok, ok, time for a little fun," Santana announced. She grabbed the camera and took it out of its case.

"Who's first?" she asked.

I shot my hand up first and said, "I wanna a photo with Becky!" I looked at her and she blushed.

She scooted closer to me. I threw an arm around her shoulder and she put her head on my chest. We both smiled for the camera. Santana snapped the picture.

_Click!_

She tapped me on my thigh and said, "Thanks." I smiled at her.

"I want one with me and Santana," Rachel announced proudly.

"Oh shit, we never asked. How'd the date go? Ooh, pretty flowers by the way," Brittany remembered.

"We'll tell you later," Santana said.

As Santana was talking Rachel had gotten up from her seat and pulled Santana up. Then Rachel pulled her in front of the flowers. Santana handed the camera to Quinn.

"Quinn, make sure that you zoom in on our faces and the flowers," Rachel instructed.

"Sure," she replied. Once everyone and everything was ready, Quinn snapped the picture.

_Click!_

"Now one with the 'Unholy Trinity'!" Becky suggested.

Brittany stood in the middle and Quinn and Santana were on either side. They did the "Charlie's Angels" pose. They all smiled when Rachel counted, "1…2…3…!"

_Click!_

Rachel sat back down to watch all of the fun times.

"Now me and Becky," Santana said happily and extended her hand to Becky. She grabbed it and was pulled to Santana. She and Santana hugged tightly and looked sideways into the camera. I snapped that shot.

_Click!_

"Now it's Quinn and Britt's turn," Santana said. Hearing the news made Brittany jump up and down. She excitedly ran to Quinn and scooped her up like honeymoon style. Santana quickly snapped the photo before Quinn said anything. They were both all smiles.

_Click!_

"Now Quinn and Rachel?" Becky suggested.

"Um, I don't think Quinn…"Rachel started, but then Quinn surprised her by pulling her up and onto her feet.

"Sure, why not," Quinn said and smiled. It was a very awkward, but nice photo.

_Click!_

"Ok, two more," Santana said, "Me and Britt!"

Again Brittany jumped up and down.

Santana had an idea. "Rachel, would it be okay with you if I tried to pick Britt up like she did to Quinn?"

"Of course, San. I appreciate you asking, but you didn't need to. She's your best friend and I totally understand your relationship. Go for it! Don't hurt yourself. Need you in good condition for _later_," Rachel confided and winked.

I saw Santana get excited and I knew exactly what Rachel meant.

Then Santana scooped Britt into her arms. I quickly took the picture.

_Click!_

"Ok, I have an idea for the last one," Becky volunteered, "But San can you call your Mom up here?"

**~ Santana ~**

I ran into the hallway, leaned over the banister, and yelled, "Hey Mom, could you come up here for a few minutes?"

"Be right there," her Mom yelled back.

"Ok, Jackson, what's the idea?" Quinn asked as I came back into my room.

"Ok, Noah, stand up and lie on Santana's bed across it with your head hanging over the mattress…Also can you put your hand behind your head like you're posing," she instructed and Puck obeyed her every instruction.

_He's so whipped! _I thought and smiled.

"Wanky!" I blurted out.

They all stared at me and smiled.

"No Santana, not exactly where I was going," Becky said.

I motioned with my hand for her to continue because I was speechless from embarrassment.

"Ok, Noah, closer to the edge…closer…a little more…okay, stop!"

He stopped inches away from the end of the mattress.

"Ok, Britt and Quinn, go by his feet…Santana stand behind his waist area, Rachel, by his shoulders, and I have his head," she finished.

"Are we going to do what I think we're going to do?" Quinn asked apprehensively.

"If you think that we're going to pick him up from the bed to have Mrs. Lopez take the photo, then yup."

"Oh great," Quinn joked.

Luckily my bed was across the room from the door so we didn't have to turn him around to face it.

By then Mom came up and asked, "What's going on?"

"We want you to take our picture, if you could," Becky asked.

"Of course," my Mom said with a smile and found the camera on the table. She picked it up and got ready.

"Ok, ladies, on three…1…2…2 ½…3!"

Brittany and Quinn, on one end, and Becky on the other end, lifted him off the mattress while me and Rachel moved behind them all to our spots. We moved Puck slightly away from the bed rather easily. We held him there for a few seconds. We even managed to smile brightly at the camera.

_Click!_

Mom looked at the photo she had just taken and said, "That's hilarious. Lemme take another…"

"Quickly," I said because I was getting weak.

_Click!_

And with that we moved back to my bed and let go of Puck. We all burst out in laughter.

"Pizza's on the way," my Mom announced after she put the camera down.

Once it arrived, we devoured it like we hadn't seen food in like a year. While we ate, we downloaded the pictures and e-mailed them to everybody.

**~ Puck ~**

I got a great idea.

"I have an idea!" I said with a piece of pizza hanging from my lip.

Becky saw it and thought nothing of it as she wiped it off my face.

"Thank you, Becky!" I said.

She realized what she just did and blushed.

"Anyway, let's play a game! Who's down?"

"I am," Brittany said excitedly.

"I'll play along," Quinn chimed in.

"Great. Santana? Rachel? Becky?"

"Eh, what the heck!" Becky said with a smile.

"In!" Rachel said after some thought.

"I'm down for dat!" Santana said.

"Ok, who wants to play "'Truth or Dare?'" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm in," Becky jumped at the chance. We all nodded.

"Oh can I go? I got one," Brittany asked. We all nodded.

_This should be good! _I thought.

"Ok," she started and then looked at Quinn, "Quinn, 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Uh, um, I don't know, Britt! Um, truth, I guess."

Brittany looked sad for a second. "Oh, have you ever thought of kissing another girl?"

"Honestly," Quinn said as she looked around the room, "Yes, I have!"

Brittany's happy expression came back. "Puck, can I ask a follow up?"

Santana and I looked at each other and suspected something big that Brittany needed to see. "Sure, Britt!" I said after a second.

"Um, Quinn, anyone in this room?" she asked and to me, she sounded hopeful.

Quinn ducked her head and then whispered, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I questioned her.

"Yes!" Quinn said in a stronger voice.

Brittany's smile immediately grew wider. "Ok, I'm good for now…Quinn, you're up!"

"Okay, Becky," Quinn started.

Becky sat up straight and looked directly into her eyes.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Da…Truth!" Becky hesitated.

"Why him?" Quinn said and pointed at me.

"Noah? I don't know….He intrigues me. He accepts me without question. He is kind to me. I believe that if the opportunity ever showed itself, that he'd show me off to his football friends. I've always wanted to play strip Poker with him. I know I'd win!"

I scoffed and smiled at her.

"Underneath that macho persona lies a genuinely nice guy that I want to get to know. So Quinn, that's 'why him'!" Becky finished her statement.

I looked over at Santana and she looked over at me. She mouthed, "Don't fuck this up!"

"I won't, I promise," I mouthed back to her.

"Ok, ladies and Puck, I gots one," Santana started, "Britt, 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Um, Dare," she replied.

"OOhhhh!" the crowd yelled.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Quinn!" Santana said proudly. "Not on the cheek!"

We all knew Brittany never backed down from a challenge. She got up from her seat and walked over to Quinn. She knelt down besides her. Quinn was looking straight ahead so Brittany tried to turn Quinn's head which Quinn let her do easily. Then Brittany took Quinn's cheeks in her hands. As their heads moved closer and closer, Quinn's breath hitched. I knew they both were going to get it on. Only a few inches separated them, Brittany closed the gap and they kissed. It was a semi-quick one, but Britt had Quinn gasping for air when she released her lips. Quinn blushed immediately and excused herself as she ran out into the hallway.

**~ Quinn ~**

_Did that really just really happen? I'm gonna kill Santana! Am I? Did I like it? _I thought.

Then a hand lightly touched my back and I spun around.

"Oh, Britt. You scared me. I was thinkin'!"

"About what?" she asked shyly.

"About if the Spice Girls are ever getting back together…" I said way too sarcastically. I just had to looked at her to I know I made a mistake.

She looked confused. "Oh, are they?"

"I guess…I don't know. I wasn't thinking about that…I was thinking about the kiss we shared."

"San dared me…" she said matter of fact.

"Oh, so if she hadn't dared you, would you still have kissed me?"

"Yes!" she said positively.

"Oh," I said and looked down at the carpet.

She picked my chin up with her hand and looked me in the eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

I looked into her clear blue eyes and sighed.

_Damn those eyes! _I thought.

"No, not mad at you…"

"At San?"

"Little bit," I replied.

"Why?"

"She shouldn't have dared you to do it," I said roughly.

"Why not?"

"Because it was something that should have come naturally," I reasoned with sincerity I didn't know was there.

"But Quinn, what would happen if it didn't come naturally?"

_Oh crap, she got ya! _I thought.

"Uh, I'm not sure, Britt!" I laughed.

"Don't be mad at San, she wanted to help."

"Ok," I succumbed.

"By the way, we're totally doing it again when you drop me off later," she seductively whispered into my ear. Then she walked back into Santana's room and left me flabbergasted.

**~ Rachel ~**

I had noticed the reappearance of Quinn and Brittany and the fact that Brittany opted to return to her seat next to Quinn and not to her original seat. I even noticed the pinky holding between the two, but I thought it'd be in my best interest not to mention it.

"So I have one now," Becky asked after Santana whispered something into her ear. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Rachel, 'Truth or Dare'?" Becky asked.

"Truth…"

"OK, I think you know why Santana chose you, but why are you choosing her?" she said with a smile.

"Well, Santana," I started and turned to look directly into Santana's eyes and continued, "you make me feel safe from anything that might come to harm me and you've proven this…You make me the happiest I've ever felt. Your love is so very powerful. It could move mountains if it had to. When I'm with you, you make me feel like there's no one else alive which is a great feeling. You just, as cliché as it sounds, complete me!"

Santana blew me a kiss and I caught it.

**~ Santana ~**

By that time I noticed it was now 8:25pm, I said, "Hey. Becky, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to…I had an amazing time with all of you. I hope we can do this again," Becky said to us all.

"You're one of us now, kid! You have five people in your corner. Anything you need you can definitely call on any of us," Quinn said and got up to hug Becky. Then Brittany did, and then Rachel.

"No hug, Noah," Becky asked as she waited for him to get up and hug her. She looked sad.

"I'll give you one when _we_ drop you off, sound okay?" he asked.

"You wanna come with us to drop me off," Becky repeated to make sure she understood.

"Absolutely," he said as he gathered his things, "I'll ride back with San to get my car. I'd take you myself, but I'm thinking it's best to let Santana drive you back for your parents' sake."

"Yea, I guess so," she said.

"Let's go then," I said, but before I moved, I pointed at Rachel, "If they go you stay, okay?"

She just nodded her head.

We went downstairs and Becky said bye to my Mom.

"Good-bye Mrs. Lopez thanks for dinner," she said with a wide grin.

"You're welcome. It's Maribel, remember," my Mom replied.

"Oh, that's right. Hope to see you again soon, Maribel," Becky said.

"You can count on it!" she said with a wave.

Once we were outside, Puck and Becky walked ahead of me and suddenly I happily felt like a third wheel.

Puck opened Becky's door for her, shut it, and went around to the other side. He got in. They sat in the back seat like it was a limo service.

"Becky's home, _James_!" Puck announced and Becky giggled.

"Bite me, Puckerman!" I said as I revved my car and took off.

"You have fun?" I asked.

"I had a ball," Puck said quickly.

"Not you, I meant Becky," I yelled and chuckled.

"Haha! Yes, I did…"

"Hey, Becky," Puck started.

"Yes, Noah?" she answered.

"Quinn's right, ya know, you now have five people who got your back and who care about you…" he said.

"I know…wait…you care too?" Becky looked up at him.

"Of course, I care a lot," he said sincerely and grabbed her hand. I smiled as I witnessed this as I looked in the rearview mirror.

They rode like that rest of the way to Becky's. Once we were there, Puck got out and ran to the other side of the car.

"While he's doing that, tell your Dad that we'll be over your house on Tuesday night after Cheerios practice. I'll have Rachel hang out and I'll change in the locker room. Then we'll drive you home, okay?" I said as she hung over the front car seat.

"Cool," she said before she kissed my cheek, "Thanks, San! I had a ball. See you tomorrow."

"Bye babe!"

Puck and Becky walked up to her doorstep and he leaned down to kiss her on her cheek. "I'll find you tomorrow morning at your locker and walk with you to your first class. Okay?"

"Sure…See you tomorrow, Puck!" Becky said as she walked into her house and shut the door.

Puck came back to the car, got in, and said, "I have a crush."

It was then that I truly knew that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was being truthful and that made him a great guy!


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

10

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Quinn ~**

A little while after Santana, Puck, and Becky left, Brittany and I left too.

"Hey, Rachel, would you mind if Britt and I left?"

"No, not at all," Rachel responded, "I'll converse with Mrs. Lopez until they come back…"

After we collected our stuff we said, "Good-bye" to Mrs. Lopez.

As we were closing the door we heard Rachel shriek, "Santana, did what?"

After we got into my car, I drove to Brittany's house silently, except for our breathing.

Then Brittany asked, "Quinn, did you enjoy our kiss?"

I was taken aback by the simplicity of her question. "Um, yes, Brittany, I did."

_A little too much! _I thought and smiled.

"Would you like it to happen again?" she asked meekly. She hadn't seen my smile because she was looking straight ahead of her. I guess she was too nervous to chance a glance toward me.

I pulled over alongside the road and I turned off the ignition, but kept the lights on. I turned to face her in my seat and she turned to face me. I took a second to _really_ look at her. Brittany was usually the life of the party and never scared. Looking at her as she sat in my car, it looked like she was scared and excited all at the same time.

I motioned to her to get in the backseat. "Get in the back!"

She gave me her signature weird expression, but we both got out of the front seat of the car and into the backseat. We shut the doors and then I pulled her to me. Due to her height, she scooted down on the seat so her head could rest on my chest.

"Is it me?" she asked softly as she looked down at our entwined hands.

"No, Brittany, it's not you. It's totally me. You know…I think of a first kiss as a special invitation into each other's lives, hearts, and minds. Every other kiss after the first one is a promise that the two people will stand by and defend each other no matter what. Kisses are special in that sense, ya know, and you gotta make sure that the person you want to kiss is special enough…"

Brittany she let go of my hand and wrapped her arms totally around my body despite the seat being in the way. She whispered with a grin on her face, "I've thought you were beyond special since the day we met so…Come here you."

Then we kiss.

After our kiss ended I asked, "Brittany, could that be our first kiss?" I looked into her eyes with tenderness and love.

"Sure, anything you want," she said and caressed my cheek with her hand. Then she rested her head back on the car seat.

"Yay!" I said and went to kiss her again, but she stopped me. She had a look of panic on her face.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"Quinn, am I smart enough for you," she asked as she took a deep breath. To my surprise, she had begun to cry.

"Brittany, look at me," I said. She picked her head up. We sat facing each other with our bended knees touching.

I wiped away the tears that were falling freely and without shame from her eyes. Not once did she wipe them away. Then I looked again into her blue orbs.

"Damn your eyes," I said by accident.

"What about my eyes?" she smiled shyly.

"They're intoxicating," I replied.

"Huh," she asked. She didn't understand me.

"Oh, it just means I could get lost in them," I said and waved my hand as if to say to her don't worry about it.

"I'd find you, Quinn. I'll always find you," she whispered into the night air.

"I'm sure you will, Brittany," I replied and then I kissed her. It wasn't a long, total make out kiss. It was however longer than our two other kisses from before. I managed to lean Brittany back onto the seat. I felt her hand graze my chest and I moaned in the kiss. Despite the over the shirt contact, there wasn't any tongue involved. It was a nice, chaste kiss.

"Wow!" she said when we broke the kiss. We looked at each other for awhile.

"I know! Oh, and Britt, you are definitely smart enough. You're a lot smarter than most other people."

She smiled brightly at me.

I started to get flustered with kissing her and her eyes, so I boldly stated, "Okay, we gotta talk now, Brittany. Talk!"

Even though I had said I wanted to talk to her, I dove in for another more passionate kiss that had me seeing stars for hours later.

"Quinn," she whispered in the kiss.

"Hmm," I replied, but knew what she meant. We separated and sat on the opposite sides of the car. The only body parts that were touching were our entwined hands.

"What does this all mean?" she asked and looked at me.

_How the hell should I know?_ I thought. _But I don't want it to stop anytime soon._

"We've been friends like forever…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Oh you want a 'friends with benefits' type of thing?" she looked sad.

"No, I don't. I'm guessing you don't either, right?"

"Nope. When I'm in…I'm _all_ in!" Brittany said and smiled.

_That smile. Those eyes. C'mon, really? _I thought with a sly smile.

"Um, ok, not too sure what that means…" I laughed nervously.

"Quinn, it means that I just want you…"

_She wants me! _I thought happily.

"I have for some time now. I've just been 'preoccupied' with…" she trailed off. I knew who she meant.

"You like me, ya know, like _that_?" I asked.

"Yes, Quinnie, I do," she said and slid her opened hand down my cheek.

As I looked at her, all I saw was Brittany. I saw the girl that loved to hug…the girl who loved to have sleepovers together when we were younger…The girl who came up with our nickname, "The Unholy Trinity".

_But how did I miss seeing her, really seeing her? _ I thought to myself. _Now that you see her, don't let her get away._

"I don't care, but what do you think Santana will say," I asked nonchalantly.

"Honestly?" she said with a sly grin.

I nodded.

"'About bloody time. Jesus, do I have to start everything 'round here? Say thank you, Santana!'" she imitated our best friend in her HBIC persona.

I laughed hysterically.

"In translation, it means 'I'm happy for you two!' So can we try, Quinn?" she looked up at me and gave me another one of those smiles.

"Yes, Brittany, we can try," I said.

As soon as I finished my declaration she pulled me into her and we kissed passionately for a long time.

Afterwards, I continued on our journey to her house.

"My parents are away for the week. They come back next Friday. Stay the night with me? If you like staying with me tonight you can stay the week so I won't be _lonely_," she asked with a puppy dog eyed look on her face.

I chuckled as I took a sideway glance at her.

"Tonight, we'll just cuddle and I'll hold you until we fall asleep. Then we can drive to school together tomorrow."

"Ok," I said and saw her smile.

I made a detour to my house. Once there, I told my Mom where I'd be. My excuse? I'm staying at Britt's because her parents are away.

_Not a total lie. Just don't tell her the other reason now. All in good time, Quinnie. _I thought.

When we arrived at Brittany's house, we changed and got into bed. We set the alarm and, as promised, just cuddled. As I lay in her arms, I realized just like that we became "Quinn & Brittany" that night. That was the night we connected and started to fall for each other.

**~ Santana ~**

Before Rachel, Becky, or I knew it, Tuesday was upon us.

"Don't go home after school," I reminded Rachel.

"Yes, San, I won't. Do you want me to accompany you to your practice or should I just go to the library and do some homework," she asked.

"Well, I'd love you to come to my practice…" I started.

"But what about Coach Sue?"

"You know what forget her…Rachel," I said as I grabbed her hands, "Would you please come to Cheerios practice after school?"

"There's no other place I'd rather be," she said and looked into my eyes. Then we gave each other a peck on the lips as Becky walked past us and yelled, "Hey, get a room!"

She walked into their classroom.

"Again don't tempt us," Rachel yelled back at her.

I kissed my girl one more time and then watched her enter her classroom and sit down next to Becky. She looked into the hallway and saw me wave. She waved back and then I went off to my class.

Before I got there, my phone buzzed. Thinking it was Rachel I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text.

TO SANTANA: Big, happy news about me and Britt. We're a couple. 3 3! ~ Q.

"Holy shit!" I yelled a little too loudly.

I immediately forwarded the text to Rachel and Becky.

Then I replied.

TO QUINN: about bloody time. Jesus, do I have to start everything 'round here? Say, "thank you, Santana"!

**~ Quinn ~**

Brittany and I were in class together. As soon as my phone buzzed and I saw the message, I almost choked on my gum.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

I coughed roughly and handed my cell phone to her. She looked at it and laughed hysterically.

"Do I know her or do I know her, huh?" she smiled.

"It appears that you do, Britt," I said and quickly kissed her cheek.

**~ Santana ~**

My cell buzzed.

TO SANTANA: Thank you, Santana. ~ Q.

As I was reading that text another one came in.

TO SANTANA: thank you, Santana. ~ B.

I laughed and then walked into class.

I was shocked to find Puck sitting in his seat next to mine.

"Hey, Puck, ya know you're early, right?"

"Yes, I came early…"

"Wanky!" I cut him off.

"Very funny," he said and grinned, but then continued, "To see if you can help me."

"The 'Love Doctor' is in. What can I do ya for?" I said and smiled.

"I think I'm either falling for or am having a major crush on Becky," he said in a whisper.

"No shit!" I said louder.

"Keep your voice down," he insisted.

"Well, first off, if you have feelings for her you should want to shout them out," I said.

"No, I want to. I'm thinking of her rep, not mine," he said.

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," he said sternly.

"Ok, Ok, hold up! Puck, you're afraid of hurting her rep?"

"Yes, among other things…"

"Like?" I dug deeper.

"Like hurting _her_. You know I'm bad at relationships…I don't appreciate girls. I just use them and then lose them. But with Becky, it's different…"

"Is it because she's 'disabled'?" I asked sincerely.

"No, not at all! She's a genuinely different girl. One that I've never dated. I don't wanna screw this up," he said after some hesitation. I was waiting to hear how long it would take him to respond. Any sooner than that and I'd have known that he wasn't sincere.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I said.

"What do I do?" he asked me with a scared tone of voice.

"Puck, don't be scared," I whispered as I more people walked in, "You're growing up…_Finally!_"

"C'mon Lopez are you gonna help me?" he asked agitated.

"Yes, Noah, I'll help you. May I suggest don't tell her or do anything until tomorrow? Tonight Rachel and I are going other there to talk with her mother who 'has concerns'…"

"You want back up?"

"At ease, soldier…I don't think we need any, but if we do?"

"Call me and I'll back you up!" he said and extended his closed fist for a fist bump which I gave him.

"I would like you to really think, Puck, what exactly you want to see happen between you and Becky. If your feelings are true or could be you gotta take this whole thing very slowly. Slower than any other relationship you've ever had."

"I know. Becky's worth it!" he said and then he patted me on the back.

Then class began.

**~ Rachel ~**

After school ended, we went out to the football field and I sat on the bleachers and watched.

Finn was there, but he didn't acknowledge that we were there and neither did we. He looked longingly at Brittany who was totally preoccupied with Quinn. He figured it out and wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that he and Brittany were over and he knew it was because of his immature actions.

Anyway, Coach saw me sitting on the bleachers.

"SANTANA!" she bellowed without her megaphone.

I saw Santana run up to Coach Sue. I heard almost all of the conversation.

"Yes, Coach?"  
"Why?" she asked and pointed in my direction. I waved and Santana waved back.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I invited her to watch this practice. After we are going to Becky's house so her parents can meet us officially."

Coach had a surprised look on her face. "Why are you being so nice to Jackson?"

"Because she's my friend," Becky said as she walked up to the group.

"Oh," Coach replied.

"Is that a problem," Becky asked.

"Oh, no, I guess not…"

"Ok, good, c'mon Santana, let's go torture the young Cheerios…" Becky said and she followed right behind her.

"I knew I liked you…." Santana said as she followed Becky away from Coach Sylvester.

After practice, they changed their clothes and then Becky, Santana, and I drove together to Becky's house.

As we were walking to the door, Santana asked, "Why do I feel like I'm about to protect my princess from the Evil Queen?"

Becky laughed.

"Oh, my Hero!" I said dramatically, threw my arms around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

Then I noted, "Your sword, it's so…so…big!"

"Yeah I'm proud of it," Santana said and chuckled.

"Seriously, before we go inside, I just wanted to say thanks for doing this for me. You two are great friends! You shouldn't have to endure this," Becky said.

"Hey. Remember what Quinn and Puck said…you're one of us now. 'kay?" Santana said as she leaned forward to look Becky in her eyes.

"I guess it's still surreal, but nice," Becky said.

"You're telling me," I said and grabbed Santana's hand.

We walked the rest of the way to Becky's door and into her house.

**~ Mrs. Jackson ~**

"Mom! Dad! We're here," my daughter yelled as they walked inside the house.

I walked to the front door and as Becky motioned to our guests to put their bags in the corner.

"Hello, honey, how was your day? Hello girls," I said cordially.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson, I'm Rachel Berry. You know Santana," Rachel said politely. She extended her hand and I shook it. Then Santana did the same and said, "We haven't officially met, but it's nice to meet you."

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Becky asked.

"In the study," I said.

"I'll get him," Becky excused herself.

Rachel turned and noticed the beautiful table. "That is a lovely table, Mrs. Jackson. May I be of any assistance?"

"Oh, no, thank you. Please have a seat. Dinner will be ready soon. Rachel, I have prepared a special dish for you. I hope Vegan lasagna is good," I said with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful! Thank you," Rachel said with gratitude.

"Great," I said and motioned to the table. As I turned around my husband and Becky walked into the room.

"Hi, Mr. Jackson," Santana said and extended her hand. He shook it.

"And you must be Rachel!" he said with a smile as he looked at Rachel.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson, yes I am," she said and extended her hand. He took it.

"Please sit down," he said.

Santana sat in the middle. Rachel and Becky sat on either side of her.

Once I had brought the food to the table and it was passed around, my husband kindly offered, "Please go ahead."

Becky and Santana shoveled their meatloaf onto their plates like they haven't seen food in a year. Then my husband and I shared the rest.

"This is very good, Mrs. Jackson," Santana commended after she swallowed the first piece.

"Yes, Mom, it's great," Becky said and smiled.

"The lasagna is to die for," Rachel said happily before she put another piece into her mouth.

"That's great. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it," I said genuinely.

"So how was school today," my husband asked.

"It was okay," Becky answered first, "Coach keeps giving Santana a hard time."

"For what?"

"For having Rachel watch cheerleading practice," Santana offered.

"Are significant others allowed to watch the practices?" my husband asked.

"Yes, they are, sir," Santana said, "all the other Cheerios have their boyfriends, who don't play football, watch."

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Becky, here, has been standing up for me a lot," Santana praised.

"Oh really?" he said and smiled at our daughter.

"It's nothing, really. The first time I told Coach that having Rachel there was good. Besides Rachel we didn't have much of an audience that day. Also today for some unknown reason, today, Coach questioned our friendship…"

"She did?" I asked upset.

"Yeah. It's alright, Mom, I diffused the situation. Coach likes me. I see myself as her 'voice of reason'," Becky said and smiled.

"She should feel lucky to have you," my husband said.

"So, Santana, how did you two become friends?" I asked.

"Just to clarify…do you mean me and Becky or me and Rachel?" Santana said after she took a sip of water. She smiled at me afterwards.

"Um, you and Becky," I replied.

"Well," she started, but then Becky cut in.

"San, do you mind if I tell the story?"

"Sure, if you want to!" Santana answered my daughter. She picked up her fork and continued to eat again.

"Mom, do you remember a few weeks ago, you came to pick me up from school and I was upset?"

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything.

"Well, that was because I was being bullied…" I started.

"That's it, I'm calling Figgins first thing tomorrow," my husband said and sounded annoyed.

"No, Dad!" Becky almost hollered, but then said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have to do that. I'm more than okay. Santana, here, 'saved' me!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. You could have ultimately handled it…" Santana coughed and then said. Becky knew she was trying to sound modest.

"Thank you, Santana," my husband said and smiled.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"Who were the people who were bullying you," Becky's father asked.

"Dave Karofsky…" Becky said and then hesitated.

"Anyone else," I asked her because I had a feeling that she wasn't telling us the whole truth.

"…and Noah…" she said and hung her head.

"Puckerman?" my husband asked enraged.

"Yes, but he's apologized numerous times," Becky defended him, "He's a nice guy."

"Oh really," my husband said as his temper died down a little.

"Yes, Dad, he's a good, no a great guy," Becky said.

"I'd like to speak to him," my husband softly demanded.

"Dad," Becky whined a little.

**~ Santana ~**

As I sat there eating my meatloaf, I knew that Becky's Dad only had his daughter's best interest at heart. We all did. Me and Rachel included.

"No, Becky," I suddenly interjected, "Your Dad is right! Would you like me to call him, sir?"

"Um, please," Mr. Jackson said.

I excused myself from the table and went into another room to call Puck.

**~ Puck ~**

I was lying on my bed. I was thinking about everything and if I thought I'd be able to protect Becky in the ways she deserved.

My phone rang.

"Puckerman, here," I said with a sigh.

"Hi, Puck, it's Santana," she said on her end of the conversation.

"How goes the dinner," I asked genuinely interested.

"Um, that's why I'm calling. The question was asked how did Becky and I come to be friends, and your name came up, rightfully so," she said.

"Ok, I figured as much. What can I do?" I asked.

"Mr. Jackson would like to speak with you," she said, "I'm guessing that her mother would like to be a part of that conversation as well. So you're going on speaker phone."

"Yes, please. I'm ready, I think…"

"Good luck," she said as she walked back into the dining room. She placed the phone down with a thud.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Rachel, and Becky," I said.

"Hello," everyone responded.

"Noah, Becky was just telling us how she and Santana became friends and I hear that you were a part of it. Is this correct?" Mr. Jackson asked me.

"Yes, sir, unfortunately, that is correct," I responded honestly.

"Why, may I ask, did you decide to bully my daughter," he asked.

"I, along with a fellow football player, Dave Karofsky, decided to pick on Becky that day because…" I said and then sighed, "Sir, I honestly don't know why exactly. I know this is no excuse, but Karofsky initiated the whole situation."

"Still, you allowed it to continue," Mr. Jackson shot back.

"Yes, sir, I did. At the time, Mr. Jackson, I didn't know what kind of person Becky is," I responded.

"And what kind of person is she?"

"Dad!" Becky voiced.

"Becky, it's cool, I promise," I said. Immediately she quieted down.

"Your daughter, sir, is the kindest person I know. She has changed me from being a person who didn't really care about anything to a guy who now sees a future ahead of him. Her determination to achieve the things she wants out of life is remarkable. Honestly, I don't see Becky as 'disabled'. I see her as a wonderful young lady who I have grown to admire. I appreciate her presence in my life. This may sound cliché, but she makes me a better person, not just a better man," I responded honestly, but beyond nervously.

They were all silence, so I had to ask, "Hello? Did the call drop? Crap!"

"Puck, Puck, we're still here," Santana jumped in quickly.

"Oh, good, thought I lost ya for a second there," I said and took a huge breath.

"No, no, we're all still here," Mr. Jackson said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, may I say one more thing?" I asked humbly.

"No ahead," Mrs. Jackson said.

"I am sorry. I know now that the guy I was isn't the guy I need to be. Becky teaches me everyday how to be _that _guy. I sincerely hope that you'll allow me the honor and privilege of continuing to see Becky whenever she wants to. I don't plan on going away any time soon," I said.

"Thank you, Noah, for your candor and honesty. Because Becky has accepted your apology, I accept it also," Mr. Jackson said.

"Mrs. Jackson," I asked hopefully.

There was silence. I nervously cracked my knuckles.

"Mom, I want you to trust me…more! You know what kind of person you've raised me to be. That is a forgiving one. I may not be the smartest or prettiest, but I _do _know how to forgive and be a person who is honorable," Becky said, "I need Noah to be in my life!"

I heard Rachel sniffle so I knew that Santana would wipe the tears that streamed down her face.

"I-I-it's difficult," Mrs. Jackson admitted.

"I know, but you need to try, for me. I have excellent morals and I know right from wrong. I have amazing friends who will help me when I stumble. I just want to live my life as normally as possible with the people I choose to be in my life," Becky said.

"Mrs. Jackson, I know you've had some concerns about our friendship…" Santana started.

The silence meant to me that she was nodding her head.

"You and Mr. Jackson can rest assured that all of us – me, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany – will keep look out for her. As we've told Becky she is now one of us. And we look out for each other. I want you both to know that I consider Becky a member of my family. I protect my family," Santana said with boldness.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson," Rachel seconded her statement, "Becky has been an immense help to Santana and myself already in our short courtship. Why if it wasn't for Becky's accepting personality Santana wouldn't have felt comfortable with her coming out process and thus she wouldn't have sung a song to me to tell me of her attraction to me. See, I owe your daughter a lot and I honestly don't know how I'll truly ever repay her. For right now, I can offer her my friendship and I'd hope she accept it."

Becky looked at Rachel and said, "Wow!"

Mrs. Jackson started to become emotional. "You are so accepting of our daughter…" she said.

"That's only because she is so accepting of us," I chimed in.

"Ok…ok, Puck," Mr. Jackson asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"The next time you come to pick Becky up we'd like to meet and thank you," Becky's Dad said with a smile.

"Oh, boy!" Becky joked and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…" she said quickly.

"Yes, sir, I'd love to….Just one thing," I said.

"Oh?"

"The first time I came to your door to pick Becky up, I was experimenting with a new hairstyle," Puck said, "I actually rock a Mohawk!"

"Um, ok," Mrs. Jackson said.

"You shoulda seen my hair back in the day, Puck!" her Dad said with a wild chuckle. "It was all over the place!"

"I bet, sir, I bet!"

Second Author's Note: When I'm writing I let my imagination run wild. There aren't any outlines or final notes that I go by. There are, however, little suggestions of where I want this story to go. The section between Brittany and Quinn came out of nowhere! It turned out to be some of my best writing, if I do say so myself. I hope you don't mind their addition to this story. They aren't the main characters in this story, but I will delve into their relationship more throughout the rest of this story. I sincerely hope you are enjoying it. Please leave me a review as I love reading what you're thinking of the story so far. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

11

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Puck ~**

After the conversation with the Jacksons and everyone during their dinner, I laid in my bed and tossed and turned. I needed to go to sleep so that I could feel relief. I had so many emotions and feelings on my mind and in my heart. I wanted to get them out so for the first time, I actually wrote them down in a letter. I allowed my heart to guide my hand and this is what it came up with.

_My Dearest Becky,_

_As I'm writing this I know and take some comfort in the fact that you are fast asleep dreaming about whatever it is you dream about. Can I tell you a secret? I hope you dream about me._

_I know that you dream while you're awake too by giving the people around you your friendship, loyalty, and trust. You also reach for anything you want in your life and that is why I am inspired. _

_What I'm about to share with you are things about you and our possible future relationship. _

_Becky, I've always been a playa, one who didn't take the time to respect girls and make them feel proud that they are with me. In my mind, they were only good for one thing. I think I, unfortunately, learned this behavior from my father who instilled this in me and then left. When I was younger I used to hate him for leaving us high and dry. But as a family we overcame the situation and are a tighter family. I'm looking forward to introducing you to them. So I guess that everything does happen for a reason!_

_Becky, everything that I told your mother and father on the phone was the honest truth. I wasn't sugar coating anything nor was I trying to save my own ass. I've never felt anything like this before. To say that I have a crush on you is an understatement. _

_Ya remember when I said that you changed me from being a guy who just didn't care to someone who now sees a future ahead him? Well not only do I see my future, I can see our future too. Hope this doesn't frighten you. _

_I see us together in the future, beyond high school. I see us living our fairytale, one where we decide what we want and no one else. I promise you that I will stand by you, protect you, care for you, and guide you through our life together, if you allow me to. I'm hopeful for the first time in years, no my entire life. You make me want to be a better man._

_You are my inspiration…you probably hear this a lot, but I truly do mean it. I mean it not necessarily because of everything you've had to endure which is a lot and I like you for that, but more so you are my inspiration because you've changed me, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, from a loser to a winner. I'm grateful everyday that you had the courage to ask me out. Remember our conversation at Breadstix about courage and how it's important to overcome obstacles? Well, my dear, I've found the courage to write this to you. I hope that you read my words and know that my actions will prove them. _

_So, before I end this letter to you, I have one important question to ask…Becky, will you be my girlfriend? _

_You're beginning to have my heart,_

_Noah._

Satisfied with my letter to her and I folded it three times and wrote "Becky" on the top of the paper. Then I put it on top of my notebook, which I've started to actually use.

I climbed back into bed and pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. I left and drove to school. When I arrived, I took out the letter and gripped it tightly before I got out of my car. I was glad that it didn't tear into two pieces.

I took a deep breath and strode into school like I owned it. As soon as I saw her walk around a corner with a girl I didn't know, I yelled, "Yo, Jackson!"

Becky stopped, turned around, and smiled. "Yo, Puck…uh, I mean Noah!"

I ran up to her and almost knocked into her. I stopped myself in just enough time. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by it, but went with it. Her friend was shocked as she witnessed our interaction.

"Hey," I said and smiled at her friend.

"I'll see you later," Becky said as a hint to her friend to leave. She took it and waved at us and then walked away.

Once the girl was gone, I thrust her note out in front of her. "Oh, what's this," she asked kind of hesitantly.

"It's something I'd like you to read when you are in your first class, which…" I said and extended my arm and she looped hers inside mine.

We walked in silence. She kept looking at her feet while I kept my head up proudly. We got some strange looks and many girls sexily stared at me. For the first time, none of that mattered to me. All that did matter was Becky.

"Are you okay," I whispered to her.

"Um, sure, why?"

"You're looking down at your shoes a lot," I answered as we continued to walk.

She looked up and saw what I saw. People were envious of us. And I liked that feeling.

We arrived at her first class and she said, "Thank you, Noah!" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on my cheek for the first time. I felt my face blush.

She then turned around and into her class. I watched as she settled into her chair and unfolded her letter from me. Then I left to give her privacy.

**~ Santana ~**

After the first period of the day, I was walking to meet Rachel at her locker when all of a sudden I was yanked into an empty classroom and the door was slammed shut hard.

"Whoa! What the f-" I started to say, but recognized who it was before I finished my statement.

Becky didn't say anything. She just pulled me into a hug and began to sob hysterically in my arms.

"Becky? What's wrong? What happened? Who's ass do I need to kick? Talk to me please!" I said scared, angry, disoriented, and totally confused.

She picked her head up and looked me in my eyes. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said as she started to cry again.

"Wait what?" I asked confused, but still held her in my arms.

Noah…ask…me…to be his…girlfriend," she said between sniffles and deep breathes.

"Ok, ok," I said as I massaged her back. "It's gonna be okay…"

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to hand me the letter he had written her. "Read this," she insisted.

"Becky, that's personal…" I put my hand up in protest.

"Please, San, I'm scared," she insisted and thrust it into my hand.

"Ok," I said and I read it.

While I read it she moved to the window and looked out of it like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

When I finished it I folded it back up and handed it to her.

"Wow! So lemme guess you're afraid that if you say yes to him, he'll someday realize that he made a mistake and leave you because _you_ see yourself as being different," I asked and walked to the window and stood next to her.

"BINGO!" she replied meekly. She turned to face me and I enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Honey, everyone is afraid of being left," I said as she sighed deeply in my arms. "I'm afraid that Rachel might one day realize that her feelings for me are gone and she'll just up and leave without an explanation."

"Why? You're _fabulous_!" she sniffled against my chest.

I chuckled. "Be that as it may, my dear, it's human nature…"

"I also think that I'm not worthy of having anyone love me, let alone have that person be Noah," she revealed.

I broke out of the hug and leaned forward a little to look into her eyes. "Becky Jackson, why'd you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," she argued.

"According to you. Do you know what you have?" I asked her.

"No, Santana, what do I have?" she smiled a little.

"You have five people who love you unconditionally and think you're freakin' awesome," I said and poked her nose.

"Haha! Okay, Santana, what do I do?" she asked.

"I'd talk to him about your concerns first. And then, based on what he says, what does your heart tell you to do, Becky?" I countered.

"Well, I think…"

"Yes?" I hung on to her every word.

"That I want to try. You see, I'm usually the one who write these," she said and held up the letter, "and usually it ends in failure…"

"Think positively," I offered, "Have you seen him since?"

"Nope, he walked me to my first class and I haven't seen him since," she said shyly, "Is that a bad sign?"

"No, honey, it isn't," I said and then said, "walk with me. Rachel's gonna think I got lost."

"Oh, Santana, I'm so sorry, I didn't think!"

"Hey, Jackson, it's alright, really…you and me are friends, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do!"

We left the room, hand in hand. The bell had rung and we were bombarded with students who scurried to get to their next class. I never let go of her hand and she never left go of mine. I walked with her to her locker. Puck was leaning against it with a huge smile on his face when he spotted Becky.

Becky and I walked up to him. She opened her locker and he took out her books for her.

"Geez, Puck, you're whipped!" I said and after I made the sound effect of a cracking whip.

"Shouldn't you do this for yours," he retorted back with a grin.

"Oh, crap, she's waiting for me at her last class. You good?" I asked as I looked down at Becky.

"Super! Apologize for me," she said.

"Hey, stop it!" I demanded with a smile, "Laters!"

Before I left I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She air kissed mine.

"Call me later," I asked.

"You got it, Dude!"

"Wow…a Full House reference…Ms. Pillsbury needs to bring her 'Uncle Jesse' lookin', dentist friend 'round more," I joked and smirked.

"Rachel," Puck reminded.

"Oh shit," I yelled as I ran off. I heard Puck and Becky cackle behind me.

**~ Becky ~**

After Santana scampered off, there was silence between Noah and me. He closed my locker and grabbed my hand as we walked to my next class.

"Did you read it?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes, Noah, I did…"

"And?"

"Noah, you're a great guy…" I started.

"Nah, it's okay, Becky…"

"You gonna let me finish or not," I asked. He shut up immediately.

"As I was saying you is a great guy although I have two major concerns. One, is what happens when you get bored or you think you made a mistake and just up and leave?"

"Becky, I don't foresee that happening," he said.

"I didn't foresee any of this," I said as I raised our joined hands as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Neither did I!"

"So it goes to say, 'shit happens'!"

He laughed heartily at my comment. "I'm not laughing at you. Just at the comment," he said.

"Oh I know, Noah! I guess I gotta let life guide me…"

"I agree. I want you to know that I will never intentionally hurt you," he said after he stopped laughing.

"I think I know that," I said humbly.

"Don't just think it, know it," he said.

"Okay."

"What's the other concern," he asked.

"Um, no, no."

"No, c'mon, I want you to have no fears or anything as you decide. What is it?"

"Am I worthy of you?" I said shyly.

This question made him stop dead in his tracks, which made the students behind us swerve around us. He looked down at me.

"I know…I know…we're not talking about the big picture, yet, but still I have doubts. Are you here cuz you think you need to be or are you here cuz you wanna be?"

"I'm asking you to be _my girlfriend_," he yelled so that some students would turn their heads, "because I wanna be here with you. And for no other reason…"

We continued to walk to class. When we got there, I went to let go of his hand, but he didn't let mine go. He led me into the room.

"Where's your seat?"

I was shocked so I pointed. We walked over to it and he put down my books and then pulled out my chair.

"Um, Mr. Puckerman, you know this isn't your class, right?" my teacher asked.

He nodded his head. Before he left he kissed me on my forehead and then whispered something.

I looked up at him and said, "What I didn't hear you?"

"You're totally worthy and beyond totally worth it…I'm gonna prove that to you, Becky Jackson!" he said as we looked into each other eyes.

He kissed my forehead once more before he smiled at me and left the room.

**~ Puck ~**

I got outside Becky's classroom door and felt oddly weak. I leaned against the wall for support.

My phone buzzed and I opened it to see the text message.

TO NOAH: yes, I'll be your girlfriend! 3

"Woo hoo!" I yelled as I ran like a crazy man down the hallway and into my next class. I realized that I wasn't prepared with my books, but I didn't care at that point.

I started to compose a mass text.

TO SANTANA – TO RACHEL – TO BRITTANY – TO QUINN: Becky's my official girlfriend! :-)

Within minutes, my phone buzzed.

TO PUCK: Mazel! – R.

TO PUCK: That's great! Congrats! – Q.

TO PUCK: aww…"Buckerman" is born. – Brittany

TO PUCK: Congrats! Don't "puck" it up! ~ S.

**~ Mrs. Lopez ~**

I had gotten home from grocery shopping and I knew that Rachel was in the house since all of their stuff was lying on the floor. I had an idea so I first went to the kitchen and unloaded and put away the groceries. Then I went up to Santana's room. The door was slightly ajar so I peeked in a little. Rachel and Santana were lying on her bed facing each other. They were in each other's arms. I was about to knock when I heard Santana say, "Rachel, you're my forever!" then I saw my daughter brush away a strand of Rachel's hair that had fallen over her eyes.

I saw Rachel kiss the tip of Santana's nose, look into her brown eyes, and say, "Santana, you're my forever!"

They pulled each other more and more into each other's arms. I felt like I intruded on a private moment so I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Santana said, but didn't untangle herself. Nor did Rachel.

"Um, hi, girls," I said apprehensively.

Rachel noticed this and tried to untangle herself from my daughter's grasp, but Santana wouldn't have it.

"Hi, Mom what's up," Santana asked like the situation was the most normal one in the world. I'm not a prude and she knew it. I actually liked seeing my daughter this happy.

"So, I have a thought," I said and smiled, "Tomorrow night, I'd like to have a big family dinner."

"We don't have a big family," my daughter said. It was obvious that she was preoccupied with her girlfriend.

"Yes, Santana, I know this. I was thinking the Berry's and us…" I concluded.

"Oh, that sounds perfect! Rachel," she said and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Beyond wonderful," Rachel said and smiled.

"Great. Do you think 7pm is okay?" I said as I felt like the third wheel.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez, seven is perfect for us. My fathers can't wait to meet both of you," Rachel said as she brushed her hand over Santana's one shoulder because she was lying on the other.

"Rachel…Rachel…" I said to get her attention.

"Yes," she said as she looked over at me and smiled.

"Please call me, Maribel!"

"Ok, thank you, Maribel. We are so excited. Thank you for hosting. Next time it'll be at our house."

"Ok, I'll see you later, I guess." I said as I started to leave the room.

"Hey, Mom," Santana said so I turned around.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for everything," she said humbly.

"You're very welcome. Not too late, girls, cuz you guys have a four-day weekend, I thought I'd officially invite you, Rachel, to stay over…" I said as I shut the door.

Second Author's Note: I believe in love. I believe that everyone, despite their backgrounds and what brought them to this specific time, deserves that one person who adds to them. In high school, many, many years ago I wanted to feel accepted, but I didn't. The friends that Becky has around her, I never really had. The unconditional love and friendship is something to be treasured. I'm living through Becky and experiencing everything that she is experiencing.

The experience that Puck and Becky are going through is what I'd love to experience for myself. I've never known the experience of being pursued. I am always the one doing the pursuing. I've never received a letter like Puck's to Becky. I've written many letters like that though.

I hope you can understand why I've chosen to allow Puck to pursue Becky. In the end, people like Becky and me just want one thing…to be accepted and loved just the way they are. The characters in this story are accepting of her.

Please leave me a review if you feel moved to.

The next chapter is going to be the Lopez/Berry dinner.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

12

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

I had been anxiously awaiting the Berry's arrival as I paced across the living room.

_Where is she? She's never late? Did she have second thoughts about dinner? About everything?_

"Mija, calm down!" my Mom yelled and laughed.

"She's never late!" I yelled back. I had stopped pacing and threw my hands onto my hips.

"I bet she's…" my Mom started to say, but was interrupted by the heavenly sound of the doorbell.

_Ding dong!_

I ran to the door and flung it open. All three Berry's jumped at the loud sound.

"Oh thank God," I said, smiled brightly, and pulled Rachel into my arms.

She giggled nervously and said, "Santana, did you miss me?"

"More than life itself," I replied. Then I kissed her cheek and regained my composure.

"Um, Santana, these are my fathers, Hiram," Rachel said as she pointed to a tall, gangly man, with big black rimmed glasses, who extended his hand and I shook it.

"And Leroy," Rachel finished the introduction. Leroy was a short, black man with an Army like haircut. I extended my hand, but he brushed it away. Instead he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Hello, Santana, nice to finally put a beautiful face to the name! We hear about you _constantly_," he said chipper. He released me from the hug.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled shyly.

"Am I wrong?"

"Um, nope!" she said with a wide smile.

"Haha! Thank you for coming…" I said. I motioned for all of them to enter the house.

"Mom," I yelled softly as she walked over to the group.

"Hiram and Leroy, this is my mother, Maribel," I introduced. She extended her hand to both of the men with a bright, Lopez smile.

"Very nice to meet you both, finally," she said. She ushered them into the living room.

I noticed Rachel's overnight bag and took it from her. "Allow me," I said as I grabbed it from her and placed it on the staircase.

"So…tonight we're having Vegan pizza, I hope that's alright?" my Mom offered as we all sat down.

"Wonderful," Hiram said.

"Yes, thank you," Leroy seconded.

"Ok, great. Santana, would you get our guests something to drink while I go check on that pizza?"

"Of course! You're helping," I volunteered and pulled Rachel up with me from the couch. She laughed, but followed me into the kitchen.

We follow my Mom into the kitchen where I pulled Rachel into my body and kissed her passionately.

"Hmm, Santana," Rachel said as soon as the kiss ended, "You're mother is standing right there. You do know that?"

"Yes, I do. She's cool. She likes to see get my mack on," Santana said proudly.

"Oh yeah, it's the highlight of my week!" my Mom said sarcastically.

We all laughed. Then I poured some Diet Coke into glasses and Rachel grabbed the glasses. As she walked back to the living room, my Mom instructed, "Rachel, call your Dads to the table…Santana help me with this."

We did as told and pretty soon we were all seated at the table. Hiram and Leroy were at the heads of the table. My Mom sat on one side. Rachel and I sat on the other side. I grabbed her hand under the table and she squeezed it and sideways smiled at me.

"This looks delicious, Maribel," Hiram commented as he gave himself a slice.

"It is, honey," Leroy said to his husband with some food in his mouth.

"Great! This was the first time with making Vegan pizza, but I love to try to experiment with new recipes," my Mom commented with a smile.

"So," Hiram started, "How's school, girls?"

"Quiet," I replied as I knew where he wanted to take the conversation.

"No, more incidents with Mister Hudson," he asked hopeful.

"No, Dad, nothing," Rachel told him.

"Wonderful," Leroy said.

"In fact…" I said happily, "It seems that Brittany, his ex, and Quinn Fabray are getting together."

"Really?" my Mom said and then added, "But when you came out to me at dinner that night, she told me she wasn't…"

"For me, I guess," I answered, "I'm not her type!"

She grinned. "Good for her! I bet cha that puts a sour taste in Hudson's mouth!" She chuckled in satisfaction.

I gave her my signature evil grin. She nodded and smiled back as she totally understood my meaning.

"So. Enough about Hudson, tell us more about you two," Leroy asked with a starry look in his eyes.

"Um, Daddy, what do you wanna know?"

"Um I don't know. Scratch that! I got a question. How does it feel when you're together," he asked.

"Well, sir, to be honest we haven't gotten 'together' yet, but as for being in each other's company, for me, it's magical!" I answered first.

He looked at me and smiled. "And you, Rach?"

"Well, it's difficult to justly describe it, but when we're hanging out she has this talent of making me feel like I'm the only one in the room. Like she only has eyes for me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, Pumpkin, it sure does," Hiram said and looked lovingly at Leroy.

"Where did you two meet," my Mom asked Rachel's parents.

"In college, we both auditioned for the same role," he answered.

"Who got the part?" my Mom asked.

"Neither of us," Leroy chimed in as he laughed.

"The director wanted to take the character in another direction," Hiram said.

"I never knew you auditioned for a play, Dad," Rachel said to Hiram.

"Why not?" I asked to I get myself into the conversation.

"Because my Dad went to college for law, not theater," Rachel told me.

"Yeah, I was going insane with my studies and I wanted something to get my mind off of them."

"Mission accomplished," Leroy said and smiled.

"You have no idea. As soon as I saw this one over there," he said and pointed at Leroy, "I was smitten."

Leroy smiled cheekily. "So Santana, when did you know that Rachel was 'the one' for you?"

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled.

"No, Rachel, that's a great question," I insisted and then continued, "I've always been watching Rachel…Uh, not stalker-ish!"

The table laughed.

I continued, "I've always admired her and her persistence to have goals and know that she'll most likely get outta Lima. Rachel, to me, is my greatest dream. She's who I wanted to be like for a long time: successful, passionate, determined, and the list goes on and on. Then I thought about it...I didn't want to be _like _her. I wanted to be _with _her..."

My Mom interjected, "Last night when I asked about having you two over for dinner, I overheard them saying that they are each other's forever. I just thought it was the sentiment, but now I know it's the truth. Santana was made for Rachel, and Rachel was made for Santana." She took her napkin and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Aww, Mom," I said as I saw my Mom getting emotional. I reached across the table to rub her hand that was on the table until she smiled at me to tell me she was okay.

"You bring up a good point and, I guess, another question. What will happen if Rachel 'gets outta Lima,' like you put it," Hiram asked.

I saw Rachel tense and I knew that she thought about this. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"_When _Rachel gets outta here, I will support her 110%. We are creating something that is stronger than anything else in this world. She doesn't have to worry about leaving me behind. I'd go anywhere to be with her. New York. California. Outer space. It doesn't matter," I said and chuckled.

The table chuckled as well.

"I hope I illustrated my point, sirs, that no matter what happens in our future and wherever life takes us, we're going to go together. As long as it's okay with my Mom," I said and looked over at her shyly.

"Santana, I'd never get in your way. I love seeing you passionate about something other than the Cheerios. It's like I'm looking at a changed daughter…and I couldn't be prouder," my Mom said emotionally.

"You definitely are, Mom. Rachel is changing me every day," I revealed.

All of a sudden, Rachel catapulted from her seat and ran into the kitchen. We were all flabbergasted, but I excused myself from the table and ran after her.

**~ Rachel ~**

_OMG. I needed to get outta there and collect my thoughts. She really does care about me. Can it be? Is it too good to be true?_

"Rachel," I heard her call for me.

"Santana, I need a minute to rationalize," I admitted.

When she reached me, she smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "As long as I didn't do anything wrong or overstep my boundaries…"

"Oh _Barbra_, not at all. You've said everything right! But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"Darn tooting!" she replied with a small smile.

I looked at her, chuckled a little, and then smiled.

"But seriously, you're really ready to rearrange your life to be with me," I asked as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are my life!" she said simply.

"But what about your friends?" I asked.

"It's not like we'd move to **Antarctica**, right?" she asked with a wink.

"Well, the acting community in **Antarctica** is stellar…." I started to joke.

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Haha! C'mon, baby, we're not living in **Antarctica**," I said, laughed, and pulled her into my body.

She let out a sigh that I bet she didn't know she was holding in. She smiled at the closeness.

"I'd have moved there just to be with you, though." Santana said and smiled.

Then I leaned up slightly and kissed her on her lips. It shocked her, but she enjoyed it. She feigned shocked though. "I am shocked, Rachel Berry."

"Well, just you wait," I teased.

"Uhm, okay. We good?" she said as she separated from me and extended her hand to me.

"Beyond!" I beamed.

Then she pulled me back to the table.

"I'm sorry for my rude departure," I said as we sat back down.

"You okay?" my Daddy asked.

"Yes, my emotions overtook me…"

"Happens all the time," he joked. I laughed.

"So did I pass the test?" she asked.

"SANTANA!" both her Mom and I yelled in unison.

"What?" she asked as she threw up her hands.

Hiram leaned back in his chair, scratched his goatee, half smiled, and said, "You've already passed. When you told us about your incident with Hudson and the way you described it…that you weren't concerned for yourself, but for Rachel. We knew she's in good hands with you…"

"Whew!" she said and brushed her hand against her forehead in a dramatic fashion.

I smiled and pinched her side.

"Um, ow, that hurt," she teased and did the same to me.

They all smiled at our cuteness.

The rest of the dinner flew by quickly.

My fathers offered to assist Mrs. Lopez with clearing the table, but shooed them away. "The girls can help," she said.

With that I collected Santana's dish, cutlery, and glass.

"Thank you, Baby," she said and then got up herself.

I just smiled. Then _it_ hit me…the feeling of all of this being very domestic. I liked it, but it was so new. I envisioned my life with Santana.

She must have noticed this because she said, "When we have our own place, in the future, it'll be fifty-fifty, okay?"

"Definitely," I replied and kissed her cheek.

After we cleaned up we all sat and talked for awhile. Soon it was ten o'clock and my fathers started to get ready to leave.

My Dad said, "Maribel, Santana, it was very nice to finally meet you. Next time dinner will be at our house."

"Sounds good," Mrs. Lopez said.

"Have fun this weekend girls," my Daddy said and winked.

"Daddy," I teased. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Hiram," Santana said and extended her hand for a handshake. My Dad brushed it aside and pulled her into a hug which was rare for him.

"You must be special, Santana," Daddy said.

"Why?" Santana said still in the hug.

"He doesn't do that with just anyone," I answered.

"I'm touched," she replied.

"Alright, alright," Dad said and let go of my girlfriend.

"Good night, Leroy," Santana said, but this time she extended her arms for a hug.

My Daddy hesitated.

"Don't keep me hanging," she kidded.

"Ok," Daddy said as he walked into Santana's hug.

"There it is," Santana said as she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

They separated after a few seconds and I said my good-byes.

After they left I asked, "Mrs. Lopez, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Just one thing," she started.

I ran to her eager to help. "Of course…"

"Call me 'Maribel' from now on," her Mom finished her statement.

I stopped short and almost fell over. "Whoa! I think I can do that." I smiled.

Santana walked up to her Mom, wrapped her arms around her body, squeezed and said, "Thank you, Mom. I know you know that I truly care about her."

"Yes, mija, I do. I think you should tell her about your Dad now," she said and hugged her daughter back.

"Yes, tonight," Santana said as she broke the hug. She turned around and walked toward me as she extended her hand to me. "Upstairs."

**~ Santana ~**

Hand in hand we climbed the stairs to my room. I carried her overnight bag with my free hand. Once inside I shut the door and locked it. Then I placed the bag on the floor.

"Um, Rachel," I started, "I need to tell you something…"

Rachel saw the nervousness on my face and guided me to my bed. She gently pushed me down so I would sit on the mattress. She moved to the other side and sat down next to me. We switched hands, but never broke our hand holding.

"You're probably thinking, 'why wasn't Santana's Dad at dinner tonight?'"

"Something along those lines. Where was he?" she asked.

"My Mom and Dad separated when I was ten. They were having trouble with their marriage and I always thought it was my fault," I started.

Rachel let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. With one hand she combed my hair with her fingers and with her other hand she massaged my back.

"Oh Santana, I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear.

"I was always told it wasn't my fault, but I truly never got over the loss of my father not being around. Me and my Mom have a great thing now and we love each other dearly," I said.

"I see that every time I'm in your presence," Rachel said still in my arms.

"His leaving taught me one thing..."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You'll never have to worry that I'll leave you," I said.

"Oh, San…"

I broke the hug, grabbed her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. Then I said, "No, Rachel, I want you to know that…I. will. never. leave. you. Understand?"

She nodded.

"No matter what happens in our future, I am yours totally. Even if we have disagreements and need time…I will always come back. I care for you too much to stay away too long," I said, "Got me?"

She softly laughed, but said, "Santana, I never doubted that. I hear ya and totally care about you too."

I stood up and asked, "Stand up?" She grabbed my extended hands and I pulled her up. Then I naturally enveloped her in a tight, tight hug.

"Santana," she gasped in the hug. I knew I had surprised her.

"Rachel," I softly moaned in the hug.

Then I guided her backwards until she sat down on the mattress. She didn't really sit down. It was more of a plop than a ladylike sit.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I never you knew you plopped!"

"I have many more 'tricks'," she said a little shyly and a little sexily.

"Oh boy!" I said and grinned.

She laughed. I then pushed her back onto the mattress. I straddled her hips.

"Santana," she said in surprised.

"Don't worry…we're not doing _that_ right now. I just want to feel your lips on my own," I said as I hovered above her.

To my utter surprise, she leaned up and connected our lips. I wasn't ready. "Wow!" I said in her kiss. Then my lips got into a solid rhythm with hers. We kissed for awhile. Then she pulled me onto of her. Again I was shocked.

I kind of fell on top of her. "Ow!" she yelled.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked apologetically as I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She didn't answer. Instead she leaned up a little and captured my lips again. She kissed me hard and passionately. I let out a moan and she took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into my mouth. We went back and forth for a long, blissful time. When air became a necessity, I broke the kiss and said, "Damn, I love kissing you!"

"I love kissing you too Santana," Rachel said with a lustful smile.

I removed myself from atop of her. She was surprised so she asked, "Why'd you move?"

"Baby, I need to catch my breath and I wanna hold you," I said honestly.

She turned on her side and I pulled her back against my front. She extended her arm and I grabbed her hand. Then we rested our joined hands on her side.

"I love being just like this…ya know? In your arms without a care in the world," Rachel told me.

"I know I love it too," I said.

"Santana…"

"Yes, Rachel," I replied with a little yawn.

"I heard you tell my Dad that we haven't been 'together' yet…"

"Yes?"

"Um, when, um, do you think," she hesitated. I knew she was trying to come up with a tactful way of saying when are we going to make love.

"When are we going to…take out the garbage?"

"Hmph, no," she said and smiled.

"Feed the dog?" I teased again.

"No…wait. You have a dog?"

I laughed hysterically. This made her break free my embrace, turn over onto her other side, and look me in the eyes. "When are we going to give ourselves to each other?"

"Emotionally? I have been giving you me. There's just one more thing I need to say, but we aren't quite there yet. I don't think."

"Well, there's that…But I was referring to when we are going to give ourselves to each other…physically?"

"Rachel, do you mean have sex?" I gulped.

"I prefer to think of it as making love, but yes," she said.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that…" I started.

She stopped me. "You, Santana Lopez, haven't thought about seeing my berries?" she said and poked me playfully.

"No, no, I'm dying to see your berries, but when you are ready to, my love," I replied.

"C'mon Santana, cut the chivalrous crap. Every red blooded, American girl wants to have sex for the first time," she said.

"Rachel," I said sternly. A little sternly for my liking.

"Yes?" she said. She sounded startled.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted you to know that I can wait until you're ready…."

"You truly can?"

"Yes, baby, cuz I don't want your first time to be a mistake to you," I said and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome…"

"You won't wait long, I promise," Rachel said with certainty.

Second Author's Note: The part about Mr. Lopez is obviously made up. He's never around the show so I thought I'd give a reason why in my story.

I hope you enjoy it.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

13

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

Before Rachel and I actually fell asleep we talked and kissed a lot more.

Just before she was excusing herself to change in my bathroom, I whispered, "Can I undress you?"

She stopped, turned around, looked at me, and asked, "You want to undress me?"

"Yes, it would give so much pleasure. Will you let me?"

"Um, really?" she asked hesitated. Then she laughed nervously and hung her head down.

"Yes, Rachel," I said. I walked up to her and lifted her chin up with my fingers.

"I may not be perfect," she said shyly.

"Yes, you are," I said as we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

The world could have been ending around us, but that was insignificant. What truly mattered in those precious moments were Rachel and I.

"How revealing do you want to get, San," she asked lustfully.

"As far as you're willing to go. And you can do the same to me," I answered as we maintained our eye contact. She walked up to me.

"O-o-okay. I just hope that you're not disappointed," she said shyly.

"Rachel," I playfully scolded her.

She leaned up and kissed me full on my lips. She managed to bite my bottom lip as she broke the kiss.

"Jesus…" I moaned in anticipation and softly chuckled.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then I first attended to her button down, pink shirt. With each button, I began to get nervous. I watched her chest as it rose up and down with her breathing. No words were spoken…no words were necessary for this experience. By the time I got to her final button and undid it, I leaned down and kissed her quickly.

After the kiss broke, I started to pull at the sleeve and as it fell off of her shoulder, she turned so I could get the other sleeve down. Once the shirt was off her body, I gently tossed it over the back of my chair. Then I took a moment to look at Rachel. I took her into my memory.

She broke my concentration as she reached for my shirt, which didn't have buttons, but rather was over the head type of shirt. I raised my arms up and felt her lift my shirt from my waist up over my chest, shoulders, and finally my head. When the material was off of my body, I whipped my black hair back and forth until it straightened on its own. She watched me do it and I could see the anticipation in her eyes. I could see her desire for me. Truth be told, this excited me to no end.

Then I started to unbutton her skinny jeans. I fumbled with the button because I'd never undone another person's pants before, just my own.

I got impatient so Rachel's hands covered mine and she guided me in the process of unbuttoning her pants. I smiled and she smiled. Once they were unbuttoned, I unzipped them and then started to push them down her waist and off of her perfect thighs. When they were at knee level, I grabbed her hands and guided her to my bed. I motioned to her to sit on the edge of the bed and she did. Then I got down on my knees and pulled the jeans further down her body until they reached her feet. She lifted one foot up at a time and I pulled each pant leg off of her. Once her pants were completely off of her, I threw them on the floor beside me. I stood up and she stood up from the bed. She grabbed the waistband of my pants and looped her finger through the loop and yanked me closer to her.

She looked down at my jeans and started to unbutton them for me. She did it quicker than I had, but I truly didn't care too much.

"You're a pro," I whispered and grinned.

"Nah," she smiled and whispered, "Just know what I want, is all." She raised her head and looked into my eyes. Then she kissed me passionately. While she was kissing me, she lowered my pants all the way down to my thighs. I shivered at the new coolness, but was in a lustful state overall. She stopped the kiss and pushed me backwards until my behind landed on the mattress. She pulled my pants the rest of the way off.

We suddenly were in our bras and panties. Rachel pulled me up, but I just stood there. She walked over to my bed and unmade it. Then she climbed into it. Instead of lying down in my bed, she knelt on top of it. She looked at the bewildered expression on my face.

"I hope you know that I care about you very, very, very much, Santana. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. I'm beyond happy I don't _ever_ have to find out. Now I hope you'll understand that I'm just not ready to go _all_ the way right now. I told you that you wouldn't wait long and you won't. I want our first time to be as special as possible…" Rachel said, took a deep breath, and then continued, "Having said all of that, I feel the distinct urge to have you _see_ me…" When she finished her sentence, she wrapped an arm around her back and magically unclasped her bra. The garment fell off of her so easily. She knelt there. She just knelt there. No hiding. No shame. She just knelt there and, in the moments that passed, she shyly smiled a few times.

"I-I- wanted to do that," I said as I was in a sexual, longing trance. Rachel bent over a little and picked up her bra and began to put it back on.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I ran to right in front of the bed.

"Putting my bra back on so you can take it off," she said like it was a known fact.

"You don't…you don't have to do that," I stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yep," I replied shyly.

"Well, can I help you with yours," she asked as she held out her hands to me. Once my hands were in hers, she pulled me closer to my bed and I got in it. I immediately knelt on my bed so that we were face to face. We both smiled at each other. Then I let go of her hands, grabbed her face, pulled her closer to me, and kissed her passionately. She pulled me closer to her as we kissed.

I felt her naked breasts rub against the fabric of my bra. It felt so good, but it made the desire for skin-to-skin contact more present. I broke the kiss and took her hands. I wrapped them around my back. I hugged her as she tried and succeeded at unhooking my bra. I pulled out of the hug just enough so that she could pull the bra off my chest. She threw it on the floor next to the ever-growing pile of clothes. Once she was done doing that, she leaned back and memorized my body in her mind. I felt her eyes as they took in my every curve and every birthmark. She slid her hands up and down my arms as she looked into my eyes. Not one for hogging all the attention, I began to caress her face, neck, and shoulders as I watched her reaction.

"Rachel, I need to feel all of you," I revealed.

She lowered herself down onto my bed and bent her legs and placed her feet on my mattress.

"Take them off," she sweetly instructed and pointed to her lacy red underwear.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Santana, I want you to touch me," she said shyly.

"I promise that I will try very hard to honor your wishes and not go further. Just know that our first time will be amazing. If I feel then what I feel now how can it not be?" I said.

She picked her top half of her body off of my mattress and connected our lips again in an Earth-shattering kiss. Our lips met and instantaneously our tongues met and clashed in a fight for dominance. That fight was unnecessary because no one won. Then I ended the kiss. My hands travelled down to her panties and they guided them off of her body.

Rachel laid there, in all her glory, and didn't say a word. I hovered over her. My eyes scanned every beautiful part of her.

"So…"

"So," I said as my eyes travelled back up to hers.

"Am I a disappointment?"

"Rachel, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said shyly.

"You are _never _a disappointment," I said.

"I know that _I'm _not beautiful, but what about pretty? I'd settle for pretty…"

"You, Rachel Barbra Berry, are the epitome of beauty and sensuality. I am the luckiest girl in the world right now to be where I am. I don't deserve it, and I know it," I said as I saw a tear stream down her face. I took my thumb and wiped it away.

"Santana, I…I need to tell you something. I don't know how you'll take it so I'm just going to say it before I lose my nerve…" she said and looked me deep in the eye.

"Sure, baby, what is it?"

"I love you," she said simply.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. When I moved my head back to look her in her eyes again, I said happily, "That's the best news I've ever heard. You love me…you really love me?"

"Yes, Santana, I guess I've felt like this since the beginning in the auditorium when you sang to me. I love you so much, but…"

"But what, Rachel?"

"I hope you know that it isn't because of the situation we're in currently. I really and truly do love you from the bottom of my heart. It comes with no expectations or guarantees. It comes with the knowledge that you may not or aren't quite there yet. So I am willing to wait."

"Rachel," I started. I looked into her eyes and happily said, "I love you!"

"You love me," she asked and pointed at herself. "Are you just saying that to ease my nervousness?"

"I love you. I have for most of my high school career. And no, I'm not saying it now to make you feel better," I said and kissed her forehead.

I lowered my head to her look her in the eyes. Then I lowered my lips to hers. Before I made contact I said, "I…" then I kissed her. "Love." I kissed her again. Then after I said, "You." I went in for another longer kiss. I wanted to give her a proper hug, so while we were still kissing, I moved my body to a sitting position. She followed and sat up. Then, still in the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

It felt like our two hearts connected and became one. The contact we felt was awesome, but what was more awesome to me was what we said to each other. I'd take that over sex or making love any day of the week.

She broke the kiss and said, "Take your underwear off and kiss me again."

"In that order?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, San, in that order," she said, but laughed.

"OK," I said as I stood up to remove my panties. Then I sat back down on my bed, leaned closer to her, and kissed her passionately.

Somehow she maneuvered herself to sit on my lap. I didn't mind. I needed as much contact as humanly possible right then.

I broke the kiss and looked down. I then said, "You're absolutely beautiful. You do know that, right?"

"I used to not think that, but with your unconditional acceptance, I am starting to," she said as she grabbed my hand and guided it downward from her neck.

Her and my hands began to caress her breasts and she arched her back forward for more contact. She sighed and smiled. Then I was brave enough to move downward again. I reached her bellybutton. I inserted a finger into it.

She smiled and said, "That tickles!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized and went to take my finger out, but she stopped my movement.

"Santana, it's okay," she said.

"Rachel, I more than anything, would love to go further right now, but we're not ready for that, you agree?"

She nodded her head and said, "Thank you for understanding."

"I love you so it doesn't matter when _that _happens for us. The most important thing we did tonight was tell each other that we love each other. I loved hearing you say that," I said and smiled.

"I did too and I look forward to hearing you say it for years to come," she said.

"May I put you to bed," I asked timidly.

"Of course," she said and stood up. I bent at my knees and scooped her up bridal style. I walked over to my bed and gently placed her on it. I covered her and kissed her forehead. She hummed in approval. Then I went to the other side of the bed and got in. She immediately grabbed me and pulled me close to her.

"I like to cuddle," she said and grinned.

"Cuddle away," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good night, my love," Rachel said.

I didn't answer because I had a huge smile on my face as I took in the meaning.

Then I said, "Good night, beautiful," I said as she snuggled next to me.

Then we drifted off to sleep.

**~ Rachel ~**

The next morning, I turned over to feel her lying next to me, but she wasn't there.

"San," I sat up and yelled into the obviously empty room. I turned my body and found a note on her pillow.

"Good morning, Beautiful, Just stepped out for a bit. Be back later. ~ S."

I flung the sheets off of me and immediately felt the coolness so I ran to get my unused pajamas from last night. I put them on and decided to venture downstairs.

Once I walked into the kitchen I saw Maribel sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Mrs….Maribel," I said cheerfully.

"Ah, that's it," she said as she noticed my almost slip.

"It's going to take time," I apologized.

"Of course, dear, want some coffee?" she said as she got up from the table and got a mug to fill.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"So how was your evening," she asked.

"Oh, God, were we too loud…um, nothing too _big_ happened though," I said quickly.

"Haha! No, no, just a question," she said as she placed the coffee in front of me.

"Whew! We had a splendid night," I said and smiled. I sat in the seat next to hers.

"That's good, Rachel," Maribel said and smiled.

"We announced our love for each other," I said happily.

"Aww, really?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, um, Maribel, may I ask you for your honest opinion?" I asked shyly.

"Rachel, look at me," she said.

I raised my head up to meet her gaze. She had the same beautiful brown eyes that her gorgeous daughter had.

"I want you to know that you never have to ask me that. I am here for you…and my daughter," she said and smiled.

"Even though I love my fathers to death and would do anything for each of them, I've never experienced that 'mother-daughter' bond, I've heard so much about. My biological mother just gave me up without a fight," I said with a shaky voice.

"Well, forget her," she said in total Santana style. "She doesn't know what she's missing. Now you're my daughter. And that isn't dependent upon what happens with you and my daughter. I do hope only positive things though."

"Me too…"

"Spill it," she commanded nicely.

"I just, I just want to know how you'd make sure that she knows how you truly feel," I said.

"Didn't you tell her you loved her," she asked a little confused.

"Yes, I did, but I don't think she believes it…or if she does I don't think she thinks that she worthy of it," I replied with a frown.

"Ok, two things about my _darling _daughter," she said and laughed, "One, when you tell her something, other than asking her to do something like a chore, she believes you. I imagine that San has waited a lot longer than even she knows to hear you say those words. And the other thing is that, despite her 'Lima Heights Adjacent' persona and who she tries to be, she just wants to be loved and cared for. I tried, as her Mom, to doubly fulfill that desire for her since her father is out of the picture, but I too question if it's not enough…"

"Santana asks nothing of me, but is willing to give me anything and everything. My life has drastically changed, in a good way, because of her. How can I repay her?"

"Don't think of it as 'repaying her' cuz if you do, you'll end up holding it against her in the future, and I know you don't wanna do that, right?" she asked me.

"Of course, I don't," I replied without hesitation.

"Rachel, just love her…love _all_ of her. Be with her through the good and the bad. Love her when she goes through her crap. Love her even when you're fed up with her shit. That is truly how you'll prove and 'repay' her for loving you. You understand?" she said.

Before I could answer her the front door flew open.

**~ Santana ~ **

"Honey, I'm home!" I bellowed out as I entered the house.

"Um, was that intended for me or Rachel?" my Mom yelled back.

"Um, whoever wanted it, I guess," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I was holding two roses.

"Good morning, Mother," I said and kissed my Mom on the top of her head. "This is for you."

She grabbed the red rose and said, "Thank you, Daughter…You're a good influence on her," she said and looked at Rachel.

I ignored their little interaction and banter.

I walked over to Rachel and presented her with her rose. "And this, my dear, is for you," I said and gave it to her. I walked up to her seat and she pulled my shirt down and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you," she said as she let my lips go.

"Thank you," I repeated totally in shock.

She giggled.

Once I came back down from my Rachel high, I pulled out the third chair and plopped down onto it. "Were you talking about me?"

"Wow! Conceited much," Mom said and laughed.

Rachel burst out in laughter with my Mom.

"I told her about your very first roller coaster ride. You were so nervous that you pooped yourself," she joked.

Rachel raised her hand to her mouth to show her surprise.

"You didn't!" I yelled a little.

"Eh. Cool your jets," my Mom said, "I didn't!"

"Thank God," I said, "I wouldn't want her to go runnin' towards the hills!"

"Santana, I'd never do that," Rachel said as she looked at me.

I just nodded my head.

"So what's on the agenda today, ladies," my Mom asked.

"I thought maybe we'd either have everyone over here or we'd go out to eat somewhere," I offered and looked at Rachel. "Is that cool?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Or…" my Mom said to get our attention. "You could do both. Have everyone come here and then go out. You don't have school or anything until Monday!"

"You are correct. Maybe we could do a sleepover if everyone is free," I suddenly yelled.

"I know Brittany and Quinn are house-sitting for Brittany's parents. I'm not sure what Becky is doing," Rachel said.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent a big text.

"Rachel and I want to have you guys over for a sleepover tonight. The boy is allowed only until 10pm, Puck! If you're down with it, let us know. My chariot is available if needed. ~ S & R" Then I hit send.

Within minutes, my phone buzzed with three messages.

"Q & B are in, along with Becky. Puck will come and drive her and stay until 'Mrs. L. throws me out!'" I said.

"Yay!" Mom said and clapped her hands excitedly.

I then grabbed Rachel's hand and started to walk with her upstairs.

"Oh, Rachel," my Mom called out.

"Yes, Maribel," she said.

"You understand what I mean, right?"

"Absolutely," Rachel said and smiled widely.

Second Author's Note: This chapter flew out of me. I wasn't expecting the events that happened in this chapter to happen. I like writing like this.

I hope you enjoy. PLEASE review!


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

14

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Puck ~**

_You gotta show her you care about her, Puckerman. Actions speak louder than words._

I've been trying to figure out how I could do this for my new girlfriend, Becky. I want her to feel proud that she's with me.

_I got it!_

I pulled out my laptop and searched for the lyrics to a song I was sure she'd love. It told her that I thought she was beautiful even if, at times, she didn't. I printed them out, grabbed my guitar, my overnight bag, and ran out of my house and into the car. I sped off to her house and honked the horn when I arrived.

She ran out alone. I was somewhat relieved. Not that I didn't want to see her parents, but because I was already nervous. And Noah "Puck" Puckerman didn't do nervous.

"Hey, Noah," she said as she threw her stuff into the backseat and then got into my car. Once she was settled she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Becky," I said and gave her an air kiss against her cheek. Then I put the car in drive and sped off.

"You ready to have a blast," I asked her excitedly.

"Of course. Hey did you know that this'll be our first hangout as a couple," she said and smiled brightly at me.

"Yes, I did. I can't wait!"

"I think I'm gonna like bein' your girlfriend," she said happily.

"I sure hope so," I whispered to myself.

Once we got to Santana's house, I turned off the car and ran to her side to open the door for her. I extended my hand and she grabbed it. "Thank you."

"No worries!"

I shut her door and went to the backseat and pulled out her bag and my guitar.

I slung my guitar strap cross bodied over my shoulder.

"What's with the guitar," she asked.

"Let's say I have a little surprise for someone very special," I said as I looked down at her.

She smiled.

We walked up to Santana's house hand in hand and her Mom saw us coming.

"Hello, Becky…and Puck!" Mrs. L. said.

"Hey, Maribel," Becky said.

"Hi," I said also.

"Go on up," Mrs. L. said and pointed to the staircase. Becky took off up the stairs and I followed right behind her.

She banged on the door until we heard Santana, "Ok, ok, keep your pants on!"

"They are," Becky replied as the door was opened.

"That's good, I guess," Santana said.

Becky opened her arms for Santana and they both wrapped themselves in the hug. "Thanks for inviting me. I was going insane!" Becky said while still in the hug.

"Haha! You're welcome. Come on in," Santana motioned. When we walked into her room, Rachel was on the bed. She got up and glided over to Becky and hugged her. "Hello, Becky," she said.

"Hello, Rachel," Becky said as the hugged broke.

"We're just waiting on Quinn and Brittany," Santana said.

As soon as the last syllable escaped Santana's mouth, Brittany made her grand entrance and yelled, "What about Quinn and Brittany?!"

"Nothing! You're here," Santana announced and clapped her hands.

They hugged.

After a few minutes we got settled on the floor with the various snacks, candies, and drinks around us.

"Ok, ok, I gotta do something before I lose my nerve," I announced. All ten eyes were now focused on me. Two of those eyes mattered. The other eight not so much right now.

"Ok, Becky, since is our first time, uh, no, first party-ish as a couple I wanna do something for you that I'm hopin' you'll like. So please just sit back and enjoy," I said nervously.

I tuned my guitar and then I unfolded the piece of paper that had the lyrics on it. I was going to try not to look at the piece of paper, but it was there just in case.

Then I began to play.

_My life is brilliant._

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,

_'Cause I've got a plan.  
_I took a glance up quickly and noticed that Santana had pulled Rachel close to her. Brittany had Quinn's back against her chest. Brittany's long arms were wrapped around Quinn. They were cuddling.

Then I looked at my girlfriend. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling through them. She quickly brushed them away. Her head was tilted to one side. I focused all of my attention on her as I sang the chorus of the song._  
You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Then I lowered my head to concentrate on my guitar playing and my singing. _  
Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
_

I decided to improvise here with the lyrics._  
_

_Becky, you're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_She smiled widely at what she heard._  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

I played my guitar a few extra seconds after I stopped singing. Once I finished, the room erupted with applause and hoots. I think Brittany even yelled, "That was hot!"

"Some of the lines weren't true to our relationship, but I hope you got the gist."I said and blushed.

Becky got on her knees and pulled me closer to her by my shirt. She tilted her head slightly to the right and closed the gap between our lips. She gave me an opened mouth kiss. I was shocked so it took me a few seconds to register what was happening. Once I finally did I kissed her back. It didn't last long, but first kisses aren't really supposed to. The most important part to me was that she felt comfortable enough to kiss me.

**~ Mrs. Lopez ~ **

I had heard a weird sound coming from Santana's room so I jogged up the stairs and was about to knock on the door, when I heard Puck begin to sing. I pushed the door open a little to watch his performance. He played with so much passion not only for the song, but for Becky as well. I watched her as she listened to her song. I saw her brush away some tears from her eyes. The whole thing was endearing to me. I wanted so much to applaud his efforts, but I didn't. The kiss between them was very cute also.

My opinion of him was slowly changing, though.

**~ Santana ~**

"Hmm," I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry, San," Becky said as she broke the kiss and turned her head in my direction.

"Don't apologize for that," I said, "Did we all just witness the first kiss?"

"Yea, Lopez, ya did," Puck replied and blushed as he began to breathe and communicate again.

The room erupted with an "Aww!"

Then we clapped our hands.

**~ Becky ~**

Once the applause died down from my boyfriend's song to me…

_Wow!_ My _boyfriend_!_  
_I looked over at Quinn and Brittany. Quinn noticed me looking with a strange expression on my face so I asked, "What's happening over here?"

"Well, remember when we played 'Truth or Dare' here the last night," Quinn reminded me.

I nodded my head.

"Well, because of Santana's little, um, 'push', Britt and I have begun to hang out," Quinn said with a big smile.

"Hangout?" I asked.

"We've spent every night together this week, which has been awesome…My parents are away. In fact, they just texted me saying that they'd be away until Monday night…So," Brittany said and tilted her head down and said to Quinn, "You're not going _anywhere_…"

"Wasn't planning on it," Quinn said as she looked up a little. Brittany lowered her head and Quinn raised hers and their lips met and they both stayed like this for awhile.

"Ah, the strength of my power was strong on that one," Santana said and patted herself on the back in celebration.

Brittany broke the kiss and she and Quinn smiled at Santana warmly. They didn't stop smiling at her for a few minutes.

"This just got odd," Noah announced and we all laughed.

We then decided to watch a movie. Brittany wanted a Disney one. Rachel of course, Streisand. Noah, an action movie. Quinn didn't care. Santana also didn't care.

"Ok, Jackson, you're the deciding vote," Santana said and they all looked at me.

"Um…Um…I think I want the Disney one," I finally said.

"Woo hoo!" Brittany yelled and leaned over to high five me.

"Are you gonna tell anyone at school that I watched a Disney movie," Noah asked.

"No, Puck," we all sang out in unison. Santana winked at him.

"I got my rep, ya know," he said.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek before I said, "You're _my_ teddy bear."

Noah pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, Becky, I am!"

He looked at Santana and she pretended to be cracking a whip.

"Haha, Lopez, I'm more romantic than you are," he challenged.

"Ok, hold up…no he didn't!"

"Santana, Santana, calm down," Rachel began, "I assure you, Puck, Santana is the best at romance. She's even willing to wait. And considering what happened last night, I'm utterly shocked and humbled that she would wait…"

"Um, Rachel," Santana scolded a little.

"What happened last night," Quinn asked.

"Nothing," she said very quickly.

"Yeah, okay, Rachel," Noah said teasingly.

"Back off, my girl, Puckerman," Santana yelled. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Whateva, we gonna watch this movie," he said and looked at the screen.

When "Finding Nemo" ended, we were all crying, including Noah.

"You're so a softy," Quinn teased him as he wiped the tears away with his palm.

"Shut up," he snapped back, but she smiled.

"Hey, Puck," Brittany called out to him, "Just keep swimming…just keep swimming…"

Quinn chuckled and kissed Brittany's hand.

We ordered food afterwards and had a great time. We talked, laughed, and playfully picked on Noah.

Then there was a knock on the door.

**~ Mrs. Lopez ~**

"Come in," Santana yelled.

"Hey, all, I'm sorry to break this up, but if you don't have boobs, it's time to go," I said.

I then saw all of the girls grab their chests. Some wore big smiles…Santana! Some just smiled. I'm just glad that they didn't try to grab each other's boobs. When my eyesight landed on Puck, I saw him grab his chest. I chuckled out loud.

"Ok, Puck, get out," I said and held the door open for him. He packed his stuff up, but before he left he turned to Becky and gave her a kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes and they both smiled when it broke.

"Call me tomorrow and I'll come to pick you up and drive you home or whatever," he said to her.

"Or I can drive," Santana offered.

"Ok, thanks," Becky said.

Puck started to get up, but Becky grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She attached her lips to his again. Their heads tilted back and forth for another few seconds.

"Get a room," Santana yelled out.

"Santana!" I yelled at her.

"No, Maribel," Becky said as she broke the kiss, "It's an inside joke!"

Santana smiled angelically at me and I smirked.

"Good night, Noah," Becky said and smiled at him, "Thanks for singing to me."

"A lot more where that came from, babe," he said as I yanked him out of the room by the back of his shirt. I wanted to grab the Mohawk, but then I thought about all the hair products in that thing. I shuddered as I thought about it.

I pulled him down the stairs and out the door.

"Good night, Puck," I said as I shut the door.

"Good night, Mrs. L.," he yelled after I closed the door. Then I relaxed on the couch and must have fallen asleep.

I awoke after midnight and decided to go to bed. As I was turning off the light by the window, I saw Puck's car in front of the house. I grabbed my robe, put it on, and went outside.

When I got to his car, I saw the strangest, but cutest thing. I saw Noah "Puck" Puckerman awkwardly asleep in his backseat.

_He must really care for her! _I thought.

I lightly tapped on his window. He jumped up and yelled, "Don't touch the car!"

I jumped back, but waved my hand. He frantically opened the car door and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. L."

"No problem. Um, why didn't you go home," I asked curiously.

"um, um, um…"

"Noah, I'm a Mom so don't try to lie to me," I demanded with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if Becky was comfortable with sleeping in other people's houses," he replied honestly.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "C'mon," I said as I walked back to the house.

He quickly followed after a few seconds.

Once we were inside, I pointed to the couch and said, "There's already a pillow there. Hope it's okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect, Mrs. L."

"Good night, Puck!" I said as I ascended the stairs to my room.

My opinion of him has changed because of what he'd do for Becky!

_Good job, Puck! _I thought.

Second Author's Note: "You're Beautiful" is sung by James Blunt. Hope you enjoyed this.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

15

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Becky ~**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw an adorable sight in front of me. First, I saw Rachel and Santana sound asleep. They were face-to-face and cuddling. It was like they were having a fight to see which person could get the other person closer to them. They almost looked like they were one body. With every snore that Rachel made, Santana's bangs flew up and with every snore from Santana the same could be said about Rachel's bangs. They truly looked like they were in love.

Now Quinn and Brittany were cute also. Quinn had her cheek resting against Brittany's chest and Quinn's hand rested on Brittany's stomach. Brittany placed her arm on Quinn's shoulder. It looked like Britt was trying to pull Quinn closer to her side.

I so wanted to take a picture on my cell phone of both couples, but I didn't want them to be upset with me.

I laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes I gave up that fight because once I'm up, I'm up. I couldn't just lie there and wait for someone to wake up. I decided to tip toe out of Santana's room and go downstairs to see if Maribel was awake.

I carefully walked around the bodies lying on the floor and as quietly as I could and pulled open her door. I walked out, turned around, and carefully shut it. I made sure it didn't slam. Happy to know that it didn't, I walked downstairs and directly to the kitchen. I didn't even think to look at the couch to see if anyone was lying there.

Maribel was at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Maribel," I said as I walked into the room.

"Good morning, Becky. I didn't think anyone would be up so early. Do you drink coffee?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore. No, would you happen to have orange juice?"

"One glass of orange juice on the way," she said.

"Thank you very much," I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty solid considering I was surrounded by four possible lesbians. Three at the least," I said and chuckled.

"You were uncomfortable," she asked genuinely.

"Oh, no, not at all. I have a great relationship with your daughter so I knew if I felt uncomfortable and I told her, she'd make sure to fix the problem. I love having her and everyone as my friends," I said happily.

"Speaking of 'friends' did you happen to see a big pile of something on my couch over there?" she asked and pointed her finger to the living room.

"What? Sometimes I have tunnel vision. I look straight ahead especially in newer surroundings," I said as I looked over my shoulder while I sat in my seat.

"Geez, I wish my daughter did that sometimes," she said and laughed out loud.

The object moved at the sound.

"What is that?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know. Why don't you find out and, oh, take this with you!"

She handed me a cup of coffee. I got up and carefully carried the mug over to the couch. As I got closer and closer, I could see the object much clearer.

"Noah," I whispered to myself.

He stirred, but didn't wake up. I brought the cup closer to him and its aroma drifted over to his nostrils. His eyes popped open.

"Good morning, Noah," I said as I stood over him. I smiled brightly too.

"Hey, Becky," he replied and smiled at me. He sat up and I sat on the table in front of the couch. I handed over the mug of coffee.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" he said as he reached for the mug.

"Why didn't you go home last night? I would have called you when I was ready…" I asked concerned.

"Um, ah," he started and scratched his head.

"Noah?" I asked.

"I didn't know if you have trouble with sleeping in another person's home," he said honestly and then took a sip of his coffee. He made a weird expression and said, "Hot!"

"And you wanted to make sure I was okay?" I asked shocked.

"Of course!" he said, smiled, and then took another sip of the still hot coffee.

"Did you sleep all night on the couch," I asked.

"Actually, no. when Mrs. L. threw me out," he started, but was interrupted.

"Hey! I heard that!" Maribel yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, but it's the truth…" he yelled back.

She laughed and I smiled.

"I went to my car and fell asleep in the backseat," he said.

"Aww! Really?" I said sweetly.

"Yup. Right before Mrs. L. went to sleep she saw my car parked outside. She came out and asked why I was still there. I told her and she brought me inside," he concluded.

I got up from the table and sat down next to him on couch. We both sat back and held hands. I rested my head and his shoulder. We watched the cars drive by. It was sweet and carefree. I knew he cared about me, but now I knew he cared _for_ me as well.

"What are you doing the rest of today," he asked.

"As of right now, nothing, why?"

"I want popcorn…Wanna see a movie, just you and me? You pick, I'll treat!"

"Sure. I'll text my parents later," I said and smiled.

"Cool," he said and kissed the top of my head.

**~ Maribel ~**

I listened to almost the whole conversation. At the end I saw them sitting on the couch. Becky had her head on Puck's shoulder and they just sat there. I found my phone and snapped a photo from the kitchen because I was behind them. I cropped the photo and sent it in a text message to my sleeping daughter. In the subject line I wrote, "Noah & Becky: True Love!"

**~ Santana ~ **

My phone chimed loudly.

"Santana," Rachel moaned still half asleep.

"Get it," Quinn insisted before she turned over.

"I didn't think anyone else in the world, no, universe, was up right now," Brittany said groggily.

"This had better be important," I said as I sat up in bed and opened the text message to stop the chiming noise. When I did, the cuteness of the photo overtook me.

"Awwwww!" I screamed.

"What the f-?" Brittany got up from the floor and stomped over to me. She expectantly held out her hand for my cell phone. I placed it in her hand. She brought it up to her line of vision. As soon as she did, she exclaimed, "That is just too cute!"

Rachel's hand shot out and Brittany put the phone in her hand. Rachel looked at it and said, "Can they get any cuter?"

Quinn got up from the floor and ran over to see what we were talking about. Brittany handed her my phone and she gasped, "Haha! That is such a wonderful photo."

I texted my Mom, with "Do they know?"

In a minute, I read her response, "No. if you're all up come on down. Coffee's on!"

We bolted down the stairs as soon as I said, "Coffee!"

**~ Puck ~**

Once Becky and I left Santana's house later that afternoon, Becky asked if we could go back to her house so she could drop off her stuff and so she could change her clothes.

"Of course," I said and drove back to her house.

Once we got there she asked, "Wanna come in? My parents texted me saying that they'd be out."

"Uh, sure," I hesitated.

"Noah, it's alright, you could stay in your car," she offered with a small smile.

"But you need help," I said as I grabbed her bag from the backseat and got out of the car. "Ya coming?"

She quickly got out and slammed her door closed. We walked up to the house and she unlocked the door with her key.

"Come on in," she said as she ushered me in. "Have a seat. I'll be a few minutes."

I handed her the bag and our hands brushed up against each other. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly. As I started to pull away, she leaned in and I was afraid that I'd make her fall so I held out my arm for her to fall into.

"You okay?" I said as we stopped the kiss.

"Of course, thanks for that…Be down in a few. Make yourself at home," she said and hurriedly ran up to her room.

I sat on her couch and looked at all of the photos on the mantle of the fireplace. They were mostly family photos. In all of them Becky was smiling.

I got up and yelled up the stairs, "Hey, Jackson!"

"Yes, Puckerman," she yelled back and laughed.

"When are your 'rents coming back home tonight," I yelled.

"Not until late," she replied.

"Wanna do dinner too," I yelled hopeful.

"Sure," she yelled happily. "Be right down."

I smiled and became happy all of a sudden and for no apparent reason. She changed and we were off to the movie theater. Once we got there and parked, we got out of my car and walked hand in hand to the theater.

When we got to the sidewalk, I spotted Karofsky walking toward us.

"Well, lookie what we have here," Karofsky said as we walked up to him.

**~ Becky ~**

I froze as I was having de ja vu. I tried to wrestle my hand out of Noah's, but he wouldn't let me.

"What's going on Puckerman?" Dave asked.

"Me and Becky are going to see a movie," Noah answered honestly.

"Um, ok…Why are you holding her hand? So she doesn't get lost," Dave leaned forward, looked me in the eye, and chastised me.

Noah let go of my hand to walk right up to Dave. "Me and Becky are dating. You will treat her with respect," he demanded.

"I'm sorry…I must've blacked out. Did you say you're dating," Dave asked.

I stepped up and said, "Yes, Karofsky, we are."

I think I surprised Noah because he smiled at me.

"Hahahaha!" Dave burst out in laughter.

Then Noah slightly pushed him. I got scared for a second.

"You didn't just push me did you?" Dave said to him.

"Yea, I think I did," Noah said and pushed Dave again.

"You better stop, Puckerman," Dave insisted.

"Well, when you see Becky or me, you turn around and walk in the other direction," Noah told Dave forcibly.

Dave scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do, Puck!"

"Just do it!" Noah said sternly. Then his voice magically lightened, "C'mon, Becky, we're gonna miss the pre-show stuff."

He grabbed my hand again and we walked away. We left a shocked Karofsky scratching his head.

Once we got up the stairs to the front of the movie theater, he stopped, faced me, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Gonna be honest, for a second or two, it was iffy. I was feeling de ja vu. I appreciate you kicking up for me though…"

"Becky…Becky, you're my girlfriend now. I'll defend you if you'll defend me?"

"Of course, I'll defend you, Noah," I said and reached up to kiss his cheek.

He blushed and then grabbed the door to pull it open. "After you," I said as he ushered me in.

We picked the movie, got the popcorn, and sat in the theater seats.

"I'm going to send Santana a text, if that's alright?" I asked.

"Of course, go ahead. Tell her hi!"

TO SANTANA: Noah defended my honor with Karofsky just now. He says hi.

**~ Santana ~**

Rachel and I were in my room making out when my phone chimed.

"Get it, San, it might be important," Rachel suggested in between kisses.

"Rachel," I whined.

It chimed again.

"San," she said, "You gotta cuz I can't concentrate…"

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "I don't even know what that means, but alright," I said, rolled over onto the mattress, extended my arm, and grabbed my phone.

I opened it up and read, "Aww! Becky and Puck saw Karofsky and Puck totes defended Becky."

"Look San, our little boy's all grown up!" Rachel said and pretended to wipe a falling tear.

"I'm gonna text that. Rachel, would you mind if tomorrow I go out to the diner with Becky. Just me and her?"

"Not at all, Santana. I probably should go home and get new clothes…oh yeah and see my Dads."

"Ok, you're coming back here afterward," I insisted.

"Duh!" Rachel said and smiled.

I texted a message to Becky and got a response almost immediately.

TO SANTANA: Super duper.


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

16

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

The next morning, I dropped Rachel off at her house told her that I'd be back in the afternoon.

Afterwards I drove over to Becky's house. When I arrived I honked my horn and got a text message right after that.

TO SANTANA: I'll b out in a few minutes. If u want to, come in, the door's open for you.

I turned off my car and walked into the Jacksons' house.

"Hello," I yelled as I walked in.

"Hey, San, I'm upstairs. C'mon up," Becky said from the top of the stairs.

"Okie dokie," I said and jogged up.

Once I made it up the stairs I was rewarded with a hug from Becky.

"Rachel isn't upset that I stole you for a few hours?" she said still in the hug.

"Not at all. There's enough Santana to go around many times," I said and smirked.

"Um…Eww," Becky joked and I poked her.

"You about ready," I asked and jokingly tapped my foot.

"Yeah, let me just put my shoes on…"

"Super. Hey where's the fam," I asked.

"They left early this morning for some conference thing, I don't know," Becky said and smiled.

"So you were here by yourself," I asked.

"Yes, _Mom_, and look…the house is still standing," she said as she looked up and smiled at me.

"Just lookin' out for ya," I said with a smile.

"I know," she said as she finished tying her shoe. "Let's get outta here!"

She grabbed my hand and yanked me down the stairs.

"Whoa! Someone's hungry!" I said and laughed.

We left the house and she locked the door. Then we got into the car and pulled away.

**~ Becky ~**

When we got to the restaurant and sat down, we ordered. The waitress came right over to take our orders.

Once that was taken care of, I lowered my head.

"Hey, Becky, what's wrong? Who do I have to _friendly _remind to be nice? Puck's?"

"No, no, nothing like that," I said quickly.

"Then what's it like?"

"I need a woman's opinion," I said as I raised my head to look her in her eyes.

Santana looked behind her, at the door to see if anyone was coming in, and then she teased, "Do you want me to get the waitress?"

I smiled and said, "Santana, you'll do just fine!"

"Whew! What cha thinking about, my friend?" she asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Sex…" I casually said.

Santana spat out her water and it splattered on my glasses.

"Oh shit, Becky, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I said as I took off my glasses and dried them with my napkin.

"So…you wanna talk sex?" Santana asked at the exact moment the waitress walked over with our food. She grunted and looked at Santana awkwardly.

"Thank you," Santana said overdramatically. The waitress scurried away.

I giggled.

"Yea, so what do you want to know…Oh geez, I feel like I'm giving 'the talk' to my own daughter," Santana said as she got red in the face and nervous.

"Calm down! My Mom gave me that part of the talk when I was, like, twelve or so," I said.

"Whew," she said and her blush went away.

"Let's say there this guy…"

"Puck," she uncovered who I was talking about.

I nodded. "And I like this guy _a lot_, especially after he defended me and didn't care about anything else…"

She smiled. "I was very happy to hear that, young lady…"

I smiled. "How long should I wait?"

"Until your sixty years old," she hurriedly jumped in, half serious and half jokingly.

"C'mon Santana," I urged.

"Okay, okay, I'm pretty positive that your Mom told you that your first time should be as magical as possible, right?"

I nodded. "I know –!"

She raised her hand so I stopped talking. "It should be with someone you really like and are on the verge of loving."

"I think I am," I revealed.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, but covered her mouth as the other people in the restaurant looked at her.

"She thought she saw a ghost," I lied to the people around us. They looked at me strangely.

She chuckled and then said, "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Um, God no," I said shyly.

"Why not," she asked.

"Cuz it's taking a lot for me to even have this conversation with _you_…" I said.

"Bottom line, my friend?"

"I'm afraid," I started as I caught her gaze.

"Of what?"

"I don't want to lose him if I don't, ya know…"

"Becky, if he's the guy that I think he is becoming, he'll tell you honestly what he feels."

"You think so?" I asked unsure.

"I hope so. Look, you're my friend, my _very good_ friend. I never want to see you get hurt. But at the same time, if you truly feel that Noah could be 'that one' then I think you gots to talk to him about it. Preferably at a time when he's normal and not acting macho," she said with a smile.

"So not at school," I asked.

"Oh hell to the no," she said and snapped her fingers in the air.

I laughed. "Should it be a phone conversation or a face to face conversation?"

"I'd go for the face to face, but that's just me. You do what you're most comfortable doing," she recommended.

"Can I ask you a personal question," I asked hesitantly.

"Shoot," she said as she threw some food into her mouth. "I think I know what you're gonna ask, but ask anyway."

"Have you and Rachel…"

"Nope…not yet."

"Can I ask why not," I asked.

"Of course, Becky, we're friends. You can ask me anything and I promise to always tell you the truth. If I don't know the answer or feel that it's too personal, I'll tell you. Rachel has given me more than I could ever hope for…hell, she gave me more than I ever deserve. Making love is a big deal for her so I'm letting her tell me when she's ready. But you know what!"

"No, what?"

"I can't wait for that day to come! Not because I think about sex a lot. I can't wait to show her how much I care about her," she said genuinely.

"Of course!"

**~ Rachel ~**

I was sitting in the living room talking to my fathers when my Daddy asked me a personal question.

"Have you and Santana, ya know, yet?"

"Daddy!" I screamed at him in horror. "Do you _really _think I'm going to answer that question?"

"So is that a yes?"

"No, it's not," I replied.

"Wait! Now I'm confused," my Dad asked as he got into the conversation.

We all laughed and then I felt comfortable with telling them, "While Santana and I haven't done_ that _we have gotten _extremely _close. I wholeheartedly feel that the stage where we are now goes beyond sex. It goes into the realm of making love. Furthermore, just because we haven't fully explored we do know what each other looks like, um, in the nude," I concluded with a blush.

"Look, Hiram, our baby girl is blushing," my Daddy exclaimed and pointed at me.

"I see. How come you haven't gone farther," my Dad asked me.

"That's the one question that is perplexing me. She said that she respects me and want me to tell her when I'm ready…"

"Admirable," my Dad commented.

"Are you ready," my Daddy asked.

"This weekend, right here, had solidified my readiness and eagerness," I revealed.

"So, carpe diem," Daddy said.

"This conversation is getting weird," I said awkwardly as I fidgeted in my seat.

"I agree," Dad said.

"Ok, ok, just know that I think you should finally give yourself to each other during a memorable event like an anniversary," Daddy recommended.

"Well, our two month anniversary is just 'round the corner," I said happily.

"Mazel!"

**~ Santana ~ **

I walked up to the Berry residence and rang the doorbell.

I heard Rachel yelled, "Oh, thank God!" I heard her footsteps across the floor as she ran to the door. She flung it open and yelled dramatically,

"Save me, Santana!" she catapulted into my arms.

"Whoa! Who do I need to rescue you from, my Princess?"

"The Evil Queen…and my Dad!" Rachel said and smiled.

"Hey!" her Daddy yelled making her Dad laugh out loud.

"Well, if ye will get her things we shall depart," I said in the best English accent I could.

She looked at me strangely and then burst out in uncontrollable laugher.

"What? No good?" I asked and feigned hurt.

"No, baby, I'm sorry," Rachel said honestly.

"Eh, I tried," I said as I pulled toward me and connected my lips to hers in an electrifying kiss.

"Santana," she moaned.

"Rachel," I moaned back.

Once we broke the kiss we were hugging each other tightly. We didn't want to let go of that, but we had to in order to leave her house.

"You ready," I asked.

"Sure…oh one more thing," she said as she ran to her fathers and pulled them both into a tight hug. Then she picked up her overnight bag and we left.

**~ Quinn ~**

Britt and I were lying on her bed holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"What do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I'm pretty content just like this," I replied honestly.

"You don't wanna go out?"

"Um, that would mean I'd have to move, right?"

"Yea, see that's how 'going out' works," she said teasingly.

I tickled her side. She laughed out loud.

"But you sure you don't want to do something," she asked again.

Then I got an idea. I suddenly sat up on her bed, but before she had a chance to say anything I laid myself on top of her.

She hummed her approval. "Quinn," she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"This…" I said and then brought my lips to hers and kissed her. "Is what…" I kissed her again. "I want to do!" I kissed her one final time. After we kissed I started to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. She brought her head up as mine was rising. It was like we were glued to the lips. Not that it matter at all to me.

I took this time to massage her sides in an up and down motion. Then I stopped to brush the hair that fell down over her beautiful blue eyes. Eventually we sat up together. I positioned myself to be sitting on her lap with my legs behind her lower back. She pulled me as close to her as possible. The kiss intensified greatly. Our heads tilted back and forth as we let our tongues massage each other. I never wanted this time to stop.

Even though I didn't want this to stop, I broke the kiss and waited until her eyes were opened.

As soon as her gorgeous blue eyes were opened and were staring at me, I took a deep breath and asked, "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you make me the happiest girl in the world by becoming my girlfriend?"

I lowered my head, but kept my eyes on hers.

She picked my chin up with her two fingers, brushed the strands of blonde hair that fell into my eyesight, looked me deep in my eyes, and said with certainty, "There's nothing I'd like more. Yes, Quinn Lucy Fabray, I will!"


	17. Chapter 17

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

17

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

Two weeks later, I was standing at my locker when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into the person.

"Guess who?" the mystery person tried to say in a manly voice.

"Becky…"

"Nope," she said.

"Britt?" I asked. I knew who it was, but I was playing along.

"Um, nope," she said again. She sounded like she was growing impatient.

"The love of my life?" I answered.

"BINGO!" she yelled. I spun around and wrapped my arms around her.

I kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Hey, Baby," she said after the kiss ended.

"Hey, Gorgeous," I replied.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Um, it's our two month anniversary," I said happily. I knew not to tease her now. I turned back to my locker and pulled her teddy bear out.

"This is for you," I said lovingly.

"Aww, Santana, she's so cute," Rachel said and hugged it.

"I know right? I bought it the night that I bought you the star jewelry box and the card," I said with a smile.

"Why didn't you give it to me then," she asked.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you with like stuff," I said honestly.

"Oh, well thank you," she said and kissed my cheek.

I looked at her and saw that Rachel Berry smile I loved so much.

"Um, my present will have to wait, if that's alright?" she asked with a little hesitation.

"Of course, don't worry," I assured her.

"Whew! My fathers have a weekend retreat this weekend. You'll be staying the entire weekend," she informed me.

"Oh, Rachel, I can't!"

She looked disappointed, but said, "Oh, well, I can rearrange…"

"Honey, I'm kidding!" I said and smiled.

She poked me in the stomach, but then kissed me sweetly.

"So you'll stay," she asked.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to," I replied.

"Great!"

Then the bell rang. We had to leave each other for class, I said, "After school we'll stop at my house so I can get clothes and then go to yours."

"Oh, Santana, you won't need a lot," she whispered into my ear.

I froze. She noticed this and smiled brightly.

Then she walked away swaying her perfect hips.

The bell sounded again and brought me out of my trance. I bolted to my classroom and plopped into my seat.

I pulled out my cell phone and wrote a text.

TO BECKY: OMG…I'm nervous!

In a few minutes, Becky texted back.

TO SANTANA: Whazzup?

I typed.

TO BECKY: Today's Rachel and my 2-month anniversary.

I sent that part and immediately she responded with "Mazel!"

Then I continued the text.

TO BECKY: she wants me to stay over. She said I didn't need a lot of clothes.

I sent the text and took a big breath.

TO SANTANA: You're gonna get lucky…

I smiled and texted back.

TO BECKY: I already am. I'm nervous.

Immediately, Becky replied, "Get bathroom pass and meet me in girls' bathroom in like five mins. K?"

I typed back, "ok."

Then I raised my hand and asked for the pass which was granted to me without an explanation needed. I walked into the hallway and saw Becky walking out of her class. We spotted each other and walked into the bathroom together. She immediately checked each stall to see if they were empty. Happy to know that they were she said, "Wow! You must be nervous."

"Yeah, I am," I revealed and hung my head down.

"Santana," Becky said. I looked up and saw her smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rachel loves you greatly. She wants to make you happy so let her. Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to hurt or disappoint her, ya know?"

"How could you possibly do that?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a good minute before I said, "What if we don't _click_?"

"My friend, you already click with Rachel. You started to click with her the second after you sang her that song. C'mon you're Santana Lopez," Becky said to psych me up.

"She's Rachel Berry! Someone who I've thought about so much before this whole thing began. Now that she's _with me_ I fear almost every day that she'll leave even though she's said she wouldn't."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything else in this world," I replied.

"Then allow yourself to fully love her and for her to do the same with you," Becky said and patted me on my back.

Then I got it. I hugged Becky tightly and simply said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Santana. Go love Rachel, ya hear?"

"I hear," I replied.

Then Becky stunned me as she slapped my butt on the way out of the bathroom.

I giggled and she looked up at me and smiled.

**~ Rachel ~**

I've never been more excited for the final bell to ring than I was this particular Friday afternoon. I was going to _finally_ make love to the woman of my dreams…my Santana. I couldn't wait to feel her under me. To have her scream _my_ name out in ecstasy. To kiss her lips as we fully explored each other. Was I afraid? Of course, it was our first time together and my first time, _ever_! I took comfort in knowing that I was giving myself to Santana. I could never imagine giving myself to any other person.

When the bell rang, I bolted out of class and to her locker. She was already there and smiled as she turned around to greet me.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Lead the way," she said and extended her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her out of the school and into her car.

We stopped briefly at her house, she collected her things for the weekend, and then we headed to my house.

Once there, I opened the door and walked in. Like planned my fathers had already left for the weekend. There was a note and some money out on the table for us. I turned around and saw her still standing in the doorway.

"Santana, come in," I said and grabbed her hand. I gently pulled her inside and pushed the door shut. The loud noise made her jump in the air.

"Hey, what's the matter," I asked concerned.

"I-I-don't know…I'm sorry," she said as her lowered her head to look at the floor.

"San…" I asked nervously.

"Rachel, I love you…"

"And I love you…what's wrong, please tell me," I encouraged. I walked up to her.

"I'm excited to be here, don't get me wrong. And I'm excited for what this will mean for us, but I'm so scared. I'm sorry," Santana said honestly as she lifted her head and looked me in my eyes.

"Baby," I said as I enveloped her into a hug, "Don't worry. Don't you think I'm scared?"

"Are you?" she asked meekly.

"Absolutely, but I know that you are _the_ person who I want to experience my first time with," I said honestly.

"Are you sure?"

"110%. Are you?"

"Yes, I am," she said without any hesitation. She broke the hug.

"Santana, I'm not going to jump your bones the moment I shut my bedroom door, ya know?" I said and laughed. Then I continued, "We don't have to do anything tonight except hold each other, if you want…"

"I want so much to feel you…but I'm afraid I'll hurt or disappoint you," Santana said.

"You could never," I said to ease her worry. I rubbed her shoulders with my two hands.

"You sound so certain," she said.

"That's because I am certain. I love you so, so very much and I want you," I said as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

My last statement seemed to ignite something in her because she took my cheeks in her hands and kissed me passionately on my lips. The kiss was fast at first, but then we found our rhythm and the kiss progressed from there. She broke the kiss to bend at her knees and scoop me off of the ground and into her arms. I wrapped one arm around her neck so I wouldn't fall. Then she carried me up the staircase and straight to my room. Once inside I slammed the door shut even though there wasn't any one else at home.

She walked up to my bed and gently laid me on it. From her standing position she smiled that gorgeous Santana Lopez smile and my heart melted.

"So what do you want to do," I asked.

"I want to make love to you right now," she said in a lust filled tone.

I shivered as she said it. I swear there was just something about how she said it that made me very excited for what was to come.

I suddenly knelt on the bed so that we'd be the same height. I pulled her closer to the mattress.

"Come here," I said.

She walked up to it and I immediately began to unbutton her shirt. This was vastly difference than the time before when I undressed her. It was more hurried than the previous time.

"Do you mind that I'm quickly undressing you? I could go slower," I said.

"No, Rachel, this is totally okay," she said and smiled. "But we're alternating…"

I just nodded my head.

Once I was finished with unbuttoning her shirt, I tossed it over her shoulders and it fell all the way to the floor. Then I raised my arms over my head so that she could raise my shirt over my head.

During this time, there was complete silence except for our breathing. Our eyesight almost never left each other unless it was necessary.

Before we knew it most of our clothes were thrown on the floor. The only remaining articles were our bras and underwear.

My hands went up to her behind her back and I unclasped her bra rather easily. As the material began to fall off of Santana I looked directly at her chest. I didn't want to miss a minute of the wonder that was her. When her bra was completely off, my breath hitched.

"Are you okay," she whispered.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said as I breathed a little sigh.

She kissed me quickly. She pulled away from my lips so that her hand could go to my back. She fiddled with the clasp, but after a few seconds she got it to unclasp. She smiled at me.

Then she pulled the material off quickly.

Once she had done that, she traced with her finger from my collarbone down to my belly button. I swear she could hear my heartbeat as it intensified with each lingering touch she left.

As her finger reached my belly button, she pulled at my waist a little. I fell into her and as soon as I got closer to her, her lips attacked mine. I loved all of her kisses, but this one was special because it described how much she loved me.

As we kissed I felt her hands around the waistband of my panties. I felt her pull them down my thighs. I felt the coolness that made and I absolutely loved it!

I stopped the kiss and sat back down on the mattress and took them off. I shyly handed them to Santana and she held them for a few seconds. She looked at them and sighed. She smiled at me and then tossed them over her shoulder.

In the time that she was, I guess, admiring my panties, I was back kneeling on the mattress. My hands were now at her waistband. I was about to pull them down when she yelled.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong, gorgeous? You okay?"

"I just…" she started.

I got nervous for a second so I sat back on my thighs. She looked at me and pulled me back up to her.

"Wanted to say that I love you so much, Rachel Barbra Berry!"

I smiled and said, "Make love to me, San!"

With that she pulled her own panties down and off of her. Then she threw them aside.

She gently pushed me backward and I fell onto the mattress with a little bounce. I smiled as she went to lie on top of me. Her black hair fell over us as she devoured my lips with her own. As soon as we connected our lips, she began to grind on top of me. In a matter of seconds, we were both grinding back and forth and I had begun to lightly sweat. The electricity between us was palpable. We had only just begun, but it felt so erotic and wonderful. I never wanted it to stop.

"Santana," I moaned after I broke the kiss. I opened my eyes. I looked up at her and saw her eyes were still shut.

"Rachel," she moaned back. Then I flipped us over.

"Allow me to make love to you," I begged.

She opened her eyes and saw me. Truly saw me.

She didn't respond with words, but her actions told me, "Yes!" She grabbed my behind with both hands and pulled me closer to her, if that was even possible. I squealed at the new position we were in.

"You okay?" she asked and then laughed.

"Yep, all so new," I replied and then connected our lips again. I kissed her with as much passion and desire as I could muster. She squeezed my behind tighter and tighter.

I broke the kiss and immediately went down to her collarbone. I bit, sucked, licked, and kissed it as much as I could. Her body jolted up with every bite I made on it. She moaned loudly so I continued doing that for a few extra minutes.

Then I decided to go further down. I moved my body lower so I wouldn't hurt myself. Then I kneaded her perky breasts with both of my hands. Then I massaged them with my hands and almost immediately felt her nipples become harder. I wanted to taste salty skin, so I put my mouth on one of her breast first. I used my tongue to massage her breast and made sure I paid special attention to her nipple.

She moaned, "Rachel" as she arched her back up so I had more access to her breast. Then I peppered it with little kisses. Then I explore the valley in between her breasts. I bit down and she arched her back in higher than before.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

I picked my head up nervously to ask, "Was that okay?"

"Oh God yes…do it again," she insisted.

I immediately went back to what I had done before to elicit that reaction. This time I bit down a little harder.

"Rachel," she screamed out in ecstasy. "Suck my other boob!"

I didn't need to ask any questions. I did as I was asked to do. I managed to get her entire breast in my mouth and used my tongue once again to massage her. This time I decided to put my hand down by her center. She was soaking wet down there and I wasn't expecting that.

I removed her breast from my mouth to say, "You're so wet for me, baby!"

"Only you," she whimpered.

"Do you want me to attend to that?"

"Yes, Rachel, I want to feel you inside me," she demanded sensually.

With that I kissed down the remainder of body until I got to her center. I decided not to immediately go to her center, but to play with her for a while. So I kissed, sucked, and licked her upper thigh. I bit each one hungrily like I hadn't eaten in a year.

She moaned loudly. I smiled.

I did the exact same thing to her other thigh, but this time I began at her knee and worked my way up until I was mere inches away from the one spot that was my final destination. I could feel the heat that radiated from it. I saw her wetness that was trickling down her beautiful thighs at this point so I licked them both clean.

"You taste so sweet," I said after I swallowed the wetness.

She sighed happily.

"You ready?"

"Yea, Rachel, please put your tongue inside me," she demanded softly.

With that I started to lick from the bottom of her folds and I gently and passionately licked all the way up. She squirmed from the hotness of my tongue on her most sensitive organ. Then my tongue ventured inside and found her clit. I licked and sucked the little nub. She began to unravel from this action. I had a wonderful idea. While I was paying attention to her clit, I inserted a finger inside her.

"Rachel-l-l-l," she yelled out, "oh my God…oh my God…oh my God…"

Santana was sweating profusely and was undone at my mere touch. I loved this feeling of having the power of making someone I loved go weak and wild from my touch.

"I love you," I said as I entered her a little more deeply.

"I lo-love you too," she said and grabbed at my hair which was on her stomach. She gently combed it with her fingers as I was stroking her clit.

"Baby, I am so close," she said.

I picked my head up, looked her deep in her eyes, and asked, "What can I do to make you feel special?"

"You always make me feel special," she said quickly.

"Tell me what you need," I asked sincerely.

"Your…your tongue inside me again. I promise I'll come," she said.

I lowered my head quickly and put my mouth on her core. Then I slowly inserted my tongue again into her hot and wet folds. Within seconds, she yelled, "I love you!" as she came hard against my tongue and mouth. I drank all of her up and made sure to lick her clean.

"Oh my sweet God," she said as she rode her orgasm out fully.

_I did it! I made my love orgasm! _ I thought.

As soon as she got a little more of her composure back she pulled me up by my underarms back to face her. I assisted in this and when we were face to face, she kissed me hard.

After we broke the kiss, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Santana, was that too much?" I asked and felt afraid that I might have hurt her.

"Rachel, no it was beyond anything I could have ever imagined," she revealed as she wiped a falling tear off her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's just…no, it's nothing," she said as she tried to avoid my question.

"Santana, tell me," I said nervously.

"Do you know what we just did?"  
"We had sex…"

"Rachel, honey, it was more than just sex. We made passionate love," she said excitedly.

"Um, duh!" I said and smiled at her. Then I asked, "So why are you crying?"

"Because I've wanted _that _and wanted _you_ for such a long time. And now that I have you, I feel so freakin' lucky. With that feeling of luckiness comes the responsibility of not screwin' this up," she said as her gaze penetrated mine.

"Santana, listen to me…" I said as I rested my chin on her stomach and looked up into her eyes. I continued, "Before you came into my life and before you sang that song to me, I was lost. I was lonely and I yearned for someone to want to be with me and tell me that they love and they could care for me," I started as I massaged her stomach with my fingers that I was lying on. I continued, "When you told me that you had a crush on me, I was happy. I felt like I could live with just knowing that you liked me in that way. But now that I have you, the real you, there's no way that I'm going to willingly let you leave."

"I am beyond lucky to have you. Hell I'm beyond lucky that you chose me and that you chose to experience this with me. Oh, we'll get to lovin' you in a sec. I just want to stop crying," she said as she took a big breath and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Santana, please stop crying. We're celebrating our two month anniversary and the fact that we love each other so, so much," I said and smiled at her.

She smiled brightly at me. "So," she said as she looked around my room.

"So…" I repeated.

Then she shot up and threw herself atop of me. It was one swift movement and I gasped as she laid herself on top of me.

"So, Miss Berry, are you ready?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez, I've been ready for you for my entire life. I was made for you…and you were made for me."

I watched as that realization sunk into her mind. She smiled at me and kissed me gently.

I broke the kiss and asked, "Um, you haven't said anything about my berries yet?"

I watched as a huge smile graced her lips. She looked down at my breasts, took of them in her hands and squeezed gently.

**~ Santana ~**

"They are beautiful!" I said. Then I moved down her body and sucked on one of them. When I came up for air I said, "My new favorite fruit!"

Rachel made a funny noise. It was a laugh and a hum of satisfaction all rolled up into one. I smirked.

"I love you, Santana, but please continue your journey…"

With that I sucked on her other breast and then paid some attention to the valley between them.

I could tell that Rachel had started to get aroused with my warm mouth and tongue. She gently pushed my head down. I understood what she meant so I moved down until I stopped at her perfect, little belly button. I licked it a couple of times. I sensed again that this excited Rachel more and more. So I massaged one of her breasts and tweaked her hardened nipples as I licked her belly button.

"Ah, Santana, I need you," Rachel said in a whisper.

"I love you, Rach," I said as I finally reached my hand down and cupped Rachel's center. I massaged the outside of it for several minutes. Then I put a finger inside. As soon as my finger moved passed her folds and made contact inside, Rachel's hips moved so that I could go deeper. While my one finger was inside her, my other hand still massaged her breasts. I alternated between the two of them. Despite this being my first time, I felt like I was very talented at making love to another person.

"How do you know what to do?" she whimpered loudly.

"I've envisioned this moment for a _very_ long time," I said lustfully.

"You're amazing," she said and then suddenly. I guess her orgasm began to build.

"That's what I keep hearing," I joked and laughed. She smiled.

To excite her more, I dipped my head down and licked the outside of her center. She hummed her approval.

"Santana, please," she urged.

I didn't answer because there was nothing to say. I knew what she wanted. I spread open her two folds and my tongue darted in quickly. I removed my fingers and she fit perfectly around my tongue. I moved it up and down. I gently flicked my tongue against her clit and she yelled, "That's it! Do that again!"

I repeated my action again and again and again.

She found the rhythm with my tongue and moved her hips with my tongue.

"Santana!" she screamed.

She threw her legs onto my shoulders. This gave me better access so I plunged my tongue in a few more glorious times.

"San….Santana….SANTANA!" she kept repeating my name over and over again. I absolutely loved hearing my name being yelled.

I could feel her walls as they tightened around my tongue and I knew she was seconds away from having her orgasm.

"I love you!" she exclaimed as she had her orgasm in my mouth. Seconds after, I licked the remaining wetness from her inner thighs and then smiled.

"Baby, you taste absolutely delicious," I said and made sure she watched as I licked my lips.

"Thank you, Santana," she said.

"For what," I asked as I climbed back up the mattress to look her in her eyes.

"For loving me completely and without any hesitation," she said quietly.

"Forever, baby, forever," I said as I crawled into Rachel's opened arms.

Second Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. When I write "smut" I'm never sure what's good or what is too much. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

18

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**That same weekend….**

**~ Brittany ~**

"Quinn?" I asked.

"Yes, Britt," she answered lazily next to me on my bed.

"How would you feel about telling our parents that we are a couple?"

"Um, nervous, afraid, and scared. Is it necessary?" she asked.

"Oh…" I said and sat up.

"Britt, don't get confused…" she sat up right after me and rubbed my back.

"Kinda hard not to be…" I said as I looked into her hazel eyes.

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend doesn't want to tell her family 'bout us. Are you ashamed of me?" I asked and looked down at my lap.

"Nope, not at all," Quinn replied.

"Then why?"

"Britt, I am Christian…"

"Me too," I said quickly to match her statement.

"I'm _supposed_ to be straight and I'm _supposed_ to be the president of the Celibacy Club, for God sake!"

"Well, honey, things change!" I smiled as I looked at her.

"No shit!" she replied and laughed.

I looked at her and then laughed with her.

Then I got back to my point.

"Quinn, I just want the opportunity to invite you over for dinners and special, family occasions as my _girlfriend_ and not just my friend. I want to be able to hold your hand or kiss you without all the strange looks from them! Is that _so _wrong?"

She brought her hand up to my face and brushed her palm against my skin. "I guess not," she said and she smiled widely so I think she realized what it meant.

"I want those opportunities too."

"So we can tell our parents?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, Britt, we can!"

I jumped up from the bed and did a vibrant happy dance full of dorky moves and funny faces for her. She burst out in never ending laughter.

_Geez, I love to make Quinn laugh! This is my new mission in life! _I thought and smiled.

When I sat back down, she asked, "When?"

"Well, my parents are home…"

"No time like the present, huh?" she asked and grabbed my hand.

We pulled each other down the stairs to where my parents were relaxing.

**~ Mr. Pierce ~**

My daughter and Quinn Fabray came bounding down the stairs. I was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"What's with the ruckus?" I asked.

"We have something to tell you and Mom," Brittany said.

"We're sitting in the living room," I said and then Britt pulled Quinn in that direction.

I followed behind the two with my manly sandwich and noticed the closeness, but just assumed it was a Cheerios thing.

"Darling, our lovely daughter and Quinn want to share with us," I announced to my wife.

"Oh, really? Whazzup?" she said and cheekily smiled. Brittany got her funny personality from her mother. And I love her every day for it.

Britt and Quinn began to sit down. As soon as Britt's butt was an inch from the cushion she announced, "Quinn and I are dating!"

The abruptness of the statement almost made Quinn fall over in shock. I had begun to pick up my sandwich to take a bite, but when the news came I decided to eat it later.

"Um, Britt, I haven't even sat down yet," Quinn said in semi shock.

"Oppss. Sorry. I'm excited," my daughter said and looked at her apparent new girlfriend.

"Quinn is that true," my wife asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce, it is," Quinn said shyly.

"Honey, I thought you were dating that nice, tall young man…what's his name? Finn," I asked.

"Daddy, that's been over for a good two months. He videotaped San and Rachel during a private conversation and got it aired on the morning announcements the next morning. I dumped his sorry butt!"

"That's great. Good job standing up for your best friend," my wife applauded.

"Sisters before misters," Britt chanted. Quinn's smile was heart warming as I watched her stare lovingly at my daughter.

"Quinn…you weren't dating anyone prior to _this_," I asked as my finger swayed from Britt to her.

"No, sir, and let me just say that our relationship is rather new. We just became an official couple like two weeks ago," Quinn informed us.

"So why tell us now," my wife asked with a comforting smile.

"Well, Mom, I want to be able to hold her hand, kiss her cheek, and just be 'Quinn and Brittany' around my family without the weirdness," Brittany told my wife, "And if we didn't tell you we, I, would feel strange doing that in front of you. You taught me to be honest so…"

"That's great, honey," I said to my daughter.

"Yup…As long as the person that you choose makes you happy and feel safe, then that's all that truly matters to us," my wife told Brittany.

Quinn looked at Brittany with admiration in her eyes.

I got her attention by saying, "Oh, Quinn…"

"Yes, sir," she said and looked at me.

"Welcome to the Pierce Clan…" I said happily.

"Thank you, sir. Just so you both know I intend on making your daughter feel happy and safe and loved," she said.

"You already do," Britt chimed in.

My wife stood up and hugged them both. Then Quinn extended her hand to me for a handshake, which I gave her.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she said and smiled at me.

"That's how we roll," I said and they all laughed.

**~ Quinn ~**

When Britt and I got back to her room, I lunged into her arms for a tight hug. She hugged me back immediately.

"So, I have a question," I asked hesitantly.

"Shoot," she said.

"Do I really make you feel happy and safe or was that just for your parents," I asked.

She grabbed both of my hands, looked down into my hazel eyes, and said, "Yes, Quinn, you do. Even before we started this, you made me feel safe by protecting me in school. I love hanging out with you and that made me feel happy," she replied.

"Wow!"

"What? You didn't know that already?" she asked kind of shocked.

"No, honey, I didn't. Thanks for that," I said.

"You can always count on my honesty about anything, but especially about us," she replied.

I walked over to my phone and dialed my home number. As it rang, I said, "We're calling my parents now!" And then I smiled.

"You don't want to do it in person," she asked.

"Nope. This'll be okay," I said.

On the fourth ring, my Dad answered.

**~ Mr. Fabray ~**

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hi, Dad, it's me," my daughter, Quinn, said.

"Hey, you, um where are you," I said.

"Oh, I'm at Britt's house. Sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized and then continued, "Is Mom around? Britt and I have something to share with you?"

"Hold on…lemme see…JUDY!" I yelled into my house.

"Hold on," my wife yelled back as she walked up to me.

I pressed the button for the speaker function and then said, "Our darling daughter, who is at Britt's house, by the way, has something to share with us."

"Hello, honey," my Mom said.

"Hi, Mom," Quinn said, "So here's the thing…Brittany and I want to tell you that we have been a couple for the last two weeks. We took the two weeks to let it sink in for us and for us to decide if this is what we truly want…"

"It's what I truly want," Brittany said into the phone.

"Oh, hey, Britt," I said.

"Hello, Brittany," my wife said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. F."

"So, I know this changes things, but I hope you can understand that love shouldn't know gender and that it's the person's heart that matters the most to me," Quinn said.

"Honey, calm down," my wife said and lightly chuckled.

"Hey, Pumpkin, it's alright," I seconded.

"You're not upset with me," Quinn asked surprised.

"Not in the least," I said firmly.

"Not, at all," her Mom seconded.

"Really?" Quinn said in shock.

"Yes, really! We kinda had a clue when you came home and told us you were spending the night with Brittany when her parents were away and then didn't come home that week," my wife said and chuckled again.

"Nothing happened," Britt yelled quickly.

"That's alright dear," my wife said.

"So can you both accept this new relationship I'm in?" my daughter asked us.

"Of course," I said without hesitation.

"Absolutely," my wife said after me.

"Wow! That's great!" Quinn said and sounded relieved.

"Thank you very much for accepting me and Quinn," Brittany said through a smile.

"One night next week, we want to have you over for dinner, Britt!" my wife invited.

"I'm looking forward to it," Brittany replied.

"Oh, Quinn, dear, are you staying for the weekend at Britt's?" my wife asked.

"Yes, she is," Brittany answered instead of my daughter.

"Um, yeah, haha…I guess I am," Quinn said.

"Ok, good to know," my wife said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you where I was. I'll work on that," Quinn apologized.

"I'll remind her, Mr. and Mrs. F." Brittany promised.

"Great! Have a nice weekend," I said.

"Yes, enjoy each other," my wife replied.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad…Love you," Quinn said.

Then they hung up.

**~ Quinn ~**

I stood and held my phone in my hand for a few seconds.

"You okay, baby," Brittany asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sure, honey, I'm amazed at my parents," I said.

"They are great. Can't wait for dinner," Britt said in my arms.

"You're adorable…"

"Oh, am I?" she said and tickled me.

"Haha! Yep, just don't let it go to your head," I reminded her.

She left my hug and sat down in front of her laptop.

"What cha doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said with a devious smile.

I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

She opened up her Facebook page. As she was posting she said, "The prettiest girl in the world, thinks I'm adorable!" Then she hit the post option on Facebook. Immediately Becky Jackson liked it. I suddenly had an idea…

Then Brittany went to edit her profile.

"Hey, Honey, what are you doing?"

She clicked on the relationship status drop down menu and clicked on the "in a relationship" entry. It asked for more information like "with". Before she tagged me she asked, "Hey, baby, would you mind if I publicized you and me by saying, 'with Quinn Fabray'?"

I thought about what she was asking for a few seconds and discovered that I wanted her to. My parents and her parents knew so nothing was stopping us.

"Go for it!"

She whipped her head up and smiled at me.

She then began to type out my name, but as soon as the website recognized me as being a friend, it automatically entered my name. My profile picture appeared and Britt clicked on it.

Then she noticed that it also gave her the opportunity to add in our anniversary date so she asked, "When's our anniversary?"

"Um, it should be the day that we played, 'Truth or Dare' at San's house and then had that conversation where we shared our first kiss, right?"

"Yes, definitely," she replied.

"I think it was a Sunday. Like October 6th, does that sound right?"

"Yes it was," Brittany said.

"Ok, that's our official anniversary!" I said and jumped up and down.

She smiled and then entered the information in the website and saved the changes.

Becky and Noah immediately liked it.

Then Brittany signed out of her page and into my page with my password. She put "in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce" and entered our anniversary. Becky and Puck did the same thing to my relationship status update because it appeared in their news feed.

"Well, cross that off the 'To Do' list," she said happily.

"I need to use the laptop, do you mind, Then we can cuddle," I asked.

"Sure…" she said and gave me some privacy by going to the bathroom.

I clicked Becky's profile page and hit the private message option. I started to write her a message.

"Hi, Becky, it's Quinn. I need your help if you're up to it. Will explain if you say "Yes!" on Monday after school. I'll drive you home after we take care of what I need your help with. You in?"

Then I hit the send button. Because Becky was still online, a conversation chat was created between me and her.

"Yes, I'm totally in, Quinn. Thanks for wanting me to help you. See you Monday.," Becky replied.

"Awesome," I wrote back, "See you Monday."

Then I closed the chat and put Britt's laptop on her desk.

I unmade her bed and climbed into it. I laid back against her pillow and looked around her room.

_I've been here, in this room, so many times before. Each time was special because she made it that way. You have no doubts that Britt could and quite possibly will make you happy. She's just that kind of wonderful person. You can see years with her and that's something you've never experienced. It's alright to be happy. I give myself permission._

I thought and a huge smile spread across my face.

"What were you just thinking about," she said as she walked back into the room and closer to the bed.

"You," I said honestly and pulled her all the way to her bed. Once she was sitting on the bed, I pulled the collar of her shirt and she went to lie on top of me. I loved this closeness. We didn't have to do anything, but just to know that I could have this closeness in my life is enough for now.

**~ Santana ~**

"So my dear, how do you want to celebrate the rest of out two month anniversary weekend," I asked Rachel as we were lying in her bed.

'There are many options," she said as she cuddled against my side.

"Do tell," I said contently.

"Um, we could go out to eat, we could order in and watch movies, we could forget about the movie and eating for that matter and just make passionate love to each other for the rest of the weekend…"

"Wow! All of those suggestions are great, especially the last one," I said and smiled, "But I'm hungry, yo!"

"Oh, okay," Rachel said and combed my hair with her fingers, "Would you like for me to get the take out menus?"

"Um, yes, please," I said as I sat up. She sat up also, turned my head in her direction, and kissed me passionately on my lips.

"Don't go missing me too much now," she said as she broke the kiss and got out of bed. She bent down to pick up her shirt and threw it on. She didn't bother to button it since we were home alone.

I watched her leave the room and immediately I felt lonely. To entertain myself for a few minutes, I checked my cell phone.

I found a text from Quinn.

TO SANTANA: Britt and I just told our parents that we are a couple. And we "announced" it on Facebook! Yay!

I smiled brightly after I read this and texted back.

TO QUINN: Congrats on that. I'm really happy for you both! We'll talk Monday.

I sent it and threw the phone down only to pick it up a second later to read, "Yup!" from Quinn.

"Hey, gorgeous," I yelled into the house.

"Yea?" she yelled.

"Britt and Quinn told their parents tonight and they changed their statuses on Facebook," I yelled.

She came walking up the stairs with a stack of takeout menus.

"Mazel," she said and smiled, "Here…order whatever you want."

Because I was sitting up in bed, she climbed in with me and rested her body against mine.

I looked at the various choices and said, "Ok, vegan, Italian, or Chinese."

"Pick something that we both can feed each other," Rachel suddenly suggested.

"Why Miss Berry, you're an animal!"

"ROAR!" she sexily whispered and attacked my lips. I threw the menus into the air and immediately pulled her into me.

"My sweet Jesus, I love this with you," I yelled as she peppered my neck, collarbone, and chest with light kisses.

After another hour of making love we finally did order Chinese and we fed it to each other. The noodles cooperated nicely.

The rest of the weekend was spent in bed and in each other arms.

On Sunday night right before we closed our eyes, I asked, "Rachel?"

'Yes, Santana," she responded.

"Did you enjoy the weekend," I asked meekly.

She turned over and looked me in my eyes. "I love making love to you, Santana. I am beyond happy right now. I can hardly explain my sense of calm and peace," she said and smiled at me.

"I love you," I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said and turned back over. I pulled her closer to me and we cuddled until we fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

19

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Becky ~**

That Monday morning, Noah and I were at my locker. My back was turned toward the entrance of the school. Noah must have saw Quinn as she tip toed up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder with her long, manicured nails. I whipped around and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Quinn," I said and smiled at her warmly.

"Morning," she said, "Hi, Puck! Bye, Puck!"

"Well, crap, I know when I'm not wanted…" he said, but smiled.

He leaned forward and we kissed for a few seconds. After we broke the kiss, he looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, take care of her," he said and smiled. Quinn saluted him.

As he was walking away I swung my arm in the air and my hand smacked his butt. The contact made him jump in the air. Quinn started to smirk and then giggle. He smiled and continued to walk away.

"That was too cute," Quinn observed.

"He likes it," I said and smiled innocently.

'Becky, no, t.m.i.!" Quinn said as she shook her head to get the mental image out.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No worries," she said and smiled.

"So how can I help?"

We had started to walk when Quinn said, "I want to get Brittany a present. I don't know what exactly. I'm hoping when I see it, it'll 'call' out to me. I'm hoping that you can help me pick something out."

"Absolutely," I said and jumped up and down excitedly.

She laughed and smiled.

"Ok, do you want a stuffed animal? Clothing? Jewelry? A movie," I asked.

Quinn scratched her head, but said, "Anything but a movie. That's not personal or romantic."

"Ah, I see…we're taking the 'romance' route," I said knowingly.

"Yup," she said.

By this time we had arrived at my class.

"Give me your cell," she demanded.

I handed it to her and she put her number into it.

"If you think of anything before the end of school let me know…I'll come by after the last bell and we'll leave after that," she said and handed me back my phone.

"Ok, thanks for asking me again," I said happily.

"No worries. We all love you, Becky. Remember…you're one of us!"

"I'll always remember that," I said and raised my hand for a high five. I didn't expect her to, but she returned the high five.

"Laters!" I said as I walked into my classroom.

**~ Santana ~**

After the first class of the day, I was walking around the corner and what I saw made me stop short. Some Freshman Cheerio was coming on to Puck. She put her hand on his bicep and I heard her say, "Wow! You must work out, Puck! Wanna go out sometime?"

Puck didn't say anything and he didn't brush her hand away either.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I decided to wait until the encounter was over and then give him a piece of my mind. I felt horrible for Becky. I loved her like a little sister and I knew she'd be heartbroken if she found out.

Quickly, I texted Rachel. I wrote, "OMG. I'm watchin' Noah get hit on by a freshman Cheerio and he's not doin' a damn thing about it…what should I do?" I sent it.

Immediately, I received a text back from her. It read, "Talk to him first. Tell him how you feel and tell him that you know. San, don't hold this against him. Yes, he is her bf, but it's not public knowledge yet. Public knowledge as in at school."

"I love you," I texted back to her.

"I love you more," she responded.

Then I put my phone away. I looked up and saw that he was walking towards me. I stepped out in front of him.

"Hey, Santana," he said either totally oblivious to what happened or trying to hide it.

"Come with me," I demanded.

**~ Puck ~**

_Oh boy…this can't be good. _I thought.

She guided me to an empty classroom and pushed me into it.

"What the hell, Puck?" she asked me angrily.

"What?"

"I saw what that skank Cheerio did," she said.

_Whoa! I did nothing wrong. _I thought.

"Whoa! I know what you saw and heard, but I did nothing wrong," I defended myself.

"Did she just compliment your biceps and ask you out," she asked accusingly.

"Um, yeah, but…"

"What did you say," she demanded to know.

"I said, 'Not in a million years'!" I yelled as I became suddenly angry for having to defend myself.

"You said, 'No'?" she asked.

"Yes, Santana, I said, 'No!'" I said with a smile. Then I continued, "I know that I'm bad, or horrible, with relationships, but me and Becky are different. With her I want to try not to screw up. I've never experienced this before."

She blinked her eyes in shock. I could tell that she was having an internal battle with herself.

"Santana, I like Becky too much to ever think of messing around with someone else," I said honestly.

"You better be for real, Puckerman…Becky's _really _into you. You have no idea," she said and shyly smiled.

"Oh, really. Like how much?"

"She's thinking about…about…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out, Lopez," I insisted.

"Sex!"

Then the whole situation and relationship, for that matter, became totally real. I didn't know what to do let alone what to say.

She noticed this and said, "Yeah."

"She's thinking about that…" I asked her.

"Yup. I told her that I thought she should wait," she recalled.

"I do too and, ya know what?" he asked.

"No, what?"

"I'm willing to wait for her and not have someone else in the meantime," he revealed.

"I'm gonna say it again…you better be for real, Puck," she said and got up in my face.

"Come on San, put Snixx away," he said and laughed.

She took a step back and then said, "Bottom line, I want you to _really _think about it. And I want you to tell Becky what I saw."

"I planned on doing that. No secrets," I said, "I'll tell her today. Oh, by the way, tell Rachel not to blab it to Becky. I saw you texting her when I told the Cheerio, 'No!' You have my word that I'll tell Becky first chance I get."

I extended my hand out and she shook it.

Once the handshake was finished she left and I pulled out my cell phone. I texted.

TO BECKY: what r u doing after school today?

I sent it.

While I was waiting for a response, I walked to my next class and once I got there I sat down. My phone buzzed a minute later.

I read aloud, "I'm going out with Quinn. Why?"

I texted back.

TO BECKY: I need to tell you something. When you're done with Q call me and I'll come over.

"Ok, is everything okay?" I read back.

"Um, yea, no worries…enjoy Quinn. Eww, no, not like that…enjoy your time with her…" I texted back.

"Haha!" I read.

**~ Quinn ~**

"Hey, B! It's me. I'm going out with Becky for a few hours. She needs something at the mall and asked me to drive her. As soon as I drop her off, I'll come by and see my favorite girl," I told Britt's voicemail.

Then I found Becky at her locker. "Hey, Becky," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi!" she answered sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…you ready?" she said.

I was unconvinced. "Becky, what's wrong?" I asked again.

Then she started to cry. I decided to guide her to my car so we could have some privacy.

When we got there, I unlocked it and opened her door for her. She got in and I hurried to the other side and got in.

"So, my dear, what happened?"

"I…don't know," she said through her tears.

"I don't follow," I said honestly.

"Puck's being weird…um, weirder than usual. Does that mean he wants to break up?" she asked and started to sob. I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly.

"There, there, Becky, sshh…" I said as I rubbed her back with my hands.

"I knew that this whole thing was a long shot," she said.

"Hey, Becky, don't jump to any conclusions…Let me call San," I suggested as I dialed her number.

Within one ring she picked up. "Hey, San, it's me."

"Hey," she replied.

"I am with Becky and we were going to go shopping for something, but she's really upset and she's crying in my car…we're in the parking lot."

"I'll be right there," she said and hung up.

"Santana's on her way," I said.

Becky sniffled and wiped the tears that were falling away.

"Thank you, Quinn. After San helps to calm me down we can still go shopping. That is if you still want to," she said.

"Of course," I replied with a smile.

All of the sudden, Santana tapped on the window and I unlocked the door. She climbed into the back seat and Becky threw her arms around Santana.

"I'm confused…I'm scared…there's a million possibilities running through my head. Do you know anything?" Becky asked with tears in her eyes.

Santana looked sad for a minute, but then said, "He had a little run in with someone."

"Is he okay? Karofsky?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, he's okay. No, no, not Karofsky," Santana reassured her, "Let's just say that you'd be proud of him for what he did in your honor."

"So he doesn't want to break up with me?" Becky asked shyly.

"Hell to the no," Santana replied with a big grin.

"As long as I know that he doesn't want to break up with me, then I am okay," Becky said, "I trust you, Santana, and I know that you'd tell me if something were really wrong."

She threw her arms around Santana again. They hugged each other tightly.

I just sat back and watched their sweet interaction. It was plain to see that there is a trust and true friendship between the two of them.

Once the hug broke, I said, "You okay now?"

"I'm better now," Becky replied.

"You still want to go shopping," I asked her.

"Let's do this!" she responded.

With a wild laugh, Santana said, "Well, you two ladies have fun. I'm sure Puck will call you, Becky,"

"I'm supposed to call him afterwards," Becky said.

"Oh, ok, if you need me, call me later," Santana said.

"Ok, thanks. Love you, S!" Becky said and smiled.

"Love you too, Little B!" Santana said.

"I like the sound of that!" I said and we all smiled.

Then Santana left.

**~ Becky ~**

On the way to the mall, I found that Quinn and I had a lot in common which was great. She seemed like a very down to Earth type of girl who was either in love or at least on her way there.

"So did you figure out what you're getting Brittany?" I asked.

"Um, no…" she laughed nervously, "Is that a bad sign?"

"Not at all," I encouraged, "Quinn, I want you to clear your head and say the first thing that comes to you after I ask you this question…"

She nodded her ahead while her hands were still on the steering wheel.

"If you could buy her anything in the world, what would that be?" I asked.

"A piece of jewelry," she said quickly.

"Ok! Great! Can you narrow that down?" I asked.

"A heart necklace, a heart pendant, a heart bracelet…"

"So we're looking for something with a heart on it, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yup," she said and smiled.

She then pulled into the parking lot and we parked the car. We got out and walked to the building. She reached down for my hand and attached our pinkies together. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We arrived at the jewelry store and were approached by a saleswoman pretty quickly.

"We're just browsing," Quinn said to her.

The saleswoman did point to the heart shaped jewelry section. I smiled at her as my thanks.

Quinn looked into the first glass case and must have looked at everything at least twice.

"I like that…and that….and that," Quinn said as she admired the pieces.

"That's great, Q! But what would Britt like," I insisted.

She looked down at me, smiled, poked me, and said, "You called me 'Q'!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out," I apologized.

"Becky, don't worry about it. You can call me that," she said with a smile.

"Great! Okay, focus," I encouraged.

She walked over to the second case and started to look at each piece.

**~ Quinn ~ **

I was completely lost. I did see a few items I'd like. But none of them "talked" to me.

"Buy me for her!"

I walked to the second case and when I saw the last piece in that case, I jumped up and down and exclaimed, "Little B! I found it!"

Becky walked up to me and stood on her tiptoes to look into the case for an aerial look.

"Is it the big, clunky pendant?" she asked.

"Nope, to the right!"

"The big heart shaped necklace that looks like bling for a rapper," she said and made a disgusted expression.

"Nope. I'd never buy that for anyone," I shook my head. Then I pointed down at the piece I intended to purchase.

"Holy shit," Becky yelled loudly in the store. The other customers turned their heads and looked at us.

"Sorry," I yelled out to them.

Then I looked at Becky and asked hesitantly, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yea, Q, I do! Just…" she started.

"Go on!" I encouraged.

"Just think about what it means!" Becky said warmly.

"Of course," I said and smiled at her.

We called the saleswoman over, I paid for it, and we left the store with a small blue shopping bag.

"Do you have time for a drink," I asked.

"Sure, would you mind if I called 'my man' and told him what I was doing," she asked.

"No problem, your man…that's cute," I said.

**~ Becky ~ **

Quinn and I walked to the food court and we both wanted an ice cream shake. As soon as we got the drinks I gave the cashier the money for it.

"Hey, Little B, I was gonna pay!" she said with a smile.

"Next round," I said.

"Oh geez," she said with a grin.

We walked over to a table and sat down.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Puck's number, which I had saved as a favorite in my phone. I pressed number 2 and immediately it rang. I put it on speaker.

**~ Puck ~ **

I was anxiously awaiting Becky's call and felt horrible to tell her that my Mom needed me to watch my brother so I couldn't come over.

My phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hi, Becky," I said.

"Hey, Noah, it's me and Quinn," her cheerful voice said.

"How's the shopping going," I asked.

"Finished," Quinn sang into the phone.

"Super! Listen, Becky, I can't come over later cuz I got to watch my bro. I did want to tell you what happened today," I said.

"Sure," Becky said.

I could hear the scratching of the chair and then Becky said, "Q, sit!" Immediately I heard a plop so I guess she sat back down.

"Go ahead," Becky said.

"You know that Freshman Cheerio…"

"Yes," Becky said.

"Well, today she tried to hit on me," I said honestly.

"Ok, what did she say," Becky said.

"She felt my bicep and asked me if I wanted to go out," I said.

"Oh," Becky sounded defeated.

"Becky, I said, 'Not in a million years'!" I said happily.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, honey," I said and smiled.

"That's amazing, Noah," she said.

"You're my once in a lifetime," I said with a soft tone.

Then Becky started to cry so Quinn picked up the phone and said, "She's crying, Puck!"

"Happy tears?"

"Yes, Noah, very happy tears," Becky said as she took a deep breath.

My brother walked in and smiled at me.

"Becky, I gotta go, we'll talk tomorrow and I'll drive you home after school, okay?" I said. I didn't want to hang up.

"Ok," she said. She had stopped crying which was great to hear.

"Quinn, take care of my girl," I said.

"Absolutely," she said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I took a sigh of relief.


	20. Chapter 20

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

20

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Quinn ~**

The day of the much anticipated dinner with my parents was upon us.

I drove Britt to school that morning and we sat in the car like we did most days when I drove her.

"Are you excited," Britt asked me. That's the type of girl she was…always thinking about other people. This is what attracted me, hell, attracted everyone to her.

"I am, but…." I said.

"But what?"

"I'm nervous," I said honestly.

She caressed my face with her hand and said, "Quinn you have nothing to be nervous about. They're your parents. If anyone should be nervous, it's me," she said as she looked at me.

"Are you?" I asked as I grabbed at her hand that was on my face, pulled it off, and kissed her palm. She watched me do it and a big smile spread across her face.

"Nope!" she said and shook her head to the left and to the right.

"Why not," I asked.

"Because we're already together and I've talked to them. Quinn, we've known each other for such a long time. They know me…they like me, I hope!"

"Yes, they do," I said and patted her thigh which was bent on the car seat between us.

"I do know that they only know me as your friend so I want to take this opportunity for them to know me as your girlfriend," she said.

"Ok, you might get a little resistance from my father, but if you're willing to try…" I said.

"I'll always be willing to try for you, Quinn," Brittany said as she leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I pulled myself forward and she opened her arms for me. I nuzzled into her body. The warmth of her whole being will stay with me for a very long time.

As we were kissing, she lustfully said, "Quinn."

"Brittany," I moaned back.

I felt her hands as they began to wander over my body. They landed on my chest and she squeezed both of my breasts not physically hard, but sensually hard. My hands began to massage her back and went as low as they could. Had things been not so cramped, I would have been able to touch more of her.

"Britt, not that I want this closeness to stop, but we are at school and we have to actually go in sometime," I said sadly after I broke the kiss.

"Invite me over," she asked as she looked lovingly into my eyes.

"What?"

"Invite me to stay over tonight," she repeated.

"Oh, Brittany, would you like to stay over after dinner tonight," I asked.

"Oh, geez, I don't know…this is all so sudden," she joked.

I poked her in her ribs with my nails. I coyly smiled at her. "C'mon, please say, 'yes'!"

"Yesssss!" she screamed. As she was screaming, I couldn't help but wonder is that how she's going scream when I make her orgasm for the first time. This thought excited me.

"Quinn, you're blushing. What were you thinking?" she asked as she looked at me peculiarly.

"Nothing," I said too fast.

She just smiled.

Then we got out of the car and got our bags from the back seat. I had put her present at the top of my book bag and I noticed the plastic handle was showing, but, for some reason, she didn't see it. Thank God.

I walked around to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building. We saw Becky and Puck first so we walked over to them.

"Good morning, all," I sang out.

"Geez, somebody's chipper," Puck said. Becky poked him in his side.

"Good morning, Q," Becky said as she extended her arms out for a hug which I happily gave her.

"Good morning, Little B," I replied and hugged her.

"Little B, huh," Britt asked as she brought her pinkie up to face much like Dr. Evil from the "Austin Powers" movies.

"Yeah, well you're tall B!" Becky said and gave Britt a high five.

"You're, like, my Mini Me!" Brittany said and laughed which made Becky laugh.

"This is so cute," Puck said sarcastically.

We all faced him and cheekily smiled.

After Becky asked, "Q, walk me to my first class?"

"Sure," I said.

I watched as she kissed Puck good-bye. "Bye, Baby," she said as the kiss ended. Puck was just standing there like he was expecting something.

"Yes, Puck, what is it?"

It was then that Becky realized what he was waiting for. She slapped him on the butt and then he sauntered away. We all laughed at him.

"When the day's over come find me?"

"Absolutely…Bye, 'Mini Me'!" Brittany said and gave Becky a high five.

Then I kissed Britt good-bye.

As Becky and I walked away she asked, "So did you think about what your present to Britt will mean?"

"I believe so," I said and smiled.

"Great," she said.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to work on it more in my head and I will be ready by tonight. I'm thinking of throwing a song into the mix, but I have to figure that part out yet," I said.

"Coolbeans!" she said and held up her thumb.

We arrived at her classroom and she said, "Good luck, I'm rooting for you two. You make a cute couple!"

"Thanks, Becky, we all need to hang out. Maybe this weekend," I said.

She smiled and then walked into her classroom.

**~ Brittany ~**

As I was sitting in another boring class I realized that I hadn't talked to Santana in awhile. I took out my phone when the teacher's back was turned and texted her.

TO SANTANA: Hi, I'm so sorry for being MIA lately. How are things?

I sent it. Then I put the phone down on my seat and picked up my pen. I don't know what made me to do it, but I started to write a letter to Quinn. I was writing furiously when my cell phone buzzed.

TO BRITT: I'm sorry too. Been hella busy. Rach and I are in love, like totes, and I luv every min of it. Becky and Noah r good. How r u and Quinn?

I read the text and smiled. Then I replied.

TO SANTANA: Aww. Congrats to you and Mazel to Rachel. I saw "Little B" and Puck this morning! They are 2 cute! 2night, I'm having din at Q's house with her parents. Then I'm spendin' the nite there. yay!

I put the phone down and continued to write.

My phone buzzed again.

TO BRITT: that's great. U nervous? U shouldn't b at all. Is this a serious thing for u 2?

I texted back.

TO SANTANA: Yup, I have a lot of feelings for her which I am trying to get down on paper. Would you have time to read it? I kno I'm asking a lot, but maybe sometime today. I want it to be perfect.

I kept writing after I put the phone down. I finished the last sentence and then put the pen down. Just then my phone buzzed.

TO BRITT: I gots to get outta this freakin' boring class like right now. Bathroom in 5!

I immediately raised my hand and asked for permission to leave the class. I told the teacher I needed to go to Nurse's office this way I wouldn't have to come back. He granted me permission and I gathered my things and left.

**~ Santana ~**

I ran out of class and to the bathroom so fast. I went in first to see if anyone was using the stalls. After I banged on them all, I figured out that no one was there. In a few seconds, Britt came bouncing in and smiled.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hey," I said and smiled. I hugged her and she hugged back.

"So," she said as she whipped out the notebook that had Quinn's letter in it.

I sat down on the floor. I knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, but I wanted to get off my feet. She sat down next to me and we leaned against the radiator.

She watched me as I read the letter. She watched me as I took deep breaths and let them out. She watched me dab my eyes if a tear fell. She watched me smile where she hoped I would. Then I handed her the notebook back and said, "Wow! That was amazing!"

"You liked it," she asked not convinced.

"Britt, absolutely," I replied.

"Will she like it?"

"If she doesn't, she's a moron!" I said.

She laughed and I smiled.

"Should I add anything?"

"Um, I don't think so. Unless there's something else that is significance to your relationship. Other than that don't change it!"

"Should I recite it to her or have her have some privacy to read it," she asked.

"I'd do whatever you feel the most comfortable with cuz I know how you feel about 'public speaking'…" I said.

"It's only Quinn. But these are the deepest feelings I've ever had for someone. So…" she said.

"You take your time to decide," I said.

Then the bell rang in the hallway.

We both got up and hugged each other tightly.

"I'm very proud of you, Britt! Love you," I said and smiled.

"Thank you. Tell Rachel hi for me," she said then she left the room.

**~ Quinn ~ **

I had a study period so I went to the library to use their computer and do some homework so I didn't have to worry about that later.

I sat down in front of the computer and opened the Internet browser I did a search for popular romantic songs and a whole list popped up onto the screen. I started the search and didn't really think that the few that I clicked on were appropriate for us.

I got to the end of the page, and then I saw a song that seemed perfect. I clicked on the link and was re-directed to the lyrics. I read the lyrics and I started to cry. It was perfect for her and for us. I immediately printed them out and folded them in half. I then started my homework which wasn't a lot. With the remainder of my study period I memorized the lyrics and thought about incorporating my guitar into the performance. Just before the bell rang, my phone vibrated and I picked it up and found a text message from her.

TO QUINN: I have a surprise for you! Can't wait for later.

I smiled and blushed at the same time. Then I feverishly texted back.

TO BRITT: well I have a surprise for you.

**~ Brittany ~**

Before we knew it, we were getting back into Quinn's car and driving to her house. We made the trip in silence. I held her free hand and she drove us safely there. Once we arrived in front of it, she turned in her seat and faced me.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I am, Quinn," I said simply.

"You know what, Britt? You make me feel like anything is possible when we're together," she said.

"That's cuz it is, my dear," I replied with a smile.

I watched her as she watched me. I saw her smile.

She then leaned forward. She gently, sweetly, and quickly kissed me. I had enough time to put my hand on the back of her head so that we could intensify the kiss and it lasted a few more blissful seconds.

After we got out of the car and got all of our things. She walked around to me and extended her hand which I took. This time she pulled me to the house.

She opened the door and yelled, "Mom, Dad?" as we walked in.

Her Mom and Dad walked over to Quinn and hugged her.

"It's great to see you, Britt," her Mom said with a genuine smile as she hugged me.

"Hi, Mrs. F," I said and smiled.

"Hello, Brittany," her father said. I thought about how to greet him and decided to go in for the hug. I opened my arms wide and walked up to him. I threw my arms around him and squeezed. I didn't expect him to return the hug so it was okay that he didn't. We did get stares from Quinn and her Mom.

"Nice to see you, Mr. F," I said as I let go of him.

He smiled at me.

"Ah, Britt, why don't we put your stuff up in my room," she said and then pulled me upstairs.

"Dinner's in ten," my Mom called out to us.

Once we were alone in her room Quinn slammed the door and began to uncontrollably laugh.

"That had to be the funniest thing I've seen in a while," she said through bouts of laughter.

"That's why I did it…I knew he wouldn't hug back, but I did break the ice," I said and smiled.

She walked over to me, looked up at me, and said, "You cracked it in half, baby!"

Then I picked her up and kissed her passionately. We stumbled around during the kiss and knocked into the standing lamp, but it didn't topple over. Somehow I led us to her bed and automatically climbed onto it with her still in my arms. I lowered her all the way down onto the mattress. She didn't let go out her grip on me until she felt the mattress against her back. Her lips remained on mine, though.

"Quinn," I tried to say while still in the kiss.

"Hmm," she muttered.

"Oh, baby," I moaned as I let my guard down further.

"Britt, we should stop now," she said as she let go of my lips. They suddenly felt cold. Before I got off of her, she managed to smack my butt.

"Oh," I said shocked.

"Haha!" she laughed.

Then I got up and off of the bed. I went over to my book bag and found the notebook that had my letter for her. I ripped it gently out of the notebook and folded it in half and stuffed it in my pocket.

**~ Quinn ~**

While Britt was doing something with her notebook, I took the time to go to my bag and get out my song and her present. I put each item in both of my pockets. I then grabbed my guitar.

Before she had the chance to ask about the guitar, my Mom yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

She held the door open for me and I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. Once we were on the first floor, I put the guitar against the couch and followed her into the dining room. We all sat down and my Mom passed around the food.

"Everything looks great, Mrs. F," Brittany replied.

"Yes, Mom, thank you," I seconded.

"You're welcome," my Mom said and smiled.

After we had begun to eat, my father began the conversation, "So Brittany, I have some questions for you."

"Dad!" I yelled at him.

"No, Quinn, it's alright. Fire away, Mr. F," she said not afraid of anything.

"What are your intentions with our daughter," he asked.

"Well, sir, besides from making her feel happy, safe, and eventually loved, I want to be there for her. By this I mean, not only physically, but emotionally as well. I want her to take comfort in knowing that I am with her despite what may or may not happen between us," she said.

I just looked at her. Brittany was not only in my house answering my parents' questions, but she was here because she wanted to be. Not because of any outside pressure.

"Do you think it'll be like a forever thing," my Mom asked before she bit off another piece of chicken from her fork.

"I believe and hope so. Listen I don't know what's in store for us. No one knows definitely. What I do know is that I am not going anywhere any time soon," she said, looked at me and smiled. "I also know that I'm not going to sit around and question it either. I'm gonna take each new day that has been granted to me and live it to the fullest with your amazing daughter."

I felt myself get hot on my cheeks so I guess I was blushing.

My parents looked at each other with amazed expressions on their faces. They knew Britt was considered "dumb" to those around her and in Lima, but only I and maybe, Santana knew that Britt is a very smart and thoughtful person when she wants to be. And I guess she wanted to be that night.

"Why me?" I asked meekly.

"Why you?" she asked me.

"Yea," I responded.

"Quinn, you've always been my best friend. I feel safe and comfortable around you. You protect me from the crap that I would have to endure if you weren't by my side. My life is happier and fuller just by knowing you. Who wouldn't want to have that in their life? Like really!" she said and then went back to eating.

When dinner was finished we all helped to clean up and were finished with that task in a little while. After we all went into the living room.

My Mother noticed the guitar sitting next to the couch. "What's up with the guitar," she asked.

"Well, Mom, I have a surprise for Brittany," I said excitedly and nervously.

"Are you going to sing to me, Quinnie," Britt asked. She jumped up and down.

"You're just going to have to sit here and find out," I insisted and pointed to where I wanted her to sit.

She immediately stopped jumping and sat where I had pointed.

My parents quietly moved over to the couch that was opposite the chair Brittany sat on.

I decided to kneel down in front of her. I sat back on my thighs. I tried to nonchalantly pull out the box that held her present. She was preoccupied for a second, so I did it without any interruption.

She turned her focus back to me and I strummed my guitar to make sure it was tuned properly. When I decided that it was, I started the song in a low whisper. It was loud enough for her to hear it and almost loud enough for my parents.

_It's amazing how you_

_Can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark._

My voice got louder by the beginning of the second verse.

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

I kept my eyes locked on her throughout most of the song. Miraculously my guitar playing improved greatly.

_All day long I can hear_

_People talking out loud (oooh). _I smiled and continued to sing.

_But when you hold me near (you hold me near)_

_You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd)._

_Try as they may, they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_'Cause you say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all._

I smiled at her brightly and I could see the tears that streamed down her face.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_Brittany, 'Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all._

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all.)_

_That smile on your face,_

_The truth in your eyes,_

_The look in your eyes,_

_The touch of your hand_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all.)_

I put the guitar down, but kept singing.

_The smile on your face,_

_The look in your eyes, _

I kept looking at her as my hand felt behind me. I found the box and brought it in front of me.

_The touch of your hand_

_Lets me know that you need me._

Brittany's eyes were still fixated on me so I decided to raise the box higher. But before I could, I saw out of the corner of my eye, my Dad attempt to interject. My Mom placed her hand on his thigh and this made him stop. He sighed and they looked at each other and smiled.

After the longest three seconds ever, Britt finally looked at what I was holding.

"Oh my God, Quinn…" was all she could say.

"Brittany, I'd like to tell you a few things…" I started, took a deep breath, and continued, "What I hold in my hands right now isn't an engagement ring…"

"It's not," she asked and tilted her head to the side.

I let what she had said register in my mind.

_Did she think this is an engagement ring? Would have said, 'yes' if I asked her to marry me? _I thought and smiled.

"No baby, it's not cuz we're too young to be thinking about that now," I said and looked up at her.

She smiled.

"But it _is _a promise ring. With this ring, I promise you that I will always be there for you. I will love you forever. I will protect you and shelter you. I will give you my heart without hesitation or worry. I am so in love with you right now and we've just begun," I said and started to get emotional.

She dried my cheeks with her thumbs. I smiled at her.

"So will you make me the same promise by wearing this ring?" I asked and held my breath. I opened the box and raised it higher for her to see it better.

She took a second or two. I watched her think and I only could smile at her.

"Yes, I will," she said and I let go of the breath that I was holding.

I took the ring out of the box and she extended her left hand to me. I slid the ring on and it fit perfectly. I then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. When I broke the kiss all I could see was Brittany's smile and that's all I ever want to see.

Second Author's Note: As I wrote this chapter I was intending it to be a longer chapter. But when I finished it and looked at it as a whole chapter, I decided to split it up into two chapters. Didn't want you to be mad at me or lose interest in this story.

The song that Quinn sang to Brittany is Ronan Keating's "When You Say Nothing At All". I first heard the song when it was used in a Julia Roberts' movie called, "Notting Hill". I love that movie and I love that song. I knew it would be a perfect fit in this story.

Also during the texting between Brittany and Santana some of the words are either misspelled or incomplete. I did this intentionally.

PLEASE send me a review to tell me if you liked it or not, if you have the time. I appreciate any review I receive. Please don't be afraid of hurting my feelings. I like honesty… Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

21

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Brittany ~ **

I looked down at my promise ring with fondness.

"Look it's in the shape of a heart…I love it," I said happily. I did a little happy dance in my seat. They all laughed a little.

Then I looked up at the woman who gave it to me and I smiled shyly at her. Quinn had her hands on my knee and she was looking up at me with an angelic expression on her beautiful face.

All of a sudden I remembered I had a surprise for her. I abruptly stood up and made her almost fall to the floor, but she caught herself.

"Geez!" she said as she almost fell.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said and extended my hands to her which she took in her own. I pulled her up and to the couch. She stood in front of the couch so I asked politely, "Sit!"

She sat down immediately. Then I sat next to her.

"So I have a surprise for you. It's not as extravagant as this, but it came from my heart," I said as I dug in my pocket and pulled the letter out.

She went to grab it, but I boldly asked, "Could I read it to you?"

"Sure, honey, let's read it upstairs?" she asked as she looked over at her parents who had amazement in their eyes. They were dumbfounded.

"Um, yeah, that's good," I said. We pulled each other up at the same time.

"Hey, Quinn!" her Dad yelled as we were heading to the staircase.

"Yes, Dad," she said a she turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Nicely done," he said and wrapped his arm around his wife. Mrs. F. just smiled at us. Then I felt Quinn pull me upstairs.

When we got to her room, she ushered me in. She closed the door and locked it.

She sat down on her bed and I sat down in her chair that had wheels on it so I moved closer to her. I timidly opened the letter up, cleared my throat, looked at her, and smiled. She was gazing at me so I thought I should start now before I chickened out. I think she thought I was nervous because she grabbed my free hand and held it tightly. With that as my motivation I began to read my letter to her.

"My Dearest Quinn, you are the love of my life. It's as simple as that. I can boldly say that because of how happy, special, wanted, and loved you make me feel on a daily basis. When we are apart I count the seconds until I get the chance to see you again. When you say my name my heart melts. When I see you walking to me, I get excited because I know you want to. When we hold hands I can feel your heart's warmth radiate through your skin. When I get to kiss your lips, I feel the electricity and longing with every kiss you give me. When you look into my eyes, you send shivers down my spine and I want to get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. I see everything I need and want in them. You are the one for me, Quinn. You are, with your permission, mine forever. I am very happy that we had the beginning that we had. We took our time despite the rushed 'first' kiss. You give my life meaning and purpose. You always treat me like I'm smart and you never put me down for my shortcomings. I can't wait to experience our first time. I promise to make sweet, passionate love to you. So, Quinn if you'll have me, I'm yours for the rest of my life…" I said. Before I delivered the last line of my letter to her, I first felt my face and discovered that sometime during reading the letter I had begun to cry. I dropped the letter, but held onto Quinn's hand as I wiped the tears away. Then I looked up into her hazel eyes and simply said, "I love you!"

Her eyes never left me and I know this because tears were falling down her cheeks. She was about to wipe them away, but I grabbed her hand before it got there. Instead I wiped them away for her. Then I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead lightly. Then I kissed her petite nose twice. Then my lips hovered close to hers for a few seconds. As I was closing the gap, I heard her whisper, "I love you, Brittany!"

That was all I needed to hear. I connected our lips together in an electrifying kiss. My tongue licked her lower lip and when she moaned my tongue slipped inside her mouth and found her tongue. They gently massaged each other. She put her hand on the back of my head and pulled us closer if that was possible. I moaned at this action and this seemed to excite her.

Without breaking the kiss, we both started to stand up. Once we were on our feet, I bent down and scooped Quinn into my arms and she threw her arm around me neck.

She broke the kiss and sensually said, "Take me to bed."

I was about to say something when her lips crashed against mine in a hungry and longing kiss. I tried very hard not to lose my strength with her in my arms. I took a big step, and then another and then another. In three giant steps I was at the foot of her bed. She broke the kiss again and said, "You're so strong. I am surprised you made it all the way to my bed without dropping me."

"Honestly, I'm about to lose my grip. Would you mind if I gently dropped you onto your bed," I asked hopeful.

"No, baby, not all," she said as she removed her arm from around my neck.

"You ready?" I asked just before I was about to let go.

"Yup," she replied and then I let go.

She fell from my arms with a squeal and a small bounce onto her bed. I immediately jumped on it and straddled her hips. I dipped my head down and gave her a passionate kiss. She pulled my shirt and lowered me on top of her. I gently stretched out on top of her. Then my hands went exploring her body. They traveled from her face after I massaged her cheeks with my bent knuckles. To her porcelain, swan like neck. I kissed and bit her there. Quinn squirmed and moaned, "Ah!" I did it again. And again she moaned.

"Britt, baby," she said apprehensively.

I looked up at her and asked, "Do you not want to do this now?" I tried very hard not to sound disappointed.

"I-I-I don't know," she said as she started to get emotionally. To prove to her that I wasn't upset, I rolled off of her and pulled her into my body.

"Quinn, look at me," I asked.

She looked at me and half smiled.

"Even though I have been waiting for this for a long time, it's up to you. I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"I love you, Brittany," she said and smiled brightly.

"I love you, too, Quinn," I responded and smiled.

"I want…you, Brittany…to make love to me," she declared with a mixture of nervousness, anticipation, and desire in her voice.

"Are you absolutely sure…you do know your parents are downstairs, right," I asked.

"Y-y-es," She said apprehensively.

"Honey, I don't know," I said. She sat up immediately when I said that.

"What don't you know," she asked with a weird tone of voice.

I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. "Quinn, are you mad at me," I asked meekly.

"Brittany, look at me," she asked so I did.

"I'm not mad at you. Not at all. On the contrary, I am proud of you," she said and kissed me on my forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. It was her Mom.

"Me and Dad are going out to a movie. You girls wanna come," she asked.

"Um, it's a school night, Mom, but thanks for the offer," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. F. maybe another time," I shouted to her.

"Ok, don't stay up too late," her Mom said.

"Bye, have fun," Quinn said and then closed the door behind her.

As soon as it closed, I said, "Problem solved!"

She ran towards me and jumped into my arms which were extended out. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and I supported her by placing my arms under her butt. Our lips connected and we shared the most passionate kiss in the world. I became weak in the knees so I ran to her bed and fell onto it.

We both yelled out, but then laughed hysterically.

Afterwards she got on top of me.

"Are you ready," she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, you have no idea," I said and raised my lips up to hers. I kissed her passionately and then things went from there.

We both frantically undressed ourselves until we got to our underwear. We tossed our clothes aside.

Then she said, "I want to finish undressing you and I want you to finish undressing me!"

I had a wonderful idea. "How about we do that at the same time," I suggested.

"Perfect!"

We both stood up since we sat down to remove our pants. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I suddenly felt her fingers around the waistband of my panties. I giggled and yelled, "That tickles!"

"I'm sorry," she said and quickly removed her hands.

"Quinn, it's okay," I said as I grabbed her hands to put them back on my waistband.

Then I put mine on hers.

"Okay, on three…1...2…3!" we counted together.

With that we both removed our panties. As the fabric began to fall I couldn't help, but stare at Quinn's unadulterated beauty. Quinn was a Goddess sent from the Heavens to be with me for the rest of my life.

"You're gorgeous," I said with lust in my voice.

**~ Quinn ~**

As I looked at Brittany standing in front of me, nearly naked, I felt shivers travel up and down my spine. She was absolutely perfect in my eyes. From the top of her head to her toes nails, there wasn't a thing that I didn't love about her.

What's the best part? Her amazing heart.

"You're stunning…Britt, please take off my bra so you can see all of me," I said.

She walked up to me as close as two people can get without becoming one and brought her hands behind my back. She unclasped my bra and removed it in a slow motion. She relished every second she could. Once she held the piece of fabric in her hand she smiled like she was just given a pot of gold.

"This is…this is your bra," she stuttered and smiled sheepishly.

"Haha! Yes, it is, honey," I said, "Do you like it?"

"Quinn, I know that it's just a piece of material, but it has a deeper meaning to me," she said and held it up in the moonlight. When she held it up, her ring sparkled from the light that shined on it. "It protects your heart somewhat!"

I smiled before I asked, "Do you know why I like you holding it up like you are?"

"No why?" she asked.

"Because your ring is shining," I said and smiled.

"Yup, I've noticed that," she said and looked at it.

I brought my hands behind Britt's back and almost as quickly as she did, I unclasped her bra. I let it fall off of her, but caught it before it fell to the floor.

I looked at her.

_Oh my God! This is really going to happen. She's gorgeous! _I thought.

Brittany then picked me up off of my feet and expertly carried me to my bed. She placed me down onto my feet with my back facing the bed. I turned around to watch her as she unmade it. When she had unfolded the comforter and sheets, she extended her hand to me and I grabbed it. She pulled me over. When I got closer to her we stood face-to-face. We gazed into each other's eyes. After a few seconds I sat down and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and we continued to stare at each other.

"I can't believe this is going to happen…" she said.

"That's what I was thinking too. Wow!" I said and smiled.

She reached forward and gently placed her palm on my cheek. She caressed my cheek for a few minutes. When she stopped I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm sweetly.

Then she moved to kiss me. We connected our lips and as soon as we did, she pushed us down onto the mattress. We moved up on it so that both of our bodies were on it. Then she moved on top of me. Brittany smiled down at me and I smiled up at her. She lovingly brushed the strands of hair away from my face. Then I kissed her.

My hands massaged everything they could reach, from her face all the way down to her behind. I squeezed her behind and she giggled. I did it again thinking that she'd giggle again. To my surprise, her kiss intensified and my heart fluttered.

While I was doing that she had moved her hand to my breasts. She gently massaged both of them equally. My pink nipples perked up as soon as she made contact with them. She licked them both and I moaned loudly so she did that again. Then I felt her mouth on my breast. I arched my back higher so that she could have access to all of it. She massaged it and licked it. Then she did the same thing to my other breast. I was in euphoric Heaven!

After a few minutes, her mouth travelled lower, to my bellybutton. She licked it and smiled every time she removed her tongue and looked at me.

"That tickles," I said.

"Sorry," she said, but wasn't because she winked at me.

"Britt, it's time," I urged.

"For what?"

"To make me come," I urged again. She moved herself down on the bed and immediately began to lick my folds. I raised my hips with her every lick. Then she used her fingers as she opened me up. As soon as she did, she chastely kissed my clit.

I moaned.

"Oh, more," I whimpered.

She did it again. I moaned again.

"Put your tongue inside me," I urged gently. She obliged. Her tongue licked from top to bottom. She smiled and said, "You taste so sweet. I want more!"

With that she licked me again, but stopped at my clit. She then licked my clit several times.

"Brittany," I screamed out.

She did it again.

"Oh my God," I yelled as I squirmed around. She somehow steadied my hips. She licked my clit one more time.

"I'm coming," I yelled. She opened her mouth and drank everything I gave her. The warmth and moisture of her mouth added to my orgasm. I think I had a few orgasms in one time, if that's possible.

When she knew I was finished, she raised her head to look at me and said, "Yup…So sweet!"

I reached up and pulled her on top of me. As she soon as we made eye contact she kissed me. I tasted myself and her on her lips and tongue. It was such a perfect combination.

"Whew. That was amazing. I love you all the time, but right now…" I said.

She laughed and hugged me.

I found the strength to flip us over so I was on top. She was surprised, but smiled at me.

"Tell me what you want, Brittany," I asked.

"Quinn, I just want you," she said honestly.

"Well, that's good cuz you got me. Tell me what you want sexually, then," I asked.

"I just want to feel how much you love me in whatever way you wanna show me," she said with love.

"Ok!" I began to pepper kisses on her face. She chuckled and tried to playfully dodge my kisses. Then I moved to her neck. I licked, bit, and massage it with my mouth. I found her pulse point pretty easily. I gently bit down on it and her whole body shook so I did it again and elicited a scream from her.

"Did that hurt?" I asked sincerely.

**~ Brittany ~**

"God, no, do it again," I said. So Quinn bit down a little harder than before. And again my body reacted.

"Quinn!" I yelled passionately.

"Oh, Brittany," she said as I rolled us over and over on the mattress. We almost fell off, but I rolled us in the other direction before that could happen.

"I love you," she said when she was back on top. Then she moved down to my breasts. She immediately bit down in between my breasts. I automatically arched my back not in pain, but in pure ecstasy.

"Oh, oh, baby," I yelled.

She did it again.

"This is so much fun," she mumbled as her mouth found my already perked nipples. She bit one and pulled gently.

""Holy fuck," I screamed.

She let go of one nipple and did the same thing to the other one, which sent me farther on my way.

"Oh, Jesus," I mumbled incoherently.

"I know, this is amazing," she said and raised her head to kiss me passionately.

I broke the kiss and told, "Quinn, baby, I'm so close…"

With that she moved all the way down until she reached my pussy. She immediately put her mouth on it and her hot breath made me get closer and closer to my orgasm. I threw my legs onto her shoulders so she had more room to experience me.

To seal the deal, so to speak, she flicked her tongue inside me.

"Quinn, I love you," I said as I came hard. She swallowed and licked all of my wetness and juices up.

I took a few deep breaths after I had come. I thought I was having like a heart attack, with all of the heavy breathing I did.

She climbed up and rested her head on my chest.

"Britt, I can hear your heartbeat. Are you okay?" she asked me concerned.

"I'm in love. Considering what you just did to me, I'm entitled to have an irregular heartbeat for a few minutes," I said, laughed, and then kissed her forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"Oh, good," she said.

"What time is it?" I asked and raised my head to look at her clock that stood on her nightstand. It read, "11:11 pm".

"Are you tired," she asked.

"A little, are you?"

"Kinda," she said.

"We better try to fall asleep. We gotta get up for school tomorrow," I suggested.

Quinn raised her head and kissed me quickly. "Thank you for an amazing first time together," she said and sleepily smiled.

"I did good?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yup yup," she said and kissed me again. I watched as her eyes began to flutter close.

"Quinn, don't close your eyes. I need to tell you something," I said and then sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat up as well. The sheets that I had covered us with had fallen. I looked at her perfect body and smiled.

"What cha smiling for?" she said playfully.

"Oh, nothing," I teased.

"Hey," she yelled and poked me, but smiled. "What did you wanna tell me?"

I was in a trance as I looked at her chest. She poked me and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, right…Just so you know, I never did that with Finn," I revealed.

"Did what?" she asked and looked confused.

"What we just _did_!" I said and looked into her eyes.

"Ah…Oh…shit! Really?" she asked when she finally understood my meaning.

"Um, yea. Does that matter?"

"Let me just get this straight. You've never, ya know, before?" she asked.

"No," I said and hung my head down.

She noticed this and brought her hand under my chin to raise my head up so I would see her expression. She smiled, but then asked, "Brittany, are you nervous to tell me this?"

I shook my head up and down to say yes.

"Oh, honey, come here," she said as she opened her arms and I laid against her chest. She was lying on a pillow that was against the headboard.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you that before we did anything? Would that have changed anything that happened between us tonight," I asked with fear in my voice.

"No, no, not at all," she said, "I hope it was special for you, though. There should have been flowers, candles, or something." Quinn looked upset that there wasn't anything like that.

"Quinnie, it's okay, really," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Just so you know this is my first time with a woman, but not in general. It was one time with some guy I met when my family was on vacation. Odd, I don't remember his name or where we met. It was over pretty much when it started. Britt, I could never feel about a guy the way I feel about you, you gotta know that! You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my dear," she said and smiled.

"You too. You have nothing to fear. You are my one and only," I said and kissed her forehead.

I held up my ring and admired it.

"Ok, another topic, what do you say when people start asking about this," I asked. She held my hand and we both looked at my ring.

"If it's your parents who are asking, we tell them the truth. Something like what I said to you before in front of my parents. Our close friends, the truth…everyone one, I honestly don't care what they think," she said.

"Me too. All that matters to me is that the prettiest girl in the universe gave me a promise ring," I said and hugged Quinn.

"I love you beyond words, Brittany Susan Pierce!"

"I love you, Quinn Lucy Fabray!"

In the next few minutes, I covered us up again and we fell asleep in each other's arms. We didn't wake up until the alarm sounded.


	22. Chapter 22

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

22

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Santana ~**

Rachel and I were standing at my locker when all of a sudden I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to the left and saw the most beautiful, heart-shaped, silver ring I had ever seen. I immediately recognized the hand.

I spun around and yelled, "No fucking way!"

"SANTANA!" Rachel scolded me, but I didn't care.

Britt smiled at me and said, "Yes, fucking way!"

Rachel chimed in and asked, "Britt, are you engaged?"

Before Brittany could answer, Quinn walked up to the group.

"Yo, did you propose, girl," I asked.

"Nope, I didn't propose…only cuz we're too young to get married," Quinn said.

"Wussup with the ring then," I asked.

"It's a promise ring," Brittany said, "Quinn promised she'd always be there for me. She'll love me forever. Quinn will protect me and shelter me. She will give me her heart without hesitation or worry. And Quinn said that she is so in love with me right now and we've just begun. Is that right, baby?"

"BINGO!" Quinn raised her hands in a "raise the roof" gesture.

We all smiled.

"Well, I am very proud of you…Quinn," I said, "You're letting life happen…Bravo! Let's give 'em a round of applause!" Then I clapped in a circle to demonstrate a round of applause.

Quinn smirked, but said, "Thank you, Santana. I'd like to give you _all_ the credit, but I'm not!"

I playfully pouted my lips, but said, "Partial?"

"Half of partial," Britt interjected.

We all looked at each other and laughed, then I said, "Good one, B!"

I extended my hand for a high five and she smacked it.

"You've have to Facebook that ring," Rachel said as she pulled Britt's hand up to admire it.

"Ooh, good idea," Brittany said, "Can we Quinnie?"

"Quinnie," I asked and pretended to crack a whip.

She stuck out her pink tongue at me.

"Besides the ring something else happened last night…We…" Brittany began, but Quinn quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Rachel and I knew immediately what Britt was going to say because of the immense blush that appeared on Quinn's cheeks.

"They don't have to hear about that, honey," Quinn quickly said.

"Um, yes we do," I teased, "But it's too early now, B!"

Quinn shyly grimaced. "Let's go to your first class, Britt!"

Brittany pulled me and Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

"Ooff!" I exclaimed as she made contact.

"Sorry, S!" she said excitedly.

"No worries," Rachel said for me as Britt tightened her grip on her.

Then the two couples separated. Each walked hand in hand in the opposite direction.

**~ Becky ~**

I needed to talk with Santana more about my feelings for Puck!

I suddenly saw her walking down the hall and I bellowed, "SANTANA!"

She whipped herself around, saw who was yelling to her, and yelled back. "BECKY!"

I started to run towards her.

"Don't run in the hallway," Mr. Schuester commanded, but I didn't listen to him.

When I got to her, I stopped and took a deep breath.

"You rang?" she said and smiled.

I smiled widely at her and said, "I need to talk to you, in private, in the next few days. Even if we sit in your car and just talk. I need your advice again."

"Sure, I'm free after school today. I'll drive you home and we'll chat," she suggested.

"Great. I'll tell 'my boy' that he doesn't have to drive me home," I said. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Aww," Quinn and Brittany said as they walked past us.

"Come, I'll walk you to your next class," Santana said and smiled.

She grabbed my hand and we swayed them back and forth. In those few minutes, we were "SanBecky", which made me happy.

"Okay, so I'll see you by your locker after the last bell. Take your time," she said and reached down and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, thanks San!"

"No worries, Little B!" she said and strutted away like a supermodel.

"Work it!" I yelled after her which only made her toss her hips back and forth more.

I walked into the classroom and sat down. I texted Noah.

TO NOAH: San is driving me home today. girl talk.

I sent it.

In a second, Noah replied, "Oh, okay. Oh btw, we need to have date night tomorrow night. whatever you wanna do, I'm down for. "

I replied, "Yay! I'll think about it. Bye!"

Thinking our conversation was over I put my phone down on the table, but picked it up in a second to read, "Okie dokie pokie…."

I laughed.

**~ Coach Sylvester ~**

I felt the need to touch base with four of my Cheerios: Santana Lopez, Becky Jackson, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray. I wanted to have a chat with all of them so I announced their names over to PA system.

"Will the following people please report to my office IMMEDIATELY? Santana Lopez, Becky Jackson, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray. I mean NOW!" I bellowed into the system. Then I jogged back to my room to wait for them.

Santana got there first, but waited for the rest of them. Becky emerged next, then Brittany and Quinn who were holding hands.

"What does she want?" Becky asked timidly.

"I don't know, but," Quinn started. I watched as she grabbed Becky's hand who grabbed Santana's who grabbed Brittany's other hand.

"We are in this together," she said.

She put on her best fake smile and led the small group into my office.

"Ah, ladies, have a seat," I commanded.

They filed in and took the three seats. Brittany plopped down on the floor. Quinn looked down at and mouthed, "You okay?"

Brittany nodded.

"Well, I summoned you all here because I feel that _things_ are getting out of hand," I told them.

"Things, Coach?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Sandbags," I replied snarky.

"How so," Quinn asked as she put her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Well, Quinn, word around the school is that you're playing for a 'different team' now…" I said and emphasized the words "different team".

"She's on 'Team Brittany'!" Brittany said and smiled which got her a sideway smile from Quinn.

"Explain," I asked, sat back in my chair, and folded my arms.

"Well, Coach, Quinn and I are starting to fall in love with each other. She gave me this really pretty promise ring," Brittany said and held up her ring.

I shot daggers at Quinn.

"Are you disappointed, Coach?" Quinn asked.

"Um, a little…" I said.

"Ok, hold up," Santana interrupted. "Is that why you've called all of us in here?"

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"Why Coach?" Becky finally spoke up.

"Cuz you're slipping, Jackson," I asked.

"How have I slipped," she asked innocently.

"You're dating Puckerman," I said.

"Proudly," Becky said and folded her arms against her chest. The three girls warmly smiled at Becky and I was speechless.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Santana sounded off, "If you're expecting us to choose between our partners or the Cheerios and you, then I'm sorry, lady, I'm choosing Rachel, _every time_!"

"And I choose Noah," Becky said proudly.

"I choose Quinn," Brittany said assured. She held up the ring again.

"And I choose Brittany," Quinn said happily. They grabbed each other's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I see…" I said.

"Coach, let me ask you a question," Brittany said.

"Ok," I allowed.

"Have we missed one practice in the last three months," Brittany asked and they all peered at me.

"No," I said.

"Have we let our relationships interfere with our schoolwork," Brittany asked.

"No, in fact, amazingly you all are doing better than before," I said.

"Have we disrespected you or the fellow cheerleaders with our relationships," Brittany asked.

"No you haven't. You all have been good about PDA's at least in front of me," I said.

"Have we lost what it takes to win you trophies?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, not at all," I gave up the fight.

"So what's the big deal," Brittany said.

Before I had the chance to respond Santana cut in, "Look Coach, each of us is either in love with our partner or is on the way there. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"Be happy?" I repeated her question.

They all shook their heads.

"I guess I'll try," I said. They all took a deep sigh.

"Now go!" I demanded. They all scurried out of my office. I watched as they entered the hallway. They made a small circle and high fived each other.

They taught me to lighten up a little and learn more about tolerance. Becky does that every day for me, but it never hurts to practice it more.

**~ Santana ~**

Rachel and I walked up to Becky after school and I hugged her from behind. She jumped in the air and then asked, "Noah?"

"Nope. Does Noah have perfectly cut nails," I said and laughed.

"No, no, he doesn't," she said and smiled.

Becky looked up at Rachel and said, "I'm sorry I'm stealing your girl again."

Rachel crouched down and said, "It's not a problem, as long as you give her back?"

She extended her hand to Becky and she shook it.

"Great!" I said as I pushed both girls out of the school. I threw my keys to Becky and said, "I'm going to walk Rachel to her car. Be right back."

As I walked Rachel to her car, I saw Becky get into the driver's seat and start the car.

"You better not drive away," I yelled at Becky.

"I won't…"

When we got to Rachel's car, I went in for a kiss. As soon as my lips grazed hers, I heard my car horn beep. "Get a room!" Becky yelled.

"We've already gotten one," Rachel yelled back and I stood there speechless.

"See you tonight," Rachel said hopeful as she looked into my eyes.

"Most definitely," I answered and lunged at her lips. She caught me and returned the kiss hungrily.

"Call your Dads and tell them you're not coming home tonight. Then go to my house and tell my Mom that. I won't be too long, okay?" I asked.

"Your wish is my command," she said slyly.

"Well, I'll have more wishes later," I said and beamed at her.

Then my horn sounded again. I let go of Rachel and smiled.

Then I walked over to my car yelling, "Patience! Heard of it? Move over!"

Once Becky and I were on the road, she blurted, "I wanna buy condoms!"

I nearly swerved off the road. "You wanna buy what?"

"Condoms," she repeated.

"For what?"

"Um, Santana, I know you're gay, but…"

"Hey, don't make me turn this car around," I said mothering, "I know what they're used for. So you're _that _serious about him, huh?"

"Yes, I am," she said, "Doesn't mean that I'm not scared out of my mind, but I am sure. We're going out tomorrow night and I think I'll at least bring the conversation up."

"Yeah, talk to him about it. Get his full attention and go from there," I suggested, "So why the condom run now?"

"If on the chance that he wants to, I gots to be ready, right?" she asked me. I smiled at her for using my word.

"Yes, Little B, you gots to be ready," I said, "I guess we're going condom hunting."

**~ At the same time, Puck ~**

I timidly walked up to the Jacksons' house and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, Mr. Jackson opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," I started, "How are you?"

"Fine…Um, Becky's out with Santana, Puck!"

"Oh I know. I was hoping to talk with you if you have the time," I asked with a little smile.

"Oh, sure, come on in," he said and extended his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand and then he escorted me to his study.

"Is Mrs. Jackson home?"

"No, she's still at work. Just us boys! Can I get you anything," he asked.

"No thank you," I answered.

I looked around nervously and then he got my attention.

"What's on your mind," he asked.

"Um, ok, here it goes. What I'm about to share with you is going to be kinda awkward being that you are my girlfriend's father. I don't want to mess any of this up so that's why I am coming to you first before I tell your daughter my thoughts on the subject…" I said nervously.

"And that subject would be?"

"Showing our love physically to each other," I said.

Mr. Jackson took a full minute to fully understand what I was talking about. Then it hit him. "Oh, oh, you mean sex," he asked.

"Mr. J., I've just had _sex _before with girls who didn't mean anything to me, but your daughter…she means the world to me. I want to experience what people talk about when they talk about making love to someone they care about," I said boldly.

"I appreciate your candor and you taking the time to come talk to me about it. Do you have any concerns?"

"Yes, sir," I said beyond nervously. He sensed this.

"Listen, right now, Noah, don't think of me as Becky's Dad. Think of me as just another man talking about this very important issue. What are your concerns," he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hurting her emotionally as well as possibly physically. I know that I'd be her first time and I'd like for her to remember this experience for a long time and to look back on me, if something were to happen in the future, as a great guy who was the right guy for her."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that answer," he said and patted me on the back. "What could happen in the future with you two?"

"I don't know. No one does. I just want to fully love your daughter, sir," I said.

"Well, that's the first thing you need to think about…the future. Can you love Becky and be the provider for her that she deserves?"

"Santana said something like that to me," I said, "This is how I know that Becky's important to me. I've never given sex this much thought. I'm growing up, I guess!"

"Noah, I'm not going to give you my blessing on this," he started.

"I, honestly, sir, didn't come here for that reason. I'll most likely need your blessing for something else, but that's in the future. I know this was strange so I thank you for talking with me."

"It's alright, Noah," he said and chuckled. "I hope I helped. Just know you've shown me what kind of man you've become since you've met Becky. I trust you to take care of her, but if hear that you've disrespected her in any way, we will have _another_ talk."

"I totally understand. Santana will be the second one on that list…" I shot up and said, "I have to leave. I don't know what I'd do if Becky came home now. Could we please keep this between you and me?"

I extended my hand.

"Of course," he said and got up to shake my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm taking Becky out," I said.

"Actually, my wife and I are going away for the weekend. Becky doesn't know that yet. We were going to tell her during dinner," he said.

"Have a nice weekend then," I said, "Same curfew for her?"

"Yes," he said and patted me on the back again.

I walked out of his house feeling a little bit better. I still had some thinking to do, but I thought it was a good idea to speak to him.

**~ Santana ~**

As I drove Becky home from the pharmacy, I told her to hide the bag where ever she hides things that she doesn't want her parents to see.

"One step ahead of you. I know where I'll put them," she said.

As we got to her house, she stuffed them into her bag. While she was doing that, I noticed Puck's car as it bolted from the Jackson's house. Becky didn't see it. I thought that was what Puck hoped for…for Becky not to see his car.

"Thanks for your help," Becky said.

"No worries. There's a first time for everything," I said as I pulled over. She hugged me tightly and then got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," she said and then jogged into the house.

Before I drove away, I reach for my cell phone.

I texted Puck.

TO PUCK: why were you leaving the Jackson's?

I hit the send button.

In a second he responded.

TO SANTANA: not what you think. It was a positive talk. C u tomorrow.

I didn't text him back. I drove off to my house and to my love.

**~ Rachel ~**

I informed my fathers that I'd be at Santana's house for probably the night. They seemed almost happy to hear that news. I don't want to know why exactly…

Once I got to her house, Maribel opened the door.

"She's not here, but c'mon in," she told me.

"Yes, she said that I should inform you that I'd be spending the night and that she'd be home shortly. Becky needed her help with something…"

"Oh, ok, do you want to watch TV?" she asked.

"Um, if you don't mind, would it be okay if I started my homework," I asked.

"Of course," Maribel said and smiled.

"Another time," I asked.

"Sure! Go on up," she suggested.

I ran up the stairs and into Santana's room.

I threw my things aside and, since it was a nice, cool day, I opened her window a little for the fresh air.

I wanted to do something that would shock her. I thought and thought. Then the brilliant idea hit me.

I undressed and made a small pathway of my clothes from her door to her bed.

I heard the front door slam closed so I quickly jumped onto her bed and rested against the headboard. I crossed my leg.

"Rachel," she began as she opened the door, "Holy fuck!"

She froze with the widest grin on her face.

"Did you have an enjoyable time with Becky?"

She couldn't speak.

"Santana," I said.

Nothing.

I smiled.

I then moved closer to her, but remained on the bed.

"Santana," I said again.

Again she stood there with her mouth agape. I sexily got up from her bed and walked towards her. I watched her gaze fall to my chest with every step I took. When I got to where she was standing, I first slammed the door, what was partially shut, closed and locked it. Then my hands reached for her face and I pulled her into a kiss all in one motion. We connected our lips and immediately I intensified the kiss. She wasted no time as her tongue darted into my mouth when I opened it for air.

I moaned. She moaned.

I started to undress her as we both began to move backwards to the bed. Once we at the foot, she was pretty much naked except for her underwear and bra, which she ripped off of her body. I fell backwards and she fell forward and on top of me.

"Ouch!" I said, but laughed right after.

She reconnected our kiss and her hands immediately found their way to my breasts.

"I love your berries," she informed me after she broke the kiss. She squeezed them with both hands.

"I'm glad!" I moaned into her ear.

I found her lips again. We kissed in that position for a very long time. Then my hands found her butt and I squeezed both of her cheeks at the same time.

"I love your perfectly shaped ass," I complimented, "I can get two handfuls easily and squeeze them like this."

I squeezed.

"Oh, Ms. Berry, you're turning me on," she said sexily.

"That was my idea," I said and smiled.

As I was smiling her hand moved down all the way to my pussy. She teased me for a few seconds and then she put of her perfectly tanned fingers inside me. My smile turned into an expression of lust, want, and desire.

"Oh, San," I moaned softly. I don't know how I found the strength or courage, but my hand moved down to her pussy and I put a finger inside her. We both moved our fingers around inside of each other.

"Put another one in," we both panted at the same time. We then took another finger and placed it inside.

"Rach," she moaned. I moved my two fingers around as much as I could. I wiggled them, pulled them out and then back inside, and I even used my thumb to massage her clit. I had her coming undone. And I knew it.

To reciprocate, she put one finger further inside me and I moaned, "Ah!" She pushed even further and that was pretty much all it took.

"I'm about to…" I told her.

"So am I…push deeper," she asked.

As soon as I did, we both had orgasms at the same time.

"Rachel," she yelled.

"Santana," I yelled back with a shaky voice.

Before I pulled out of her I made sure that she was finished riding the wave. I said, "I love you, Santana!"

She let me fully orgasm and then she looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you so much, Rachel!"

Then we kissed.

**~ Santana ~**

A little while later as we were lying in the afterglow of what we had just done, she asked me, "What did Becky need your help with?"

"She needed a ride to the pharmacy."

"Oh, is she feeling okay," she asked out of concerned.

"Oh, yeah she's fine. She needed help with picking something out," I said bashfully.

"Oh, what?"

"Condoms," I said honestly.

She picked up her head that was lying on my chest, looked me in the eyes, and asked in shock, "Did you just say 'condoms'?"

"Indeed I did. Who would have thought it…a lesbian would be helping her Down syndrome friend buy condoms," I said and chuckled a little.

Second Author's Note: I'm sorry that this took so long to get posted. I was reading "Someone to Love You" by lovesparks007. It's a great "Pezberry" story. I've also been going through some stuff. Please forgive me.

Please **R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

23

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~ Puck ~**

Before any of us knew it, the weekend was here.

I had picked up Becky that morning and drove her to school.

"My parents are away this weekend," she said nonchalantly.

"Great!" I replied super nervously.

"I was thinking after our date night you could come over and we could watch movies," she asked.

"Sure," I replied and smiled at her.

"You could even sleep over, um, on the couch, cuz sometimes I get lonely by myself in my big, empty house," she suggested.

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

I'd love to," I said excitedly.

"You wanna?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, sweetie, I do. Maybe after school we can drop by Casa Puckerman so I could get clothes. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sure, Noah!" Becky said and clapped her hands excitedly.

When we pulled into the parking lot at school, I turned off the ignition to my car and we sat there for awhile. I reached for her hand and I gently massaged it with mine. She jumped at the sensation, but smiled at me. I started to move in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to brush against each other, there was a tap on the window.

Becky looked in the direction of the noise and put on her best annoyed face, which is always so adorable. It made Santana smile brightly.

I rolled down the window and asked, "Hmm, yes, Lopez?"

"Nothing," she said as she made air kisses in Noah's direction.

"Very adult-like, Santana," Becky noted.

"Hey! It's only fair," Santana said and winked.

"True, very true," Becky said as she realized what Santana meant.

"I'm thinkin' I don't wanna know," I said.

"Good call, baby," Becky said and patted my leg.

"I gots to walk your girl to her first class," Santana said and smiled.

She ran to the other side of my car and pulled opened the door. "Little B," she said as she ushered Becky out.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Becky said as she started to get out. Then she paused, whipped around, and grabbed my face. She kissed me passionately and I was taken aback.

"There ya go," Becky said after she broke the kiss. She patted me on my cheek and then left my car. She left me there totally speechless.

Santana leaned forward and pretended to wipe a falling tear. "My little girl's growing up," she said with a fake, shaky voice.

Becky smiled and then they walked into the building.

**~ Becky ~**

Once we were inside school, she walked with me to my locker.

"Where's your better half," I asked as I looked around.

"She already got here, and is in the library," Santana said.

"Oh…" I said, "After school I'm going to his house so he can get clothes for the night. He's staying over!"

Santana paused on the spot. It took me a few seconds to realize this and when I did, I ran back to her and pulled her along.

"Really," she asked as she caught up with my strides.

"Yup, is that too hard to believe?"

"No, honey, not at all. Just shocking that Puck wants to actually do that with another person, let alone, a girl," she said amazed.

"I'm surprised too, but happy," I said and smiled.

"So…do you think that tonight's _the _night," she asked shyly.

"I don't know. I hope to talk to him about it. I think I'm putting too much pressure on it, ya know? Just cuz you and Rachel have and Quinn and Britt have…"

Santana stopped again so I stopped with her.

"Oh honey, don't compare all of us to you two," she suggested.

"I can't help it," I said and hung my head down.

Santana put her fingers under my chin to raise my eyesight to her.

"Becky, you do_ it_ with Puck whenever it feels right, understand? It has been meaningful to you both…not cuz you want to fit in, cuz Little B, you already do fit in!"

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then she took my hand and pulled me to my class.

**~ Puck ~**

I texted my Mom when I got to my first class.

TO MOM: After school I'm coming home to grab clothes. Then Becky & I are going out. pls b home when we get there.

I hit the send button.

I opened my notebook and was about to write something down when my phone buzzed.

TO NOAH: Of course, I'll make sure I'm home. Excited to meet her. anything I should kno?

I thought about that question, then I texted.

TO MOM: just that she's very special to me. I want you to like her. she's different…

I sent it.

In a few minutes, I read.

TO NOAH: different how?

I simply texted back, "She means the world to me!"

Then I put my phone away.

**~ Becky ~**

Finally it was the end of the day. I was walking to my locker when I saw my hunk of man by my locker. He's so cute with his tight tee shirt, ripped jeans, and Mohawk. I am glad that he picked me and that I picked him. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his torso.

"Hi, Noah," I said in the hug.

"Well, hello to you too," he said and chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. It didn't faze him that we were hugging in the middle of our crowded school with eyes on us. I was the happiest then.

He kissed the top of my head and then said, "You about ready?"

"You have no idea!" I said exhausted.

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I emptied my book bag and got my notebooks for homework. I started to sling it over my shoulders, but he grabbed it and held it for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're my girl, it's only right!" he said and winked at me.

Then he tugged me out of school and into his car. He held my hand as he drove to his house.

Once we arrived there, he turned off the car and got out. He jogged around to my side and opened my door.

"You ready?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes, I'm excited," I replied, smiled up at him, and grabbed his hand.

"Good. So am I." he said as he led me to his house.

We walked inside and he yelled, "We're here!"

We found his younger brother, Jake, on the couch. He was playing a video game.

"Hey, Jake, this is Becky," Noah said.

Jake quickly looked at me and said, "Hey!"

I extended my bent fist for a fist bump which he gave me. Then he returned to the game.

"Okay," I said as Noah brought me further into the house.

"Where is this girl that you say is so-," his Mom said as she sauntered into the room. She stopped short and looked down at me.

"Mom, this is Becky. Becky, this is my Mom," Noah introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Puckerman, it's nice to meet you," I said as I extended my hand for a handshake. She looked down at it and hesitated for a few seconds.

"You can't catch what I had," I said as I knew full well what was happening.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Puckerman said softly. She put her hand in mine, but didn't squeeze it or anything. I squeezed tighter than usual.

Noah had to have noticed what was happening, but he didn't say anything.

Instead he said, "I'm going to go upstairs and pack some clothes."

He started to walk towards the stairs when his Mom called out, "Wait! I'll come with you."

Noah turned around and saw me let go of his Mom's hand.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay," I said.

**~ Mrs. Puckerman ~**

My son and I went upstairs to his room and he immediately grabbed his duffle bag and started to fill it.

"So what do you think?"

"She's different," I replied.

"Do you like her?"

"Um," I said.

Noah stopped packing to look at me.

"Mom, do you like my girlfriend," he asked again.

"Are you playing a joke on her," I asked.

"A _JOKE_!" he yelled.

"Yes, and lower your voice," I instructed.

"No, I care about her a lot," he said with a shaky voice.

"Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious about a girl than I am about Becky. She has changed me, Mom. I can't believe you don't realize that!"

I stared at him in shock. "Have you two…"

"I _refuse_ to answer that question. I don't see her disability…I only see Becky. She's wonderful," he said and looked at me.

"I—," I started to say.

"Look, Mom, I didn't bring her here for your approval. It would have been nice if you tried though. I brought her here to meet my family like I've met hers. She's going to be a part of my life, no matter what," he said.

"Ok, just think about the future," I advised.

"Since our first date, I've thought about the future nonstop. My future is with Becky…" he yelled.

I was shocked to see his expression and hear his words.

He rushed past me and headed for the stairs.

**~ Becky ~**

I would be lying if I said that I didn't hear any of the conversation.

"Hey, Becky," Jake asked, "Wanna play?"

He handed me the controller and started a new game for me. I think that he thought that I'd "play like a girl", but I did great and I almost beat his high score.

"Oh shit," he said shocked. I smiled at him. He ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Thanks for letting me play," I said and smiled.

"Sure, no problem. Listen, I'm sorry you had to hear that," he said and pointed up.

"It's kinda okay. I knew your Mom may not like me…"

"She doesn't even know you," he interrupted.

"I know. I want her to try to get to know me," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry…" Jake apologized.

Before I could say anything, we heard a commotion coming from the stairs. Noah ran down as he looked at the ground.

"C'mon Becky, we're leaving," he said without looking up.

I didn't question it and followed behind him.

"Bye, Jake," I said as we left the house.

"Bye, Becky, it was nice to meet you," he replied.

Noah's Mom flew down the stairs after us.

"Noah, wait a minute," she yelled.

By that time, we were at his car. He held the door open for me and I got in. I listened and watched the scene as it played out before me.

"If you think you can tell me who I can build a relationship with and…love…you're mistaken," Noah said and got in his car.

When he put the key in the ignition the car turned on quickly, he sped off.

When we were a few blocks away from his house, I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" he barked and I saw the whiteness on his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Ok, I'm here when you want to," I said to make sure he knew.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent out a text.

TO SANTANA: His Mom hates me. :-(

I sent it and then placed my phone on my lap. Within a few second it buzzed.

TO BECKY: Aww. Just remember, you're dating him and NOT his Mom. Talk 2morrow.

After reading what Santana wrote, I felt a little bit better. She was right. I was in a relationship with him, not his Mom. Do I ultimately want her to like me? Of course.

We reached the diner and got out of the car. We walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table quickly.

After we ordered, he looked at me.

**~ Noah ~**

"So that didn't go well," I said sadly.

"It didn't go as I had hoped, but your brother's cool. He reminds me of you a lot," she said.

I smiled.

"So I have a question," she asked.

"Shoot!" I said, smiled, and then sat back on the seat.

"Do you still want to date me?"

I got up from my seat, walked over to her, and knelt down on my knees. I looked up into her eyes and said, "Absolutely. Why would you ask that?"

"Your Mom hates me," she said with a shaky voice.

I continued to look at her. "That doesn't mean anything. I know I got upset, Becky, but that's only cuz I wanted her to like you immediately. I think _I _overthought it. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so bad," she asked as she began to cry.

I leaned up and kissed her forehead. Then I got to my feet and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll talk to her the next time I go home, okay?"

She nodded in my arms. That made her tears stop, which I was happy about.

**~ Becky ~**

After that we finished dinner and had a fun time, laughing and talking.

Then we headed to my house. We got there and got out of the car. He got his bag from the backseat and then grabbed my hand with his free hand.

We walked up to the door and I unlocked it.

Once inside, he went over to the couch and was about to throw his bag down next to the couch.

"Oh, um, Noah, you're not sleeping on the couch," I said and smiled shyly.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"With me!"

He looked at me shocked. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and the bag. I pulled him up the stairs to my bedroom.

When we got inside I put my stuff down and I pointed to where to put his.

I then ran and jumped on my bed. I bounced a couple of times and yelled, "Wee!"

He smiled and walked over to my desk chair and sat down. I sat Indian style on my bed and we looked at each other for a few seconds.

Then he said, "So this brings up something I've wanted to talk to you about…"

"Me too," I said and smiled.

"Um, I don't know how to start…" he said and looked nervous.

"May I start," I asked.

He uncrossed his legs and said, "Sure…"

"Are we ever going to make love," I asked.

"Yea, we are…"

"When?"

"When," he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Um, good question. I don't know. I want to…" he trailed off.

"But," I added.

"Becky, I just don't want to hurt you physically or emotionally," he confessed.

I got up from the bed and knelt in front of him. I looked up at him and asked, "How do you think you're gonna hurt me?"

"Um, this is your first time, right? So right there is how I might hurt you physically. And emotionally, well, some of the people around us may not approve…"

"Fuck the people around us…" I said straight faced.

He laughed then I got back on my bed.

"You're beautiful, funny, loyal to everyone, a great person, a great friend, a wonderful girlfriend, and a great listener," he said honestly.

"So how come you don't want to get all up in this," I said and smiled at him brightly.

He sat there, in my chair and looked at me. He tried very hard not to laugh because he knew, although I was being funny, I was also being serious.

Then he moved the chair closer to the bed. Noah got up and gently lunged at me. I was shocked, but I caught him as we fell backwards on the bed. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He smiled at me.

Then he kissed me. And I kissed back.

From there things began to happen. He undressed me and I helped to undress him. We had broken the kiss to do this, but I dove right back at his lips the minute that most of our clothes were on the floor.

"If you are uncomfortable with anything at anytime, you tell me and we stop. No questions asked, okay?"

I nodded my head.

He gently pushed me backward and straddled my body. He moved into a push up kind of position. He lowered his head to kiss me. When we were kissing I grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of me. We instantly started to grind together. I think he felt himself get aroused because he stopped kissing me and said, "I don't have a condom…I didn't think this would happen tonight, I'm sorry!"

"Get up for a minute," I asked and he fell off of me and onto my bed.

I pulled open a night stand drawer and blindly searched for what I had bought with Santana.

"Oh shit," I yelled nervously.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can't find-," I started to say, but stopped myself when my hand brushed against the box.

"Thank you sweet Jesus," I exclaimed as I pulled out the box.

I handed it to him. At first I knew that he didn't know what was happening. He looked down at the box in bewilderment.

"When?"

"A few days ago with San," I said with a smile.

"A lesbian bought you condoms?"

"No…a lesbian helped me to pick them out…I paid for them," I said with another smile.

"How did she know?"

"Santana's da bomb!"

"Um, okay," he replied with a smile.

Then I lunged at him which made him fall back onto the bed. I excitedly began to kiss him hard.

"Becky," he said in between kisses.

I didn't answer. I just kept kissing him.

"Hold on," he laughed and said, "Let me put one of these on!"

I stopped kissing him immediately and while he was putting a condom on, I removed my underwear and bra and tossed them aside.

He then gently climbed on top of me and we began to grind together again. At first it was slow and sweet. Then I reached around and grabbed his butt. I squeezed it with my two hands.

After that I felt him go deeper and deeper inside of me. I winced at the newness of the situation. He looked down at me and asked, "You okay?"

I didn't answer. I connected our lips together in an electrifying kiss. With the kiss I felt him go even deeper.

"I feel something funny in my stomach," I breathed out as he was fondling my breasts with one hand.

"You might be getting ready to have an orgasm," he said with a sly grin, "That's how I know that I'm doing okay!"

"Oh, I hope I have many cuz you're making me feel so good," I said and pulled him down on me again.

He laughed, but kissed me hard.

I felt my orgasm build and build until I screamed, "I'm coming!" I pulled at his body so I could hold him as I came.

"Me too," he said as he gave us one more thrust inside me.

"Noah," I screamed.

"Becky," he screamed back. We kept each other in our arms for a while as we made sure that we both fully enjoyed what had just happened between us.

After the panting had stopped, he kissed my forehead and I nuzzled into his body.

"That was amazing," he said and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I've never felt loved like that before. Not just from the sex, but from the way you take care of me," I said with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Oh baby, don't cry," he said and reached up to wipe it away.

All of a sudden we both got sleepy as we lay there together.

"Noah, I need to tell you something before I lose my nerve," I said.

"Ok," he replied.

"I think I love you," I said boldly.

"I think I love you, too," he revealed happily as I laid in his arms.

I smiled brightly.

Then we fell asleep.

Second Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought about whether or not to end the chapter the way I did. I decided to write it like this to illustrate my point that all Becky wanted is to be loved despite her "challenges". I feel that Noah loves her the way she hoped for. This is what I hope to have some time in my future.

I am a lesbian and have never experienced sex with a man before so if their "sexy time" scene is horrible, I apologize. I wrote it how I thought it would happen.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

I'll Defend You If You'll Defend Me?

24

Summary: Becky Jackson is trying to survive high school the best that she can. While Santana Lopez is struggling to accept herself and be proud of the person she has become. Can these two people become friends and help each other succeed?

Pairings: Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Other pairings: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Also other characters have small parts.

It's important to note, that I do not have Down syndrome, but I am "different". I know what it feels like to feel unworthy at time and like no matter what I try to do it's useless.

I hope you enjoy!

**~Brittany ~ **

She was lying in my arms on that same Friday evening. We were relaxing after a long week of school. I held my ring up in the air and sighed happily.

"So," she said and startled me because we were resting in silence.

"You scared me, Quinn," I said and chuckled a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking," she said. She flipped herself over to look into my blue eyes.

She lost her train of thought for a second, shyly smiled at me, but then said, "I, um, want to take a picture of your ring and put it on Facebook. What do you think?"

"I dunno…"

"What does that mean," she asked me confused. Her smile grew smaller.

"I don't know if I want to. I know when Rachel suggested it, I seemed for it, but I was just trying to make her smile cuz she seemed to be proud of knowing she thought of it first," I said honestly.

"Oh, why not?" she said and sounded hurt. Quinn sat up. This left me cold and longing for her touch again. I sat up too and tried to massage her back. When I touched her I felt her body stiffen. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Quinn talk to me," I pleaded.

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"God no," I replied quickly.

"Are you ashamed of us?"

"Girl, are you trippin'?" I asked shocked.

She shook her head no. she tried not to grin, but she did a little.

"Quinn, I am certainly not ashamed of us. I love you," I said.

"Then why don't you want to post the photo," she asked.

"I want something to be just ours," I said.

"So why did you show Santana and Rachel," she asked and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I was proud of my ring…"

"Are you not proud of it now," she questioned me with a sad expression on her face.

"Baby, I am beyond proud of it," I said.

I walked over to her and grabbed her face with my hands. "Quinn, look at me. I love you…Wait a minute, aren't you the one who said that she didn't care what other people thought?"

"I want people to see it. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong, but why?" I asked as I tried so hard to understand.

"It's my coming out announcement!" she yelled. I jumped back a little, but took her hand in mine and pulled her back to the bed. I made her sit down with me.

"What do you mean," I asked, "I'm _really_ trying to understand, Quinn."

Her expression softened a little.

"Before you came into my life like you are now, I was presumed straight. I had that one mini fling that I told you about. I dated the new boys who came into school, but not for too long. No one ever excited me or made me feel as special like you do, so I want this picture of your ring to signify my coming out. We can caption the photo with 'Quinn and Brittany forever…here's the proof!' or something like that!"

"Oh, I think I finally get it, but," I said and smiled.

She motioned me to continue. "What happens if we aren't forever," I asked hesitantly.

Her expression softened even more. She pulled me into her chest and I heard her heart beat.

"Brittany, I know the future is uncertain, okay. I know that we may fight, okay. But I'd bet a trillion dollars on the fact that you will _always _be in my life as my best friend, partner, and amazing lover because I love you and that's never gonna change," Quinn said and smiled.

"You have a trillion dollars?" I asked and scratched my head.

"Is that the only thing you took from that whole thing?" she asked and huffed.

"Haha! Nope. I love you too," I replied with a smile.

She reached for my hand and my ring. I snuggled against her body as we lay on the bed together. We both looked down at it.

"You know, each diamond that is a part of the outline of the heart is going to be a year that we will be together…so if you count them, you'll see that I'll be with you for a _very _long time, my dear," Quinn said and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Okay," I said with a shaky voice, "Let's take a picture of _us._ Not just the ring."

"That's a perfect idea!" she said and caressed my cheek with her hand.

After a few seconds, I got up, found my digital camera, and programmed it on its timer. It gave us ten seconds to figure out what position we wanted to be in. I didn't need that long.

I hopped back on my bed and said, "Come here and sit in between my legs."

Quinn quickly slid perfectly in between my legs. She rested her back against my chest. She then grabbed a pillow which was in a pink pillow case. I wrapped my arms around her and positioned my left hand with the ring to rest on the pillow.

We looked at the camera and smiled brightly.

_Click! _

She got up from the bed and picked up my camera to hand it to me. I found the photo and said, "Aww!"

Then I turned the camera around so she could see it. She grabbed it from me and she inspected it, while I got out the wire I'd use to upload the photo to my computer.

Once it was on my computer screen we manually zoomed in. We both agreed that we liked it. I cropped the photo and went onto Facebook. I uploaded the photo onto the website.

"'Quinn and Brittany forever…True love!'?" I asked Quinn.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and did a raise the roof movement with her arms.

"You're adorable," I said. She smiled shyly.

In a matter of seconds the photo was on the website. We looked at it and then looked at each other.

"Oh, Rachel liked it already," I said as I made it my profile picture. Then I made it hers.

"I'm making it your profile picture too," I said as I remembered her password from a time before.

She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Um, was that our first fight," Quinn asked.

"Kinda," I said.

"We did good," she said as she first took a sigh of relief and then looked down at me.

"Yes, we did," I said and looked up, "Do you want comes now?"

"No what?" she teased.

I quickly got up and picked her up. I carried her over my shoulder to my bed and threw her down onto the bed. I immediately straddled her hips.

I looked down at her and simply said, "Make up sex!"

"Yay!" she said and clapped her hands. Then she pulled me on top of her and we made love for most of the night.

**~Quinn ~**

After hours and hours of making love to the only person I ever wanted to make love to for the rest of my life, she had an idea.

"Hey, Quinn," she asked.

I turned over and threw my arm across her body and laid my head on her chest.

"Yes, dear," I said.

"What do you think about going away next weekend to my parents' winter house," she asked.

"Your 'rents have a winter house," I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I thought you knew that," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Cool. Um, just us or the whole crew?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, the house has three bedrooms and I'd imagine each couple would take a room," she rationalized.

"You're so smart," I whispered as I nuzzled into her body.

"Yea, it's a gift," she said and smiled.

I poked her.

"We'll leave next Friday after school and return Sunday evening," she thought aloud.

"Sounds amazing, baby, do you want to text everyone now," I suggested, "then we can get back to our weekend of love!"

"Weekend of love," she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Yup. You don't think I'm moving from your arms this weekend, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie," she replied.

She had put her phone on the edge of the mattress so she fumbled to find it for a minute. Once it was in her hands, she opened a new text message and first went through her contacts and found everybody's phone numbers.

"'Quinn and I cordially invite you to a Weekend of Love at my winter house next Friday afternoon to Sunday evening…please RSVP as soon as possible to either me or Quinn. Be ready to leave as soon as school ends on Friday. We are going to have a great time! Yay!' Sound good," she asked. I kissed her cheek in response. She sent it immediately and then tossed the phone down.

"Come here you," she eagerly yelled.

"Ah," I yelled as I squirmed away from her playfully.

It goes without saying she got me and gave me a passionate, long and sweet kiss.

"I want you again, and again, and again," I encouraged.

"Your wish is my command," she said with a devilish grin.

And we were off.

**~ Rachel ~**

Santana and I were out at dinner and then we scheduled a movie. Our relationship was going strong, we held hands all the time, stole kisses from each other constantly and made love at every chance we got.

Both of our phones vibrated at the same time. We each picked them up and read.

"Oh, Britt invited us to her parents' house next weekend. Are you free," I asked.

"Yes!" she raised her hands up in the air. "We need this mini vacation…"

I froze.

_Are we okay? Is there a problem I don't know about_? I thought.

"Is everything okay," I asked nervously.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. We are great…I just meant that we needed some time away from our families and away from school with our friends…" she said and smiled at me.

"Then I totally concur," I seconded.

I texted Brittany and Quinn with a "most definitely."

**~ Becky ~**

I was lying in Noah's arms when our cell phones buzzed at the same time. I sat up and grabbed mine.

"Can you please grab mine," he asked.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed his and handed it to him.

I went to check the message.

"It looks like we've been invited to Britt's winter house next weekend. Can you go?"I asked.

"I don't see why not, it'll be cool," he replied and smiled.

I texted.

TO BRITTANY: Thanks for thinkin' of us. we are both coming. – Becky

Then I sent it.

"Hey, honey," he said, "I'm thinkin' bout making a change."

"Like what?" I threw my phone down gently and faced him.

"I think it's time to lose the Mohawk," he said nervously.

"But, you like it," I said.

"I know, I know…I want to be the guy you need," he said honestly.

"Noah, you already are. You love me and I love you," I said simply.

"But…"

"No buts. I'll stand behind you in whatever you choose to do, but please don't do this for my sake. I love you just the way you are," I said and kissed his cheek.  
"No, I wanna do this. Will you come with me tomorrow to the barber shop," he asked.

"Of course," I said and lunged at his lips.

He caught me and we kissed for a long time.

**~ Santana ~**

As soon as I saw Little B at school on Monday morning, I instantly knew something was different about her. She walked with her head held high and had a new found assuredness about her. She walked past me and I ran to her.

"Becky," I yelled as I ran after her.

"Oh, San, I'm sorry," she said and immediately stopped to hug me.

"No, worries. Hey walk with me to my class," I asked.

"Sure," she replied as we walked together.

"So," I asked with a raised eye brow, "Did you too?"

"Say 'I love you' to each other?" she asked.

I stopped walking and immediately hugged her. "Did you?"

"Yes ma'am, we did," she said and hugged me tighter. "And we also made love," she whispered into my ear.

I dropped my arms from around her. I threw them up in the air and yelled, "Woo hoo!"

She laughed a hearty laugh and we continued to walk.

"Oh, there's something _majorly_ different about him," she said and smiled.

"What?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said and pulled me into a hug since we were at my first class.

"Love you, San," she said.

"Love you, too, Becky," I said.

Then I walked into class and she jogged to her class.

**~ Puck ~**

I saw Becky and Santana just outside the door, but I wanted to give them some privacy. I was too nervous about Santana's reaction to my new look. I saw Santana begin to walk into the room so I lifted up a book and pretended to be reading.

She walked up to my desk and started to say, "Um, are you new? This desk is…"

I looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Holy fuck," she half yelled, half said in shock.

I just laughed.

"Puck?"

"Yes, Lopez, it's me…do you like it?"

She dragged her fingers through my new haircut. Becky and I went to the barbershop on Saturday and he cut the Mohawk down. I mean down to nothing. I still have hair, but it's now kinda parted. The back of my head is shaved, but the top part is parted. I think I look good.

"I like it a lot," she replied.

"Whew! I was worried. I can ignore other people's reactions, but yours means something," I said and smiled at her. She punched my arm.

"I'm still a badass," I said hesitantly.

"Of course," she said quickly with a smile.

Second Author's Note: After seeing Puckerman's haircut on last night episode of GLEE ("The Quarterback") I was inspired to write this section about his hair cut.

Anyway I hope you like the chapter.


End file.
